La Larga Espera
by nadeska
Summary: Bueno esta historia tiene por persojanes principales: Hermione y Severus, contamos con el intrometido de Albus y dos personajes que luego los van a ir conociendo y que traviesos es una palabra muy corta :P espero que les guste....
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hermione Granger había estado trabajando en la Universidad de Magia de Dover, poniendo en orden muchos de los libros antiguos y pergaminos, por los últimos 6 meses. Se había graduado con honores el año anterior, y había tomado 6 meses para viajar y descansar. Le ofrecieron un trabajo en la Universidad luego de su retorno de Francia, el cual inmediatamente apretó. Viviendo en una casa, todo esto podría ser agradable por mientras pero ella buscaba salir adelante con su vida como un adulto.

Tiene Magíster en transfiguraciones y pociones y esta haciendo su doctorado en ambos. Al tiempo que empezó su trabajo, pensó que seria genial estar rodeada de conocimientos antiguos y de historia, pero se dio cuenta que era realmente aburrido. Por el momento sólo pensaba en el dinero, ya que era peor que nada. El viernes llego a su casa y encontró una lechuza esperándola afuera de la ventana de su alcoba.

Abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar inmediatamente. Le alcanzó una pequeña taza con agua y un plato con tocino, ya que era lo único que tenia a su alcance. Desató el pergamino y se sentó en su cama para leerlo.

_Querida Miss Granger:_

_Le escribo esta carta en la espera de que se encuentre bien y descansadas luego de sus largas vacaciones. He escuchado de su graduación de la Universidad de Magia de Dover y su reciente trabajo en la universidad. Estoy muy alegre de escuchar que no ha obtenido uno sino dos Magíster. Como usted habrá o no escuchado, la Profesora McGonagall estará necesitando una asistente para su clase de transfiguración para el año entrante. Es mi placer ofrecerle dicha posición._

_Se que será una gran asistente en Hogwarts, ya que ha sido una de las pocas estudiantes que se ha graduado con las más altas calificaciones en casi veinte años._

_He instruido a la lechuza que espere su respuesta._

_Espero escuchar pronto de usted._

_Mis sinceros saludos,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Estaba eufórica. Había soñado tanto en regresar al único lugar en donde, a su parecer, pertenecía, el único lugar en que podía sentirse como en hogar. Se sentó para escribir su respuesta:

_Querido director Dumbledore:_

_No se como empezar para decirle lo feliz que me ha hecho recibir su oferta._

_Me siento honorada de que piense en __mí y por su puesto que acepto._

_Por favor deje saber cuando desea que empiece, así puedo notificar apropiadamente a la Universidad de mi dimisión._

_Gracias por la maravillosa oportunidad. Estoy muy feliz de poder volverle a ver al igual que a los otros profesores muy pronto, y por favor de mis especiales saludos a la Profesora McGonagall._

_Sinceramente suya,_

_Hermione Granger_

Sonrió y sujetó la nota a la pata de la lechuza que inmediatamente salió volando. Se volvió a sentar en su silla y empezó ha hacer planes. Tendría que decirle definitivamente a sus padres, y luego a Harry y Ron. Ella sabia que aún estarían en su entrenamiento para Aurores y por lo mismo en alguna parte inimaginable de Inglaterra en alguna misión secreta. Ya les escribirá después.

Empezó ha hacer su lista de todas las cosas que necesitaría llevar consigo. Si va a vivir en Hogwarts, ya no va a necesitar el departamento al igual que muchos de los muebles. Viendo que era mejor no dejar nada a ultimo minuto (pd: y como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho…plop!), comenzó a designar las cosas con que se queda, y las que iba a botar.

Ya sentada en el piso empacando algunos libros y otros pequeños objetos, recién se puso a pensar. VA A VIVIR EN HOGWARTS! Eso quiere decir que va a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ÉL!!! Trabajar en el mismo lugar, comer en el mismo lugar, van hacer compañeros! Como va ella actuar cerca de él sin hacerlo sentir desconfiado? Ella se rió ante dicho pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza. Él la odia tanto que no va a perder su tiempo en darle un segundo vistazo. Él nunca sabría ni se podría imaginar como ella se siente con respecto a él. De todas maneras, por que a él le iba a importar? No, no hay razón para que a Severus Snape le importe si es que ella esté enamorada de él, aún si él lo supiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Sindero y Ayra16, también me alegra volver para continuar con otra historia de SS/HG… me alegro que les haya gustado esta historia que recién empieza……y bueno como ven, si no es por Albus, nada sucedería hehehehe…….bueno para no hacerla mas 

Capitulo 2

Una semana ha pasado y ahora Hermione está parada delante de las rejas de Hogwarts. Sus bolsillos llenos de cajas encogidas, al igual que baúles llenos de ropas y libros. Tomó un gran respiro e hizo emprendió su camino hacia el castillo. Hogwarts lucia tan glorioso como cuando ella tenía once años, era tan difícil creer que ya habían pasado once años. Su mente deseaba regresar a su séptimo año.

Hermione había regresado de sus vacaciones de Navidad y se estaba sentando para cenar cuando Harry y Ron comenzaron a sentir nostalgia. Comenzaron ha hablar sobre su primer año en el colegio, en donde Harry comenzó ha hablar sobre el espejo de OESED, y pronto él y Ron comenzaron a entrar rápidamente en detalles, Seamus empezó ha hablar sobre su visita al campo de entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannos durante las vacaciones, y antes de que pudieras decir crema de canario todos estaban hablando de los buenos tiempos que habían pasado. Quidditch, será posible que se pueda librar algún día de dicho juego? Supuso que no podría envidiar sus platicas sobre deportes; después de todo ya Voldemort no esta para molestar. Los tiempos ahora eran felices y la gente estaba dispuesta a sonreír nuevamente. Mientras que ella intentaba seguir la conversación de cómo ellos podría mejorar su propio juego, comenzó a pensar a cerca del espejo. Luego de que Harry lo encontrara, fue traslado a otro lugar y nadie volvió ha saber de él. Ella se preguntaba si algún día será capaz de encontrarlo, y si lo fuera, que es lo que vería exactamente? Acaso realmente vería el objeto que desesperadamente desea?

Se olvidó del espejo ya cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras para ingresar al castillo. Nunca lo ha encontrado en su séptimo año y realmente duba que lo pudiera encontrar ahora, especialmente ahora que su tiempo para ir investigando, paseando y buscando por las habitaciones ocultas y espejos perdidos, es casi nulo. Ya cuando iba a llegar a la cima, divisó a la Profesora McGonagall parada junto a un feliz Profesor Dumbledore. La sonrisa de Hermione tampoco se hizo de esperar y fue a su encuentro.

"Director, Profesora McGonagall. Que emoción volverlos a ver" iba diciendo mientras se acercaba.

"Hermione, que felices estamos de que por fin hallas llegado." Iba diciendo Minerva mientras iba a su encuentro, dándole un caluroso abrazo.

"Si Hermione, hemos estado más que emocionados cuando escuchamos que aceptabas nuestra oferta." Alcanzó decir Dumbledore antes de darle un abrazo a hermione y caminar con ella dentro del castillo.

"Ahora, antes de comenzar a hablar sobre las clases, habitaciones y horarios; debemos de insistir, ya que ahora formas parte del staff de profesores, que no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Ahora somos Albus y Minerva," Dijo Albus con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Va a tomar algo de tiempo hasta acostumbrar, pero gracias." Caminaron por los corredores. Naturalmente ambos le preguntaron sobre Harry y Ron así que ella los puso al día sobre el programa de entrenamiento de ambos. Harry y Ron se habían tomado algo de tiempo libre, 3 años para ser exactos. Pero realmente Harry se lo merecía para que pudiera disfrutar de la vida, luego de haber vivido con los asquerosos Dursleys por tantos años. Cuando ya llevaban algún rato caminando, Hermione se dio cuenta que se estaban dirigiendo hacia las mazmorras. Minerva vio la mirada extraña que Hermione adopto al darse cuenta hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Espero que no te molestes querida, pero pensamos que sería mas fácil para ti para llegar a tus clases, si tus habitaciones están en las mazmorras. Creo que te va a gustar, todas tus habitaciones son las más grandes del castillo, y desde que tenemos un aumento en la cantidad de estudiantes cada año, desde el fin de la guerra, necesitamos todo el espacio de arriba."

"Oh, no me molesta, pero…" frunció sus cejas. La clase de transfiguraciones estaba sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el nivel más alto del castillo, como puede considerar que las mazmorras estén cerca?

"No te preocupes Hermione, fue un poco difícil convencer a Severus, pero al final accedió a tener un asistente para algunas de sus clases de pociones si es que piensa tomar también las clases de DCAO; y por su puesto vivir cerca de las clases de pociones será lo más conveniente para ambos." Al terminar, Minerva se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no camina con ellos, estaba a varios metros de ellos. "Que sucede?"

"Asistente en pociones? Y-Yo pensé que iba a hacer su asistente." Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a una confusa Minerva.

"Mi asistente? Hermione, vas ha hacer la asistente del Profesor Snape."


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hermione sintió como si sus pies hubieran sido pegados al suelo. Sabía que estaba parpadeando constantemente pero pareciera que no puede parar. Acaso había escuchado correctamente?

"Asistente del Profesor Snape?" lo miró a Albus, "Pero usted me dijo que iba a hacer la asistente de la Profesora," empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban. Minerva si que quería acecinar al Director con la mirada.

"Ah si, perdóname Hermione, pero veras. Cuando escribí la carta ofreciéndote la posición, había justo terminado una reunión con Minerva y me temo que tenia Transfiguraciones en mi mente. Realmente lo siento, pero serás la asistente de Severus," dándole palmaditas en la espalda y sonriéndole, luego comenzó nuevamente a caminar.

"Pe-pero ni si quiera le agrado," argumentó al tiempo que sus pies empezaban a funcionar nuevamente. "Nunca a tenido una asistente; él odia tener a otras personas a su alrededor en su laboratorio, él…él ni siquiera ha escrito una carta de recomendación cuando se la pedí para la Universidad. Lo que me dijo fue 'si eres tan talentosa, no veo la necesidad de que necesites una recomendación de mi parte para ingresar al programa de pociones.'" Esto último haciendo una excelente imitación de su profesor.

"Y lo necesitastes?" preguntó Albus, con sus ojos brillando salvajemente mientras observaba su rostro lleno de preocupación.

"Bueno, no, pero ese no es el punto. Y-yo no puedo creer que él esté de acuerdo con esto."

"Bueno las cosas fueron así, cuando le ofrecí la posición de profesor de DCAO, me di cuenta que no había ningún profesor de pociones calificados para contratar. Eso fue hasta tu graduación. Así que le propuse, que la única manera de que tuviera la posición permanente en el DCAO era trayendo a alguien para su reemplazo en pociones. Eres una recién graduada, por eso, necesitas las manos de la experiencia que sólo puedes obtener siendo asistente. Entonces, estarás enseñando a los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercer año. Así él podrá enseñar DCAO y los niveles avanzados de pociones. Puedes ir haciendo tu doctorado en pociones mientras tanto, o no?"

"Y estuvo de acuerdo en hacerme su asistente?" Estaba retorciendo sus manos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Albus no había escuchado su pregunta, o simplemente la ha ignorado. Oh Merlín, que es lo que trama este viejo desquiciado? Realmente dudaba que el viejo se hubiera equivocado al escribir la carta. Comenzó a caminar a lado de ellos, decidiendo que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya había renunciado a su trabajo y desocupado su departamento, no tenía a donde mas ir. Y era esto o regresar a la casa de sus padres, renunciando a su destino.

Llegaron a su destino mostrándole el interior de las habitaciones. Luego de un pequeño tour, Albus le informó que podía hacer cualquier cambio a las habitaciones si lo deseaba. Luego de algunos minutos con Albus y Minerva, la dejaron sola para que se instalara. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Minerva, esta se volteo para mirar a Albus.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Son momentos como este en que podía jurar que en la selección hubo un inmenso y terrible error en sortearte en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin." Le dijo mientras él reía y ponía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Minerva. "Por que demonios no le habías dicho que iba a trabajar como asistente de Severus?"

"No me escuchastes, fue un error," respondió inocentemente. (pd….si claro, como no!!!!)

"Error?, Bueno, lo creeré cuando Voldemort resurja de su tumba usando un tutu rosado cantando 'estrellita, estrellita'." Haciendo caer el brazo de Albus, sacudiendo su hombro y empezando a caminar.

"Confío en que le has informado a Severus de quien va ha hacer su asistente?" Le preguntó mirándolo.

"Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno," respondió mientras camina en frente de ella.

"ALBUS!!!"

Tan pronto como ya no estuvieron a la vista, Severus salió de la oscura esquina en donde estaba escondido. Estuvo en shock mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Es por esto que Albus ha estado tan callado. Por días lo estuvo evadiendo, diciendo que tenía reuniones con el Ministro. '_Si seguro, reuniones con el Ministro, cuerno de unicornio'_, pensó Severus mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Rápidamente recordó aquel momento años atrás. Acaso había sido el rostro de ella que había visto hace tantos años atrás? No, sacudió su cabeza tratando de mantener su mente libre de dichos pensamientos, sabiendo que sólo había sido una imagen y nada más.

Y que les pareció la historia…..y cual creen que sea el momento en que vio el rostro de ella años atrás?? ….ya más adelante lo sabrán!!!!…..Y vaya forma de mentir de Albus!!! hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, lamento que me haya demorado tanto en actualizar pero creo que como todos los examenes me estan matando y ahora que comienza la limpieza navideña peor!!!...pero no dejaré que pase muchos dias sin actualizar……….gracias por todo…..

Capitulo 4

Mientras Hermione iba colocando sus cosas en orden, iba notando que tan elegante era su nueva casa, en comparación a su antiguo departamento. La sala estaba decorada en un tono de color borgoña complementado con colores en oro y verde oscuro. Ahora tenía dos grandes estantes llenos de libros, uno con baratijas que habia ido adquiriendo durante los últimos años. A lado de la sala estaba el área del comedor. Como aún contaba con espacio, decidió agregar una pequeña cocina en donde podría preparar algunos bocadillos, te y chocolate caliente para el invierno.

Caminando por la sala, se dio cuenta que había una pequeña habitación, cerca de la esquina más próxima a la chimenea, lo cual podría usarse como una oficina. Con un movimiento de varita hizo la puerta desaparecer y reemplazarla por un arco, y con otro movimiento hizo aparecer unas cortinas negras. Esto le dará cierta privacidad y a la vez no se sentirá claustrofóbica dentro de la oficina.

Fue caminando por un pequeño pasillo que iba subiendo, la lideraba hacia otra parte de su nuevo hogar. Se paro frente a la primera puerta, la cual dedujo que seria el baño. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que todas las antorchas se prendieran. "Oh sí!," se dijo así misma, "Esto es definitivamente más elegante que mi antiguo departamento." El piso y las paredes eran las mismas piedras del castillo pero en un gris más claro. Contaba con dos lavaderos de manos exquisitamente adornados y cada uno contando con un espejo. En la esquina estaba la tina, todo con estilo romano y el acabado con piedras onyx. En la parte superior estaba la ventana, de donde se podía tener una visión espectacular de las montañas lejanas cubiertas por nieve. Al lado de la tina, se encontraba la ducha que estaba cubierta por vidrios de diversos colores. Una vez terminado la inspección, se dio cuenta que el diseño cambiaba constantemente, ya que se veía pequeñas nubes de colores por la habitación. Junto a la ducha se encontraba una puerta, en donde se encontraba el inodoro y bidé.

Sonrió mientras caminaba e imaginaba de los buenos usos que realmente le haría a ese baño. Abajo, en el pasadizo, las antorchas seguían flameando a cada paso que ella daba. Daban la luz necesaria para iluminar la puerta que daba a su alcoba. Al abrir la puerta, estuvo complacida en ver que Albus no había hecho grandes decoraciones así como en el baño. Era espacioso, y practico. No necesitaba nada lujoso, después de todo, sólo lo va a usar para dormir, y talvez leer.

El dormitorio era amplio y oscuro, pero le agradaba por su simplicidad. En una de las paredes se encontraba la chimenea, tan grande como el de sala, con dos sillas amplias en frente de esta. Notó que la cama contaba con un dosel de encajes. Había dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama y un ropero contra una de las paredes. Ella no va a cambiar nada de esa habitación, ya que por ahora es perfecta.

Habiendo terminado de desempacar y antes de que se haga mucho más tarde, decidió darse un baño en aquel maravilloso bajo. Justo luego de comenzar a desvestirse se volteo hacia la sala, pensando que había escuchado que golpeaban la puerta. Caminó fuera de su alcoba, tal vez Albus había vuelto para decirle algo que pudo haberse olvidado. Cuando se iba acercando pudo ver que se iba formando una sobra a traves de la puerta. Albus habia hechizado la puerta, asi cuando hubiera alguien a la puerta, ella pudiera ver la sombra de la persona. Asi que se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y fue a abrir la puerta.

El profesor Snape estaba elegantemente parado, para lo que a ella le pareció arrogante y sexy, igual que cuando ella era su alumna. 'Oh Dios' pensó 'todo ha comenzado ahora.'

"Miss Granger." Dijo con una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Hermione se dio cuenta que él no le permitiria la misma informalidad que lo hicieron Albus y Minerva.

"Profesor Snape," dijo mientras daba un paso atrás y abria aun más la puerta, "por favor pase." El ingresó ondeando su túnica y se detuvo en la mitad de la sala.

"Literalmente, eres la última persona que esperaba volver a ver, Miss Granger. Sin embargo desde que el Director ha decido meter su _mano_ y ha decido contratarla, debo aceptar su decisión aún sea a regañadientes."

"Gracias Profesor, que bueno es volverlo a ver también." Sonrió y evitando que la pudiera molestar de cualquier modo. Ella habia aprendido mucho durante los siete años que estuvo ahí para saber que no iba a ser fácil volver, especialmente desde que Albus la hubiera contratado a espaldas del Profesor. Obviamente él esperaba un asistente, pero no ella. No, ella pudo darse cuenta que sería un poco más facil ya que él ha sido, de cierta manera, civilizado con ella.

"Venga a mi oficina en la mañana luego del desayuno. La estaré esperando a las 8am en punto. Necesitamos comenzar con los horarios de las nuevas plagas que van a estar en el próximo año escolar. Estoy seguro que el Director le ha informado que usted tiene la odiosa tarea de enseñar desde el primer año hasta el tercero?

"Sí señor."

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la mañana." Comenzó a caminar delante de ella, hacia la puerta.

"Oh! Felicitaciones Profesor," dijo luego de él hubiese pasado delante de ella. Se detuvo y volteó para verla. "Finalmente ha conseguido la posición de Profesor de DCAO, como siempre ha querido."

"Gracias……Miss Granger." Dijo con indesición antes de continuar con su camino. Cuando ya se encontraba caminando por los corredores del colegio, se detuvo a pensar en lo último que Hermione le dijo. Finalmente habia obtenido la posición de Profesor de DCAO, lo que siempre habia soñado y que entre algunas pocas cosas, se habia vuelto realidad. Por ahora eso era suficiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_PD: Bueno un baño sin ventana seria algo raro, o por lo menos para mi :P, __además tampoco se imaginen q va a estar enterrada por metros y metros de suelo._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente Hermione se presentó donde Severus a las ocho de la mañana. Estaba tan nerviosa, que ni pudo tomar su desayuno. Y es que ella no sólo iba a trabajar con aquel hombre que ha deseado desde su séptimo año, sino con aquel hombre que es el más odiado y temido profesor en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Es una persona dura, además de no ser la más tolerante cuando alguien se equivoca. Perfecto, eso es lo que necesita, ser pura perfección. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba lejos de eso, Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación ha cometido errores, así como todo el mundo, no se machuca su cabeza pensando en ello. Miró su reloj y golpeó a puerta esperando la voz sigseante que respondiera.

"Pase," dijo una voz severa del otro lado. Hermione pasó y cerró la puerta tras de si. Ella nunca antes había estado dentro de su oficina o laboratorios privados, ni cuando sirvió detenciones con él en sus años de estudiante.

"Buenos días, Profesor." Tratando de comenzar una conversación amigable. "No lo vi esta mañana en el desayuno." Se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa al notar su camisa abierta y tratar de no mirar la piel que se asomaba por ella. Él no estaba con su habitual atuendo de profesor, sino una ligera camisa blanca y ya que él se encontraba sentado, ella asumió que debería estar usando pantalones negros, como siempre.

"Rara vez tomo el desayuno en el Gran Comedor durante el verano. He pasado mi tiempo trabajando en los horarios del nuevo año escolar, así como también en algunos trabajos privados. Así mismo he realizado algunas pociones extras para Madam Pomfrey en la enfermería. Ahora, si todo ello ya satisfació su curiosidad de cómo paso mi tiempo _privado_ -" ella notó su énfasis en la palabra _privado_, "-podemos empezar el trabajo que nos queda?" él se paró he hizo que ella lo siguiera. Si, pantalones negros y le quedan muy bien, pensó. Se encaminaron a través de un oscuro corredor y emergieron a una habitación que tiene la mitad de tamaño que el aula de clase. Este era su laboratorio privado. Ella miró alrededor y se preguntaba si su almacén privado estaría cerrado.

"Ahora, como se puede haber imaginado, este es mi laboratorio privado. Eres bienvenido a usarlo pero desearía que me avisara de antemano. También espero que lo mantenga limpio." Se dirigió hacia un lado de la habitación en donde había una puerta. "Esta puerta va a mi almacén privado," se volteó para mirarla y levantando una ceja, "aunque tengo la certeza de que usted conocía donde se encontraba anteriormente." Caminó hacia ella, "desde entonces cambié su posición y ahora si tiene permiso de usarlo." En ese momento sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro, además de sentir como si agua helada cayera a su espalda.

"Co – como sabia?" ella tragó duro y lo miraba con ojos saltones, sólo para recibir su famosa sonrisa en retorno.

"No lo sabia," se iba acercando y se inclinó hacia ella, "acabas de confirmarlo." Ronroneó, "Es una pena que ya no pueda tomar puntos de usted." Entonces hizo lo impensable: sonrió, y caminó delante de ella hacia su oficina.

Mientras lo seguía, se maldecía por haber dejado que la engañara tan fácilmente. Él ha pasado tantos años como espía, así que no debería de sorprenderla. Sin mencionar que pudo haber utilizado Legitimancia con ella, así como ……un minuto. Hermione se paró por un momento, deseando si lo que vio fue correcto. Acaso fue una _sonrisa?_ Él realmente le sonrió! Realmente ha estado…bromeando! Ella sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar antes que él notara su demora. Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y señaló la silla delante de él silenciosamente; Hermione comprendió que ese seria su sitio por las siguientes horas.

Por las siguientes horas estuvieron sentados, planeando el horario de los de primer año. A la una de la tarde se detuvieron y Severus decidió que era suficiente por el momento en lo que correspondía al horario en pociones. Él todavía debía de empezar con su propio horario de primero a séptimo para DCAO, y de cuarto a séptimo en los de pociones. Queriendo empezar rápidamente, le dijo a Hermione que se podía tomar el resto del día libre.

Hermione rápidamente aceptó, no queriendo pasar más tiempo a solas con él, esperando que no se notara su nerviosismo. Ella sabía que sus manos habían temblado varias veces mientras tomaba papeles de sus manos, y rogaba que Severus no hubiera notado su rubor, el cual ella estaba segura que había aparecido en todo su rostro cuando ella accidentalmente había tocado los dedos de Severus. Había salido rápidamente de la oficina pero logró escuchar a Severus, haciéndole recordar que debería regresar mañana a la misma hora. Habían avanzado mucho ese día, y pronto tendría sus horarios terminados antes de que termine la semana. Entonces tendría tiempo libre para explorar el castillo, cosa que había deseado hacer su séptimo año.

La velocidad de la salida de Hermione fue totalmente percibida. Severus se inclinó en su silla por un momento, mirando con curiosidad el espacio que acaba de ser vaciado. Ella estuvo nerviosa mientras estaba con él. Severus se preguntaba si ella seguía estando asustada de él luego de tantos años, sacudió su cabeza, ella nunca había estado asustada de él. Severus también se preguntaba si había imaginado el rubor de ella cuando se tocaron accidentalmente. Él pensó que probablemente ella se había avergonzado. Severus no era una persona muy agradable de tocar, pero había disfrutado ser tocado. Por su puesto, dependía en quien y en donde lo estaban tocando. "Tranquilo niño," se decía así mismo. Guardó todo el trabajo que había terminado, y se dispuso a empezar lo que le faltaba. Luego de unos instantes se dirigió hacia la sala, llamó a un elfo para que le trajera unos sándwiches y jugo de calabaza, y se sentó a esperar su almuerzo.

Mientras estaba esperando, su mente volvió donde ella. Había peleado con Albus acerca de tener un asistente, pero al final aceptó. Tenía que entrenar a alguien quien tomara las clases de pociones y un asistente seria la forma más fácil. Severus y Albus habían estado de acuerdo en que tomarían a un recién graduado de pociones, alguien con las mejores notas. Esta persona tomaría los tres primeros años de pociones, de este modo enseñaría las pociones básicas a los pequeños tontos, y luego tomaría las clases más complejas a los más viejos ineptos.

Como todo plan, se ve bien en papel. Pero entonces, no lo vio venir y Albus 'tiró para su lado la soga'. Había contratado a alguien sin consultarle, y como si no fuera suficiente, contrató a Hermione sábelo-todo-Granger para ser la asistente.

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Es verdad, muchas veces se habia preguntando que era de ella. El supo que fue a estudiar transfiguraciones y pociones a la Universidad de Dover. Sin que nadie supiera, seguia periódicamente sus avances. Luego de su graduación de Hogwarts, ella le pregunto si podia escribirle una carta de recomendación, pero se negó rontundamente. No porque no quisiera ayudarla, sino que sabia que ella no lo necesitaria. Luego de negarse a escribir la carta, se sentia algo culpable e hizo algo que nunca pensó que haria. Él casualmente visitó a un viejo colega, quien casualmente es la cabeza del departamento de pociones en Dover. Severus se hizo cargo de mencionar el nombre de Hermione de casualidad, indicando que nunca habia enseñado a alguien tan brillante como ella. A la manana siguiente, la carta de Hermione arrivó a la Universidad. Estaba en la cima de una larga pila de papeles en el escritorio del Profesor Montclaire. El ingreso al programa de pociones es muy selecto y muy pocos son considerados. El comentario casual del "grasiento" de Hogwarts hizo que Hermione fuera aceptada. Montclaire recibia cientos de peticiones para el ingreso, pero sabía que su viejo amigo Severus no hacia cumplidos a nadie tan libremente, él supuso que la chica realmente deberia tener talento.

Severus se dijo que lo que hizo por Hermione lo hubiera hecho por cualquier alumno inteligente, talentoso, femenina, de piel suave, bueno por cualquier estudiante brillante. Se golpeó levemente la cabeza, _No, no, no_ pensó. No puede permitirse tener sentimientos hacia ella, debe tratarla al igual que lo hace con sus colegas, a distancia. Nuevamente suspiró profundamente, _ella realmente es hermosa_, pensó


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Luego de una semana y media, Severus y Hermione habían terminado de hacer los horarios para las clases de ella. Hicieron docenas de cambios, y por lo menos cuatro diferentes borradores antes de que los dos se sintieran confiados de que los estudiantes no hicieran explotar nada ni a nadie, por lo menos no este año. Hermione ya estaba lista para salir, cuando decidió preguntarle a Severus si podía ayudarlo en su laboratorio. Al fin y al cabo él había mencionado que estaba haciendo algunas pociones extras para Poppy, y eso la ayudaría a pasar el día. Ya faltaba un poco menos de un mes para el colegio empezara, y ella decidió que no podía pasar todo ese tiempo ni en la biblioteca ni buscando por el espejo de OESED; además, a pasado un buen tiempo en que no ha practicado poción alguna, así que por que no?, lo peor que Severus pueda hacer es una mueca y decir no.

"Profesor?" se fue aproximando a él cuidadosamente.

"Si, Miss Granger," le contestó sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo.

"Me estaba preguntando si," miró hacia sus zapatos y sintiendo que su coraje desvanecía. "Me estaba preguntando." Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y entrecerró sus ojos.

"Dígalo de una buena vez, Miss Granger." Dejando a un lado su pluma y cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, lo siento, Sir. Me estaba preguntando, si lo puedo ayudar en la preparación de las pociones para Madam Pomfrey?" preguntó esperanzada y cruzando sus dedos a sus espaldas, sólo por siacaso. Severus se arrecostó sobre su silla y luego miró la pila de papeles en su escritorio. Tenía tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

"Supongo que puedo utilizar una mano. Aun tengo mucho que hacer para tener el programa de DCAO terminado," cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio. "Muy bien, Miss Granger, puede asistirme. Estaré preparando varios calderos de pociones para heridas y restauración de sangre," observó el rostro de interrogación de Hermione. "Se van a necesitar mucho de estos una vez que empiece la temporada de Quidditch, varios alumnos necesitan recuperar toda la sangre perdida luego del juego. Encuéntreme en el laboratorio a las siete de la noche." Recogió su pluma y regresó a su trabajo, dándole entender que ello han terminado. Hermione salió con un brinco extra. Ella ama trabajar con pociones, y en estos últimos días se ha acostumbrado a trabajar cerca de Severus. Ella puede estar con las dos cosas que más ama. Se detuvo abruptamente. 'WOW," pensó, "De donde vino eso?" cuando empezó a poner la palabra 'amor' y 'Severus' en una misma oración? Hermione estuvo enamorada de él años atrás, y secretamente le importaba. Ella estaba con la esperanza de que con el tiempo pudieran ser amigos, pero amar?

Llegó a su habitación preguntándose como reaccionaria Severus si ella lo invitara a salir a cenar. No, tal vez no sea una buena idea, o por lo menos hasta que no tengan un buen tiempo trabajando juntos. Hacia poco que había llegado y ya se estaba acostumbrando a verlo como colega, y seguramente él se siente de la misma manera. El gran problema es que ella lo ve como un hombre, para ella, él nunca ha sido algo más. Pero en este caso, ella había sido una niña cuando él la vio por primera vez en Hogwarts, y aunque ella ya tenia 17 cuando se graduó, él la seguía viendo como una niña y una ex-alumna reciente. Ahora, con veintiún años y llegando a los veintidós, como puede sacar la imagen de niña pequeña que tiene Severus en su cabeza y que la vea como una mujer? Se asomó por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención a la vista de la montaña que se tiene, la misma que se tiene del baño. Por ahora, muchos de sus compañeros y amigos se han casado e incluso han empezado a tener familia, o por lo menos sus relaciones han sido largas y aún perduran. Harry ha estado saliendo con Luna por años, e incluso Ron va saliendo con Susan por un buen tiempo, y hace poco había ido a la boda de Ginny. Realmente algo extraño, casada con Draco Malfoy, entre toda la gente. Se rió, si hay alguien quien pudiera _domar_ a Draco, es Ginny.

Hermione se apartó de la ventana y camino hacia la chimenea. Levantó una pequeña figura que su madre le había regalado en su graduación de Hogwarts. Era una pequeña niña, usando una larga túnica de graduación y sosteniendo un diploma. La miró y se sonrió, quizás le daría un poco más de tiempo a Severus; después de todo, ahora él podrá ver cuanto a madurado. Ellos tienen tantas cosas que les gustan como no. Ambos aman su privacidad, así como también los libros y pociones, sin olvidar pociones. Ambos odian el bullicio, las fiestas, y ser el centro de la atención es algo que ambos desprecian. Recordando así una noche en particular, luego de la caída de Voldemort.

El Gran Comedor había sido decorado con estrellas que brillaban y nubes flotando resplandecientemente. El baile había sido realizado no solo para celebrar la caída de Voldemort, sino también para condecorar a los héroes. Estos fueron llamados uno a uno. Primero Harry, luego Severus, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Minerva, y por supuesto Albus. Todos recibieron la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. Ella pensaba que se iba a desmayar con toda esa gente mirándola, pero dos fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros antes de que pudiera darse contra el suelo del escenario. Severus había recibido su medalla y la había visto tambalearse suavemente. Él la calmó luego de susurrarle en su oído, "Inhale profundamente Miss Granger, trate de estar calmada, casi termina." Ella nunca a estado confortable en aquellas situaciones, y pensó se era extraño que él se diera cuenta de cómo ella se sentía en ese momento.

Decidió dejar todo eso por ahora, es una mujer paciente y su recompensa será grande. "Severus Snape, maldito malvado y grasiento profesor de pociones será la recompensa." Rió ante tal afirmación. Si Ron la pudiera escuchar, de seguro caería muerto ahí mismo; rió nuevamente, "Yeah! y encima caería el cuerpo Harry también."

Varias semanas pasaron, y ahora faltaban dos semanas para que empezara el año escolar. Hermione se había adaptado fácilmente a los laboratorios privados de Severus. Se hizo cargo de la producción de las pociones sanadoras para Madam Pomfrey. Severus estuvo muy ocupado haciéndose cargo de su primer año, pero no ultimo, del curso de DCAO. Él sabía que Hermione es una joven mujer competente, la cual no necesite supervisión, así que le dejaba a cargo de las pociones de la enfermería; además ella se haría cargo de ello de todas maneras, entonces porque no dejarla a que se acostumbre ahora? Se había graduado siendo la primera en su clase, y si todo resulta bien, ella seria quien lo reemplace totalmente del Departamento de Pociones. Severus también había decidió que pronto le enseñaría como preparar la poción Mata Lobos. Él ha sido uno de los dos Grandes Maestros en el mundo que ha realizado la poción a la perfección, y si ella lo logra, podrían ser tres. Aun Hermione no tiene la acreditación como Maestra en pociones, él había decidido pedir permiso a la Universidad de Dover y contar su año como profesora como su año de practica para su doctorado, claro si todo iba bien. Ya con su maestría, con la preparación de una poción compleja como es el Mata Lobos y más la experiencia de enseñanza, le bastaría para obtener su doctorado. Es muy difícil para una mujer continuar en la sociedad mágica, y aún más teniendo el hecho de que nació de muggles, eso lo complica más. Ella es una mujer inteligente que merece esta oportunidad. Severus debe ir despacio. No, él esta haciendo lo mismo que Albus hizo por él hace años atrás.

Severus estuvo fastidiado al convérsese de que se ha acostumbrado a su presencia. Ella siempre había sido una estudiante seria y tranquila, claro cuando estaba lejos de Potter y Weasley, pero se puede ver que ella…..bueno….ha crecido. Ya no era una niña, y eso le costaba admitirlo. Desde que ella ha llegado a trabajar en sus laboratorios privados, había varios calderos funcionando a la vez, haciendo que la habitación estuviera tibia. En muchas ocasiones, había pasado frente la puerta del laboratorio que estaba abierta, la veía cubierta con su túnica. Entre las sombras la veía trabajar intensamente, usando sólo unos shorts a la cadera y un top, claro que todo eso está debajo de la túnica, reflexionó.

Él también disfrutaba de sus conversaciones. Pasaban horas discutiendo sobre muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el uso de Acónito en las pociones sanadoras, o a quien prefieren, si Roger Moore o Sean Connery como James Bond. Rió al recordar el rostro de Hermione cuando él mencionó que los jóvenes nunca podrán igualar al original. Al contrario de lo que la gente cree, Severus no odia las cosas de Muggles, o estar totalmente en la oscuridad. Es un hombre curioso, al cual le encanta aprender de las cosas nuevas. Luego de convertirse en sirviente de Voldemort, decidió una noche salir y ver que era lo que ocasionaba tanto odio. Qué era lo que tanto odiaba Voldemort del mundo muggle? Una noche luego de una incursión a una casa muggle, decidió ir a Londres y realizar su propia investigación.

Había realizado un hechizo de invisibilidad y entró en un gran edificio llamado cinema y se proyectaba algo llamado película. La película tenía una historia en donde no se veía a actores en vivo. Él conocía los elementos básico sobre los cines. En esa noche en particular, observó a un grupo de hombres con nombres extraño ocasionando estragos en una Universidad. La película se llamaba _Casa de animales _(Animal House), pero francamente el único animal que vio fue un caballo, el cual conoció una muerte histérica y prematura.

Se sentía orgulloso de ser serio y digno, y por primera vez en su vida se reía tan duro que sus costillas le comenzaron a doler. Se prometió a si mismo que cuando tuviera tiempo vendría e iría a ver películas. Su favorita eran las antiguas de Bond, y por su puesto las filmaciones clásicas de Hammer Studios. Si no estaba de humor para el cine, se iba a la librería. Ahí encontró diversos tesoros, autores que nunca había escuchado como Dumas, Brontes, Austen, King, Barker, todos ellos tenían historias tan diferentes pero y a la vez entrecruzaban historias las cuales lo amarraban al trama por horas.

Cuando se iba al museo, se perdía por horas. El recordó sentarse en frente a una pintura llamada Llama de Junio por casi 3 horas. Había una mujer durmiendo en una clase de silla, vistiendo un vestido anaranjado brillante que pareciera de la más fina seda que jamás alguien hubiese visto. Tenia la impresión de que podía tocar la tela. Había muchos artistas que le gustaba y parecía que tenía uno nuevo cada vez que iba a algún museo. La última vez que se aventuró a salir fue a Vermeer. Trató de recodar cuando fue la última vez que le fue posible salir. Posiblemente fue hace unos 3 o 4 meses.

Es un hombre muy reservado, siempre lo ha sido, pero sorprendió a Hermione y a si mismo cuando le contó sobre sus conocimientos y agrado del mundo Muggle. Se permitió saborear el primer sorbo de su brandy mientras se sentaba en frente de la chimenea. Pensó que talvez podría sorprenderla nuevamente si le pedía que lo acompañara a cenar el próximo fin de semana; después de todo ahora son colegas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Era Sabado en la manana. Severus se habia levantado temprano, como era su costumbre, se vistió de manera casual; pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de seda con sus mangas dobladas. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y escribió una nota pequeña a Hermione. No, pensó, Miss Granger.

_Miss Granger:_

_Me he dado cuenta esta manana que necesitaremos varios ingredientes para el año escolar. Será necesario ir a Hogmeade para poder escogerlos en cantidades necesarias._

_Esté lista para salir a las dos de la tarde. Nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade y nos dirigiremos a la Apotecary. Necesitaré enseñarle como escoger los ingredientes mas frescos. En un futuro proximo usted se hara cargo y necesita aprender la mejor manera de hacerlo._

_Una vez que hayamos terminado, podemos mandar por delivery los ingredientes al castillo. Imagino que nos llevará toda la tarde, por lo que perderemos la cena en el Gran Comedor. Será mejor para nosotros tener la cena en las Tres Escobas, o mejor, en Londres Muggle._

_La encontraré afuera de sus habitaciones a las dos._

_Severus Snape_

Miró la carta varias veces, luego la cerró y selló con cera con su símbolo personal. Se aseguró de que no paresca que le está pidiendo ir a cenar, sino que cenaran juntos, sin _si_, ni _y,_ ni _peros_. Abrió la pequeña ventana cerca de su escritorio y silbó. Luego de unos instantes un cuervo negro y largo apareció y le hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

"Osiris, dale esto a Miss Granger, ella esta en la puerta contigua, pero espera por la respuesta." El ave volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y voló hacia la habitación de Hermione. Sólo tenia que volar unos 4 a 5 metros asi que Hermione no demorará en saber que tiene correspondencia. Justo recien se habia despertado y fue al baño, cuando estaba por coger la toalla, vio una gran ave blanca, se preguntó quien la podia haber mandado. No conocia a alguien que tuviera dicha ave. Abrió la ventana y espero a que pasara. Era el cuervo más grande que hubiera visto antes, sus plumas eran brillantes y tan negras que brillaban algo azul, no es tan diferente al cabello de Severus, pensó. Ella sonrió, si no podia llamar a Severus por su nombre delante de él, entonces se daria el placer de hacerlo cuando pensaba en él.

Tomó el pequeño pergamino que estaba en la pierna del ave, y miró el nombre del remitente. Se sorprendió, era de él, de Severus.

"Oh no, debí de haber olvidado que me encontraria con él o algo," dijo en voz alta. Miró al ave, "Estaba molesto cuando escribió esto?" Para su sorpresa, el ave sacudió su cabeza. 'Si', pensó, 'definitivamente debe ser su ave.' Se sentó y exhaló tranquilamente al saber que él no estaba molesto, y leyó la nota.

"Cena?" tuvo que leerlo dos veces. Prácticamente le ordenaba que tuviera la cena con él. Pareciera que el viaje al apotecario es ideal, naturalmente llevará varias horas tomar los mejores y frescos ingredientes, asi como escoger la correcta cantidad para las pociones planeadas para el primer trimestre. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo sola, asi que naturalmente él va a enseñarle. Para cuando hayan terminado, ya habrá terminado la cena en el Gran Comedor. Porque no tener una cena fuera? Fue a su oficina rapidamente para responderle, haciendole saber que estará lista. Esta noche cenará con Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione estaba fuera de sí, iba a pasar toda la tarde y casi parte de la noche con Severus. Tenía que vestir de lo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo lucir como si no hubiera querido; después de todo iban a pasar la tarde comprando los ingredientes para pociones, seguido de una cena con un colega. Bueno, un colega, por el momento.

Fue al baño y tomó una ducha rapida, luego regresó a su alcoba para planear como iba ha hacer. Se dirigio hacia su guardarropa y se dio cuenta que no tenia nada apropiado para usar. Toda la ropa que no fuera Muggle la hacia ver como una vieja renegona. Rapidamente tono un poco de polvos flu e ingreso a la chimenea, sólo habia una persona quien la podria salvar, y felizmente es la unica persona que entenderia su situación. Llamó a Ginny, esperanzada de que no sea muy temprano para ella. Luego de unos momentos la cabeza de Ginny aparecio a traves de las flamas.

"Hermione, como estas?" Ginny nunca antes habia escuchado a su amiga tan frenetica y se preguntaba si trabajar con el Profesor Snape habia finalmente hecho que se rindiera.

"Ginny, estoy fabulosa! Necesito tu ayuda." Ginny estaba sorprendida, nunca habia visto a Hermione tan excitada.

"Bueno, ven entonces." Ella retrocedió y espero a que su amiga atravesara las llamas. Cuando se juntaron las amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y luego se sentaron en el sofa en frente de la chimenea.

"Ya sueltalo, estoy muriendo por saber que es lo que te tiene tan excitada," dijo Ginny, sonriendo y moviendo sus manos como si hicieran un torbellino. Hermione miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solas.

"Está Draco?"

"No, fue a visitar a su madre. Hermone, que es lo que pasa? Mirate, pareces un gato que se acaba de comer a un canario!"

"Ok!," Tomó un respiro, "Te acuerdas que te conté que tenia cierto sentimiento hacia un Slytherin durante nuestro septimo año?"

"Sí", Ginny cruzó sus manos y frunció sus cejas, "y no creo haberte perdonado por no haberme dicho quien era."

"Bueno me puedes perdonar ahora, por que sucede que ese Slytherin no es nadie más que el Profesor Snape." Ahora Hermione era quien cruzaba sus brazos y le dio a Ginny una sonrisa de sastifacion.

"No!" Hermione, estas segura? No puedo creerlo!" Ambas comenzaron a reirse. "Él lo sabe?"

"Por Merlin, espero que no!" gritó Hermone.

"Supongo que aun tienes ese sentimiento por él entonces?" Ginny se acercó a ella.

"Sí, un perverso sentimiento, Gin. No puedo decirte que tan difícil es estar con él en la misma habitación. Tratar de mantener mis manos tranquilas."

"Wow! Si que te dio duro. Entonces, como ha estado? Quiero decir…..ha sido amable contigo? Draco y yo lo vimos dias despues de que llegaras a Hogwarts, y debo admitirlo, parecia ser una persona diferente cuando lo llegas a conocer, especialmente fuera de la relacion profesor/estudiantes."

"Tienes razón, no me mal entiendas, él sigue siendo el mismo Snape que conocimos en el colegio, pero, mmm no sé, parece más…..accesible. Bueno, accesible y cierta parte más amigable."

"Bueno, tengo que decirlo, hay algo que tienen estos hombres molestos de Slytherin que los hacen tan irresistibles a estas pobres e inocentes mujeres Gryfindors."

"Ginny, tu nunca ha sido inocente, y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda. Voy a ir a Hogsmeade con Severus esta tarde por algunos ingredientes para pociones, y luego vamos a tener cena en Londres. Ahora, no es una cita, pero por lo menos quiero mostrarle que no sólo soy un colega, sino que pueda verme como una mujer."

"Ahora es 'Severus'". Sonrió Ginny.

"Bueno, no realmente, aún nos tratamos formalmente, pero puedo llamarlo como quiero cuando no esttá cerca, o no?" Hermione se arrecostó en el sofa, haciendose sentir más comoda.

"Verdad. Entonces, a ver, necesitamos encontrar algo lo suficientemente casual como para ir a comprar ingredientes, y aún asi lo suficientemente sexy como para ir a cenar con aquel hombre al cual intentas impresionar y a la vez no." Ginny se paró y comenzó a pasearse por la sala por algunos minutos hasta que sonrió y "tengo justo lo necesario, ven!"

Tomó a Hermione de la mano y subieron a su habitación. Ginny y Draco tienen tres meses de casados pero ya llevan viendo juntos por casi un año en la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius se habia ido con Rosemerta luego de la guerra, y han estado viviendo en Francia; y le habia dado a Draco la mitad de la fortuna de la familia, y completamente cortó con Narcisa. Ella, después de todo, habia tenido un amorio con poderoso mago español, asi que él le puede proveer de todo el dinero necesario para ser feliz. Ginny y Hermione ingresaron a un closet lleno con docenas y docenas de vestidos, tunicas, faldas y todo lo que puedas imaginar. Luego de ir empujando varias prendas, Ginny finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando.

"Aquí está," sacó una capa de seda crema con una falda que combinaba y un polo que dejaba los hombros descubiertos. "La falda y el polo debe quedarte perfectamente, y la capa te hará ver como si flotaras mientras te mueves, ves?" Ginny movia la capa en frente de Hermione, y la tela parecia ser como liquido. Era realmente hermoso.

"Oh Ginny, es hermoso, pero muy formal. Recuerda, se supone que debo lucir como si no tratara de verme bien para él."

"Oh! Tienes razon. Ok, no hay problema, aqui tenemos varias opciones. Algo simple, a ver…" Ambas pasaron la siguiente hora buscando por algo simple y casual, pero a la vez lo suficientemente sexy para llamar la atención del Maestro de Pociones. Finalmente encontraron diversos conjuntos que eran perfectos para expedición de Hermione con Severus, y mientras salian del closet se encontraron cara a cara con Draco.

"MMMM Huelo a problemas. Ustedes dos han estado ahí dentro eternamente, riendo y susurrando. Que traman ustedes dos y a quien tengo que prevenir?" levantó desconfiadamente la ceja al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y golpeaba impacientemente el piso con su pie.

"Draco, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?" Se acercaba Ginny mientras le peñiscaba la mejilla. Él la tomó de la cintura y daba de mordisco el cuello, luego volvió a ver a Hermione.

"Bueno Hermione, con quien va a salir esta noche?" Draco sabía lo suficiente de mujeres para saber que si estaban largo tiempo dentro de un closet lleno de ropa, riendo y susurrando, significaba que una de ellas tendria una cita, y ya que Ginny es su esposa, toda la culpa cae en Hermione.

"Honestamente, Draco, siempre tienes que ser tan suspicaz? Es sólo que no he tenido tiempo de comprar ropa y pensé que podria pedir prestado a Ginny hasta que pueda ir de compras." Sonrió y dejó la ropa sobre la cama. Draco entrecerró sus ojos y caminaba hacia ella.

"Soy un Slytherin, siempre somos suspicaces. Y nueve de diez veces con buenas razones, ahora sueltalo, quien es?" Ahora estaba sentado en la cama, sonriendo. Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Draco, para! Si Hermione no quiere decirtelo, no tiene por que hacerlo."

"Cual es el problema?" levantó sus hombros, "Quiero decir, por que tanto secreto de que ella tenga una cita con alquien?"

"Bueno, veras, no es realmente una cita," dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"No es una cita, correcto, y es por eso que han escogido tanta ropa como para abrir tu propia boutique. Si no es una cita, entonces, exactamente que es?"

"Sólo voy a conseguir algunos ingredientes para el nuevo año escolar con un colega, y como vamos a regresar terminada la cena en el Gran Comedor, iremos a Londres a cenar," las ultimas palabras la dijo casi en un susurro. Hermione se paró y empezó a doblar la ropa en la pequeña maleta que Ginny le habia dado. "Realmente no es nada, Draco."

"Espera un minuto," Draco se paró, "colegas, ingredientes para el colegio. Acaso no vas a compartir clases con Severus este año?" Draco notó como se iba poniendo rojo el cuello y las mejillas de Hermione, "Es Severus! Tienes una cita con Severus! Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Tuvistes cierto sentimiento hacia él desde que estuvimos en el colegio, no?" Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama y empezó a reir. Ginny inmediatamente lo golpeó en su brazo.

"Draco Malfoy, no te burles de ella!"

"Lo siento, Hermione, lo juro, no me estaba burlando de ti," Draco sacudia su cabeza y empezaba a limpiarse las lagrimas que habian caido de sus ojos por reir tan fuerte, "Pienso que es fabuloso!" Ambas chicas lo quedaron mirando como si le estuviera saliendo un ojo extra en la mitad de la frente.

"No vas a decirme que estoy loca, o que te disgusta la idea, o tratar de pesuadirme de lo contrario?" Hermione se sentó en la cama cautelosamente.

"Mira, amo a Severus, él ha sido más que un padre mientras estuve en Hogwarts, en comparación a Lucius; y pienso no puedo pensar en algo mucho mejor para él que encontrar a alguien que lo haga feliz. Hizo muchos errores cuando era joven que le costó su felicidad, que muchas veces damos por garantizado. Ha pasado más de veinte años enmendando sus errores. No Hermione, no te voy a reprochar nada. Si te gusta, adelante, sólo que no juegues con él, es lo único que lo alejaría." Hermione se impresionó como Draco hablaba de Severus, nunca pensó que lo hiciera de esa forma. Él es todo un Slytherin y raramente habla con tal emoción, pero habia tanta convicción en sus palabras cuando habló, que no pudo evitar abrasarlo fuertemente.

"Gracias Draco, gracias por tu soporte."

"Hey Hermione, es mi esposo a quien estás aplastando sobre tu cuerpo," protestó Ginny.

"Damas por favor, hay Draco para todas y aún sobra." Draco jaló a Ginny y los tres cayeron sobre la cama. Luego de varios golpes en forma de juego, en que Draco le pidió a Hermione que participara, se excusó y salió de la habitación.

"Ginny, realmente eres afortunada. Ha cambiado mucho desde que lo atrapastes, o no? Dijo Hermione.

"Realmente si. Recuerdas cuando era un total imbecil con todos nosotros en el colegio? Ahora dice que es su manera de coquetear," Ginny ayudó a Hermione a terminar de empacar y la acompaño a la chimenea. "Ahora, me llamas mañana via flu y me cuentas todo lo que pasó, me escuchastes?"

"Fuerte y claro Sr. Malfoy," Hermione abrazó a Ginny le agradeció todo e ingresó a la chimenea. "Hogwarts – Habitación de Hermione Granger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola chicos, sorry por la demora, pero como recompensa subi 4 capitulos…..ahora viene lo interesante, la primera cita no tan cita de Hermione y Severus……que creen que pueda pasar??? Mmmmm pronto lo sabran :)………..


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicos…….bueno mas vale tarde que nunca no??? No sabia como hacer con la súper cita, que no es cita………espero que les guste……diviértanse!!!!...

Cita……primera parte

Prácticamente la mañana había volado para Hermione. Se probó cada traje que Ginny le había entregado. Luego del traje numero nueve, encontró el adecuado. Era un traje de dos piezas de color azul, la falda era larga, pero tenia abertura en ambos lados que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y una blusa sin mangas con un cuello de corte V que termina justo donde dejaría de ser correcto. Simple y casual, pero sostiene estratégicamente las correctas partes de su cuerpo. Se miró al espejo y dio una vuelta, ahora lo único que necesitaba hacer es arreglar su cabello. Luego de varios minutos se aseguró que su cabello estuviera suave y manejable, sólo por si acaso, y se hizo una media cola dejando unos rulos a los lados de su rostro. Ahora sólo faltaba maquillaje y zapatos. Miró su reloj, eran la una con cincuenta, lo cual significaba que Severus tocaría la puerta en cualquier momento. Terminado el maquillaje se vio nuevamente en el espejo y se echo perfume.

"Bueno Hermione," se dijo, "esta tarde va ha hacer tan buena como luces."

Tomó un fuerte respiro, y se dirigió a la sala para asegurarse de que Severus aun no había llegado. Notó una sombra a través de la puerta; en segundos Severus golpeó la puerta e inmediatamente Hermione sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas en su estomago, una señal: que todo se iría al demonio si no controlaba sus nervios. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró vestido con ropa Muggle. Retrocedió y no tuvo mejor opción que quedarse mirándolo. Estaba usando un traje gris, la camisa también era gris pero un tono más claro y corbata igualmente de gris claro. Tenía un look monocromático, aire a un gangster. Su cabello estaba amarrado a una cola, por lo que se le podía ver todo su rostro. No es que no se viera terriblemente sexy con su cabello amarrado, pero ahora ella lo podría ver mejor. Hermione sabía que no era un hombre simpático; pero para ella, era como realmente un hombre debería lucir. Se paró delante de ella con su capa en brazo, la hizo recordar mucho a Lucius Malfoy.

"Lista, Miss Granger?" preguntó. Notó como lo estaba estudiando con su mirada. Ella nunca lo había visto con ropa Muggle, por lo que le permitió dicha mirada.

"Si, sólo necesito mi capa y zapatos. Estaré en sólo dos segundos" se voteó 'ohDiosohDiosohDiosohDiosohDios' pensó mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio. Nunca lo había imaginado en ropa Muggle, y nunca pensó que se vería tan maliciosamente galante con esa ropa. Tomó su capa del closet y se deslizó hacia un par de sandalias caladas. Mientras Hermione se encontraba en su dormitorio, Severus aprovechó para soltar un poco su cuello. Estaba acostumbrado a usar cuellos altos, pero no corbatas. Había usado ropa Muggle sólo cuando visitaba el Londres Muggle, así que estaba muy poco acostumbrado; por su puesto si agregamos el hecho de que Hermione había atendido la puerta luciendo el más delicioso traje que nunca había visto. No había nada elegante en ello, pero en el momento que la vio, se sintió como si cayera de cabeza de la Torre de Astronomía. Gracias a Merlín que se retiró por sus zapatos, ya que necesitaba algunos momentos para componerse.

Cuando regresó, Severus se retiró de la puerta para permitirle que saliera. Caminaron por los pasajes ocultos de Hogwarts en silencio. Severus le había enseñado los pasajes sólo días antes, ya que él los había utilizado durante sus épocas de espía para que no lo vieran salir del colegio. Luego de unos instantes llegaron al punto de aparición, fuera de Hogwarts.

"Confio que haya adquirido su licencia para aparecerse, Miss Granger?' preguntó mientras la veía.

"Si, pero temo que aun soy nueva en ello. Recibí mi licencia hace un par de años atrás pero no lo he usado mucho." Era cierto, ella raramente se aparecía, sólo lo hace cuando visita a sus padres por las fiestas. Se acercó a ella con un paso.

"Entonces lo haremos juntos. Puedo?" el bajó su mirada y puso sus manos al rededor de su cintura. Ella se sorprendió de que él la tocara de dicha manera, pero no había otra manera de que ambos se aparecieran. Cuando Severus se acercó a ella, Hermione le permitió que se tomara la libertad de sostenerla de la manera más íntima. Él es una cabeza más alto, por lo que ella colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y respiró profundamente sonriendo, olía divinamente.

Les tomó sólo unos segundos en aparecerse junto a la Apotecary. Ambos dudaban en el momento en que se separaron. Severus la dejó ir luego de unos segundos y dio un paso atrás.

"Luce un poco pálida, Miss Granger. Realmente no tiene la costumbre de aparecerse, no?" La observaba mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su estomago y pareciera como si fuera a correr en cualquier momento. Se sonrió a si misma y abrió sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta que habían estado tan cerca todo aquel momento.

"No como debería. Imagino uno deja de sentirse mareada cuando llega a acostumbrarse a viajar de esta forma."

"Por supuesto," dijo con diversión en su voz. "Si se encuentra lo suficientemente bien, deberíamos empezar, venga." Colocó su mano en su espalda. Al momento que ingresaban sonó una pequeña campana, haciéndole saber al dueño que alguien había ingresado. Severus y Hermione se pararon delante del mostrador cuando un pequeño hombre mayor vino de la parte de atrás de la tienda.

"Ah, Profesor, buenas tardes. Que puedo hacer por usted?" el viejo hombre sonrió a Severus y luego miró a Hermione, saludándola con la cabeza.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Wicket," lo saludó, y con sus manos señalaba a Hermione, "Ella es la Miss Granger, me asistirá con algunas de mis clases este año."

"Buenas tardes, Sr." Le sonrió al hombre, quien pareció sonrojarse.

"Necesitamos escoger algunos ingredientes y le estaré mostrando a Miss Granger como es el proceso de selección. Le ha llegado el 'Olmo Escurridizo' que ordené la semana pasada?" preguntó Severus.

"Si, justo esta mañana, Profesor. Lo tendré listo mientras hace sus compras.' Le contestó el hombrecito al tiempo que le entregaba una canasta a Severus.

"Si, estará bien," Severus y Hermione se dirigieron al final de la tienda. "Comencemos por el final, así no nos olvidaremos de nada. Tiene la lista?" Hermione asintió y sacó su lista, y así comenzaron a hacer las compras. Durante todo el momento Severus indicaba que plantas son mejores para ciertas pociones y así como determinar cuando un ingrediente está lo suficientemente fresco. Cuando acabaron de hacer todas las compras ya eran un poco más de las seis de la tarde. Hermione no podía creer que se hubieran tomado tanto tiempo en la Apotecary; pero había aprendido mucho de Severus durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando se dirigieron al mostrador, se dio cuenta que habían cinco canastas llenas, además de las dos que sostenían. Aparentemente cuando llenaban una canasta, Severus iba y conseguía una nueva sin que ella lo notara. Severus le entregó un papel a Sr. Wicket.

"En otro momento le enseñaré como llenar el voucher para el Sr. Wicket, lo cual le servirá para pagar la cuenta. Cuando él termine de envolver todo, lo colocará en unas pequeñas cajas, y con un pequeño encantamiento las cajas aparecerán en el salón de clases."

"Supongo que no ha hechizado las cajas con los ingredientes para que estos se guarden solos, o si?" le preguntó con una sonrisa. Él apretó un poco sus labios y la miró.

"Vamos, Miss Granger, no me diga que no le emociona tener todo el DIA de mañana para presionar y colocar los intestinos de gusanos en pequeñas botellas?" Hermione arrugó la nariz, y se estremeció. Realmente Severus sabe como arruinar la diversión. Agradecieron al dueño y se retiraron. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo. Severus la tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia otro punto distinto de aparición. Se detuvieron a unos pocos pasos de las Tres Escobas.

"Hay algún tipo de comida la cual le apetezca en estos momentos?" le preguntó mientras se quitaba la capa. "Podemos tener la cena aquí mismo si no desea viajar a Londres."

"No, creo que Londres seria genial. Además hace tiempo que no voy por alla." Se acercó a él mientras también se quitaba la capa. Severus sostuvo ambas capas y las encogió lo suficiente para que entrara en su bolsillo.

"Entonces, podemos?". La sostuvo nuevamente en su cintura y desaparecieron; apareciendo en un pequeño callejón. Severus le dio unos momentos a Hermione para que se componga. "Estás bien?" él esperaba que ella no notara el hecho de que hubiera sido muy amable. No era su costumbre preocuparse por los demás pero se sentía protector hacia ella por como se encontraba. Hermione respiró profundamente y asintió, haciéndolo saber que estaba bien. Caminaron lado a lado por el callejón. Mientras caminaban por la calle, Hermione se preguntaba a donde la podía llevar el mal-humorado-Maestro de Pociones; aunque ha sido muy amable durante todo el día. Él había sido cortes con ella desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, pero esta tarde era diferente.

Mientras habían estado en el Apotecary, había sido lo suficientemente paciente en sus explicaciones para que ella aprendiera a escoger los ingredientes. Había sido cortés mientras caminaban juntos, realmente era totalmente un caballero. Cualquiera podría decir cosas con respecto a Severus Snape, pero una cosa si era clara, sabe tratar a una dama en una cita; ella había decidido que era exactamente eso, una cita. La noche era clara y fría, y se preguntaba a donde la estaba llevando. Ella no había respondido su pregunta acerca de lo que deseaba comer, así que ella esperaba que su gusto por la comida fuera tan buena como su gusto por la ropa. Se detuvieron en frente de un pequeño edificio con toldos azules. Hermione miró y sonrió.

"Al Casbah! Oh, Hace tiempo que había deseado venir," lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo nuevamente. "Viene muy a menudo, Profesor?"

"Así es. Algunas veces siento la comida de Hogwarts insípida, por lo que vengo a resucitar mi paladar." Abrió la puerta e ingresaron. Las luces eran tenues, y el aroma, suave. Hermione estaba en el cielo. Un hombre se aproximó a ellos, reconociendo inmediatamente a Severus, lo saludó con la mano.

"Sr. Snape, que alegria verlo!"

"Hola, Coman." Este sonrió y miró Hermione

"Ya veo, cena para dos."

"Lo siento, pero ha sido cosa de último minuto y no tengo reservaciones," Conan sacudió su cabeza y levantó las manos.

"Por favor. Usted Sr. no necesita reservaciones para venir. Déme un momento, me aseguraré de que se le de una mesa enseguida." Asintió y se dirigió a un lado de las mesas, aplaudiendo y llamando a varios mozos. Luego de unos minutos regresó y los guió a una oscura esquina, ya que a Severus le gusta su privacidad; y luego de muchos años como espía, está acostumbrado a no estar a la vista de la gente. Mejor ver cuando el peligro cuando se acerca, ha ser atrapado por sorpresa, esa es su filosofía. Luego de sentarse, Severus ordenó su Shiraz favorito. Rápidamente llego el vino con varios aperitivos. Sirvió una copa y le entregó a Hermione, ella tomó un sorbo y le agradó el vino rojo. Ordenaron su cena y esperaron en silencio. Hermione se preguntaba como empezar una conversación con él que no tenga nada que ver con el colegio, pociones ni que suene a negocios. En eso encontró el tema perfecto. Luego de que la cena llegara, empezó.

"Profesor, tiene un hermoso cuervo."

"Gracias, Miss Granger." Sonrió. Pensó que era divertido que intentara una conversación y que sólo haya podido pensar en Osiris.

"Nunca había visto un cuervo tan largo. Pertenece a su familia?"

"Si, se puede decir." Ella se rió y él la miró con curiosidad.

"Puedo preguntarle, que es tan divertido?" le preguntó, elevando sus cejas.

"Bueno, cuando el ave apareció esta mañana con su nota, tuve miedo que hubiera olvidado alguna reunión con usted. Bruscamente le pregunté si usted estaba molesto cuando escribió la nota, realmente no esperé a que me entienda, pero al parecer lo hizo. Sacudió su cabeza y me dio esa mirada que me hizo recordarlo a usted cuando estaba en el colegio." Severus casi se atora con su pedazo de bistec. Ella ahora vive en los calabozos y por su puesto va a pasar mucho tiempo ahí. Ella se daría cuenta de la presencia constante de Osiris. No es inusual que los profesores se queden con sus aves, pero otras aves, sin incluir Fawkes, usualmente están en la lechuzeria. Hermione es curiosa; ya se ha dado cuenta que Osiris es extremadamente inteligente para ser un ave, y pronto podría darse cuenta. Tenía que decidir si le contaba a cerca de la naturaleza de Osiris o no. La estudiaba mientras ella estaba cortando su carne en pequeños pedazos. Ella siempre ha sido una persona confiable, por ello formó parte de la Orden. Eso era una de sus mejores cualidades, Hermione Granger sabe como guardar un secreto.

Miss Granger, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, desearía poder sentir que puedo confiar en usted. Estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa. Hermione dejo su cuchillo y tenedor y puso sus manos en su regazo.

"Por su puesto Profesor. Usted sabe que nunca rompería su confidencia. Pero, pienso que seria mejor si nos hablamos de manera informal, por nuestros nombres?" Lo dijo. Ella sabia que la única manera de poder tener algún tipo de relación con él, debería ser sintiéndose cómodos uno del otro y llamarse por sus nombres ayudaría. Ella era Granger durante sus años en el colegio, una estudiante y una niña.

"Tiene razón, Miss……Hermione." Ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, dejándolo temporalmente desconectado de lo que iba a decir. Rápidamente se recuperó y fue al tema 'Osiris'. "Ahora, la cosa es que Osiris no es un ave de mi familia, él actualmente es un miembro de mi familia. Él es, Osiris Dominicus Snape, mi primo; y como puede adivinar, un animago." Esperó hasta que los ojos de Hermione volvieran a su tamaño normal. Él sabia que su cerebro estaba trabajando a 100 para preguntar, levantó su mano para detenerla y no preguntara lo obvio. "No puede volver a tomar la forma humana."

"Porque? Que le pasó?"

"Cuando tenia 23 años conoció a una mujer en el Oriente. Realmente nadie sabía mucho de ella, sólo que venia de aquella parte del mundo. Él estuvo locamente enamorado de ella, por dos semanas, todo un record en él. Cuando terminó la relación, la mujer quedó devastada. Ella lo empezó a seguir y se aparecía en la casa de él en todo momento, él era cruel con ella. La ignoraba en muchas ocasiones, pero habían veces que él la veía siguiéndolo, así que la humillaba públicamente." Hermione estaba en el borde de su silla. Severus tomó un poco de vino y continuó con la historia.

"Luego de unos dos meses de estar persiguiéndolo, ella se dio cuenta que él nunca la iba a amar. Un dia lo siguió a su casa. Él había bajado la guardia al no verla por varios días. Así que cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de su casa, ella salió de entre los arbustos y sostuvo un cuchillo sobre su propia garganta y antes de atravesársela y suicidarse, lo maldijo, haciéndolo vivir en su manera de animago. Supongo que ella esperaba que fuera algún animal fácil de matar o que fuera devorado por algún otro animal." Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado.

"Que horrible. Nunca había escuchado algo semejante," dijo tomando un poco de vino, "y no hay manera de hacerlo volver?" Severus sacudió su cabeza.

"Lamentablemente no, maldiciones en que son fortalecidas con la muerte, son muy difíciles de romper; pero aquellas que se han hecho por un amor infinito, nunca se podrán romper. Me vistió esa misma noche. He tratado año a año en transformarlo, pero no lo he conseguido. Albus también trató." Sacudió su cabeza. "No hay cura para él. Hace siete años atrás, me pidió que ya no lo intentara. Se había resignado a su suerte, y pienso que ha aprendido lo mejor de ello. Como una petición, no le he contado a nadie sobre él, bueno además de Albus por su puesto."

"Por que me lo ha contado?" preguntó.

"Lo hubiera descubierto de todas manera, y va pasar mucho tiempo en los calabozos. Y ya que no la he visto llegando con lechuza alguna, posiblemente llegue un momento en que me pida a Osiris para hacer alguna correspondencia, y no quiero que piense que no deseo que él cargue su correspondencia, ya que no es mi elección, sino de él."

"Como se comunica con él? Usa Legitimancia?"

"La Legitimancia es la mejor manera de poder comunicarse con él. Al principio era la única manera, pero eventualmente ha logrado poder escribir con su pico. No es muy claro y difícil de leer pero funciona. Esto lo hace en raras circunstancias. Y como Albus y yo sabemos legitimancia, raramente necesita comunicase de otra manera. Si alguna vez necesita comunicarse con él, posiblemente necesite hacerlo de manera escrita." Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no es extraño para un mago que se quede atrapado en su forma de animago por algunos días, o inclusive semanas. La mayoría de veces pasa por estar tan ebrios que no pueden pensar claramente en transformarse. Pero era lo primera vez que escuchaba de algo así.

Comieron el resto de su cena en conversación. Severus le preguntó si aun tenia aquel gato demente, ella se rió y asintió. Crookshanks estaba con sus padres por el momento, y vendría al colegio una vez empezado las clases. Crooks adoraría su nuevo cuarto y estar por los oscuros pasillos del calabozo. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera problemas con Osiris, como ser su cena.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Terminaron su cena, y agradecieron a Coman, prometiéndole que regresarían. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y Severus se preguntaba si aun la suerte estaba con él, por lo que le preguntó a Hermione si quería dar una vuelta por su librería favorita, que se encontraba a unas calles de ahí. No quería aun regresar a Hogwart ya que, aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba pasando un tiempo agradable con Hermione. El no quería involucrase de otra manera que no sea estrictamente de negocios, pero desde que se sentaron en aquel restaurante, ya eran más que sólo colegas. Había estado solo por casi toda su juventud e igualmente su adultez. La vida como espía no le daba tiempo para tener ningún tipo de romance. Acaso eso lo que quiere?, un romance? Él sabía que buscaba tener una conversación amena y disfrutar su compañía, pero no había querido ilusionarse con ella, ya que siempre termina con el corazón roto y decepciones.

Si hubiera decidido en siempre usar la Legitimancia, se hubiera dado cuenta que Hermione también estaba pensando lo mismo. Al inicio, estar cerca de él había resultado tedioso e inconfortable, pero durante las ultimas semanas han sido muy agradables a su lado. Severus es una persona con alto nivel intelectual, por lo cual lo encontraba increíblemente estimulante y sexy. Además ella sabia que nunca se iban a aburrir ya que siempre tenían un tema de que hablar, y más teniendo cosas en común. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, se sentía temerosa, él nunca había tenido una relación seria antes, o por lo menos, no que ella supiera. Su vida como espía le había hecho que tuviera una vida muy difícil y más sobre el romance. No había dudas, en su mente, que él hubiera amado en el pasado, después de todo es un hombre. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse un montón de cosas. Como seria tenerlo como amante, enamorado, o incluso como esposo? Tantas preguntas y sin respuestas. En ese momento hubiera deseado que Trelawney sirviera de algo, y así poder saber como actuar.

Hermione se dio cuenta que se habían detenido al frente de un edificio, que lucia como una casa de campo. En las ventanas había estantes y estantes de libros, viejos y nuevos. Ella sonrió y miró a Severus. Él la miró y la guió hacia la puerta.

"Has estado aquí anteriormente?" le preguntó.

"No, no creo. Esta bastante lejos del camino," contestó Hermione mientras a travesaba la puerta.

"Si, lo está., pero muchas veces se puede encontrar los mejores libros en lugares como este." Miró alrededor y notó al que atendía cerca al mostrador. Severus saludó al encargado y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. "Cada vez que me encuentro en Londres trato de venir. Hay una sección al otro lado de la tienda que le pueda interesar, es una sección 'Oculta', la he encontrado muy interesante." Le señaló el camino y se dirigió a buscar un libro que lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo de visita. Así como lo dijo, Hermione encontró la sección Oculta muy interesante. Hay tantos libro con hechizos y encantamientos, así como también sobre bestias místicas. Siempre pensó que es gracioso como muchos libros Muggles escriben sobre encantamientos comos si fueran ficción pero son reales, y el libro de bestias místicas, que intenta ser ficción, es real!

Sacudió su cabeza mientras reía, luego decidió caminar a través la sección de literatura. Los libros lucían viejos pero casi sin uso, por lo cual indica le indicaba que han sido cuidados. Mientras miraba los títulos de los libros con su dedo, hubo uno que atrapó su atención. No había leído un libro Muggle en casi dos años. Había estado tan ocupada en graduarse, que sólo había leído los libros de la universidad. Tomó el libro y volteó, sólo para chocarse directamente sobre el pecho de Severus.

"Oh, lo siento!" hubiera caído si es que Severus no la hubiera sostenido por la cintura. "Yo….yo debería haber prestado atención." Ella miró en sus ojos, los cuales la estaban mirando profundamente a los suyos.

"Es mi culpa. Has encontrado algo que te interese?" Sus ojos dejaron de mirar intensamente y eran más divertidos. Severus podía sentirla temblando, pero lo atribuyó a que había sido asustada por él.

"Uhm….sí…Yo," dio un paso atrás, pero sin liberarse de su abrazo. Empezó a abrir el libro y pasar las paginas, "Encontré esto. Siempre he querido leerlo." Severus la soltó y tomó el libro. Miró el titulo.

"Orgullo y Prejuicio. Una buena elección, estoy seguro que lo disfrutará." Le devolvió el libro, haciendo que sus dedos se tocaran. Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba por lo que rápidamente habló, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Y tu, que conseguistes?

"Nada, se hace tarde, deberíamos regresar a Hogwarts." La tomó por el brazo y caminaron hacia el mostrador.

"Pero tienes algo ahí, que es? Has encontrado un libro de pociones escondido?" Se preguntaba por que su comportamiento había cambiado tan de repente. También pensó que era raro que no la dejara ver el libro.

"No, no es un libro de pociones. Es sólo un viejo libro que vi la última vez que estuve aquí, y pensé que seria interesante leerlo. No es importante." Dijo tomando ambos libros y rápidamente le pagó al encargado, saliendo de la tienda. Su curiosidad la estaba ganando, no veía razón alguna por que en le podía decir que libro había escogido cuando ella se lo había dicho sin problemas, realmente es algo tonto! Severus le sostuvo el brazo mientras caminaban de regreso al mismo punto de aparición. Cuando llegaron al sitio, ella retiró su brazo.

"Sé que se esta haciendo tarde, pero no veo por que tenemos que regresar corriendo."

"Necesito levantarme temprano en la mañana, y estoy seguro que tu también. Solamente tengo apuro en volver."

"Lo que pasa es que quieres regresar rápidamente para así no preocuparte de que vea lo que has comprado. Honestamente, Severus, me has contado sobre Osiris, y ahora tienes secretos sobre un libro." Severus la miró, sabiendo que tenía razón. De todas maneras, no es gran cosa, es sólo un libro. Suspiró y abrió la bolsa y le entregó el libro. Así podría terminar con todo ello. Cuando Hermione miró el libro, se volvió a él.

"Amo a Coleridge! Su poesía es hermosa. Por que no querías que lo viera?"

"Para que te puedas reír a mis costillas, no gracias." Apartándose de ella.

"Por que me reiría?" Contestó mientras se acercaba a él.

"Oh por favor, Miss Granger. El malvado Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts, el idiota grasiento, un amante de la poesía?" dijo volteándose, para no ver cuando comenzara a reírse de él. Siempre había amado la poesía, pero nunca pudo disfrutarla en su casa. Una vez su padre lo había visto leyendo poesía y lo golpeó severamente. 'Niños de mente débiles son los que leen poesía', le gritaba. Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, viviendo entre sus compañeros de Slytherin, hubiera sido ridiculizado por leer algo tan puro e inspirador. Como profesor, era odiado y temido. Era visto como el malvado murciélago de los calabozos, sin sentimientos ni conocimiento de lo que es el amor o ser amado. De seguro, lo último si era cierto, pero Severus Snape sabía como apreciar la belleza en todas sus formas. Era algo que no todos se toman el tiempo de encontrar. Había mantenido en secreto su amor por la poesía y ahora ella sabía.

"Creo que es adorable, Severus." Le respondió con voz suave y acercándose a él. "Pienso que eres adorable." Se acercó más y tocó su hombro, sabiendo que tenía que opacar el temor que sentía Severus de la posibilidad de que se burlen de él. Severus se volteó lentamente tomando la mano fuera de su hombro. "Yo lo siento….yo," pensó que la empujaría lejos de él, pero antes de terminar la oración, él se acercó a ella y le tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Le acarició sus mejillas con el pulgar, se acercó más hasta tocar sus labios y la besó suavemente. Levantó su cabeza y miró en dentro de sus ojos, los cuales estaban totalmente abiertos.

"Lamentas que, Hermione?" susurró.

"Por…..Por sobre…..sobrepasar mi limite." Respondió, mientras sentía los fuerte brazos de Severus alrededor de su cintura una vez más.

"Yo no." Respondió, justo antes de aparecer nuevamente cerca de Hogwarts.

Esta vez, Hermione no sintió ninguna molestia mientras aparecían. Severus deseaba acercarla más a él, pero pensó que era mejor no, por lo que la fue soltando lentamente.

"Temo que yo soy quien tenga que disculparse. Creo que sobrepasé mis limites."

"No acepto sus disculpas," sonrió y bajo su rostro tímidamente. "Me gustó lo que hiciste."

Severus se quedó estupefacto. Que debía hacer ahora? Tenía un conflicto con sus emociones desde que ella había llegado. No quería caer en la posibilidad de sentir algo por ella en ningún sentido. Se han visto un poco más de dos semanas y él se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Sí, habían veces durante su último curso, cuando pensaba en ella, pero sólo se permitia pensar en ella como una persona inteligente y hermosa. Y ahora estaba ahí, toda una mujer, y claramente esta dispuesta a acercarse a él sin quejas. Acaso debería dejarse guiar por aquella visión de años atrás? quería que las cosas que pudieron suceder con otra persona, sucediera con Hermione? Acaso lo que vio fue real o incluso puede ser que pase? Desde aquella noche en aquella habitación, no tuvo respuestas. Fue hace tantos años, acaso la había visto a ella? Que es lo que hoy quiere desesperadamente?

Hermione se preguntaba que pasaba por su mente. Acaso iban a tratarse de forma formal nuevamente? Se negaría a que lo tratase de otra manera que no sea como Profesor Snape? Había pasado una tarde maravillosa, y no deseaba que terminara. Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, y ahora estaba aquí, sosteniéndola. Recordó lo que Draco le dijo temprano, "_Ve por él" _Pero la tension aun estaba presente. Aun se esta acostumbrando a la nueva y adulta Hermione, y hacia poco tiempo que había empezado a trabajar juntos. Ella podía sentir que Severus se encontraba en un conflicto interno. Una cosa si sabia que era cierto, ella quería que esto sea duradero y real; así que le iba a dar más tiempo. Tiempo para que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, como lo ha sido esta tarde. Aunque ella le había hecho ver que estaba dispuesta a más.

"Quizás, pronto podamos volver a repetirlo?" dijo esperanzada. Severus buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó la capa de ella. Con un movimiento de varita lo volvió a su tamaño natural. Con cuidado lo paso por sus hombros, dejando que sus manos la tocaran suavemente.

"Creo que se puede arreglar," le susurró mientras que sentía como temblaba bajo sus manos, así como sucedió en la tarde, sólo que esta vez sabía que él era la causa. Con un movimiento de su mano empezaron a caminar. Caminaron hacia el castillo en silencio, pero Severus se dio el placer de mantener su mano sobre la espalda de Hermione; quería seguir tocándola, para asegurarse de que era real y que esa noche no había sido un sueño. La tarde había empezado en silencio, y ahora terminaba de la misma manera, con la única diferencia, que ahora ambos caminaban sabiendo que había algo que ambos querían, y que están muy cerca de lograrlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola chicos, sobre la visión de Severus, la sabremos mas adelante...a ver cual creen que pueda ser???...se aceptan ideas jijijijiji


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Era domingo por la mañana, Severus se levantó temprano, aunque realmente casi no había dormido. Cuando llegaron a los calabozos, él la acompaño a sus habitaciones. Estuvieron hablando por varios minutos parados en la puerta principal, principalmente por que ninguno de los dos sabia que más hacer. Debería de darle la mano? Debería besarla? Acaso debería de darle palmadas en su espalda y decirle, 'Nos vemos en la oficina, compañera?'. Se decidió por tomar un camino neutral y sólo besarla en la mejilla, agradeciéndole por la maravillosa tarde y regresar a su habitación. En retorno, Hermione colocó su mano en su pecho, dejándolo descansar por varios segundos antes de decirle que nunca había tenido un tarde tan maravillosa. Por eso, le tomo toda la noche cerrar sus ojos aunque sea unos segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en sus suaves labios.

Decidió tomar su desayuno en su oficina. Las clases empezarían dentro de una semana y quería tomar todo el día revisando sus horarios y los de Hermione, así podría tener la siguiente semana libre para sentarse y relajarse antes de que los pequeños idiotas hagan de su vida un infierno. Se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio, tomando su acostumbrado café. Osiris se encontraba parado mirando a traves de la ventana el Bosque Prohibido.

"_Severus."_

"Hmm?"

"_Quien es la rica pollita que está a lado?"_ Severus colocó sobre el escritorio los pergaminos que estaba estudiando y lo miró.

"Su nombre es Hermione," dijo con un pequeño gruñido en su voz. "y por favor, abstente de usar dichas terminologías vulgares cuando te refieras a ella en el futuro." Se cruzó de brazos y le dio a Osiris una fuerte mirada.

"_Ah!, entonces así es?"_ Osiris voló hacia el escritorio de Severus.

"Es nada. Es una brillante joven bruja, quien merece ser respetada y no como un pedazo de troll recalentado," Severus se agachó para que así sus ojos miraran los ojos de Osiris. "Lo digo en serio, Osiris. La tratarás con respeto o estaré comiendo cuervo en vez de pato en la cena." Osiris retrocedió y extendió sus alas.

"_Esta bien, esta bien, no es necesario llegar a la violencia."_

"No te voy a permitir que la trates de esa manera." Severus se acomodó en su silla y volvió a tomar sus pergaminos. Osiris se acercó a él, golpeando la esquina de los pergaminos con su pico. Severus se exasperó, bajando el pergamino una vez más. "Que?"

"_Le contastes acerca de mi?"_

"Tuve que hacerlo. Va a vivir aquí abajo, y como dije antes, es brillante. Pudo haberlo descubierto tarde o temprano, así que pensé que era lo mejor decirle."

"_Crees que le moleste si la visito?"_ Severus entrecerró sus ojos y se le acercó.

"Y se puede saber para que deseas ir? Osiris, te juro…." Antes que Severus lo amenace nuevamente, Osiris empezó a sacudir su cabeza.

"_Sólo quiero cambiar de escenario. Merlín, Severus, no crees que me aburro de estar atorado en este castillo día a día, teniendo de compañía al viejo loco y a ti para hablar? Te juro que ya me tiene harto con sus caramelos de limón. Y no hay mucho que pueda hacer mientras vuelo. Vez esos pájaros?" _Preguntó Osiris señalando con sus alas a traves de la ventana, "_Son tan estúpidos! No puedo hablar con ninguno de ellos! Alguna vez has tratado de mantener una conversación intelectual, con algo que sólo rumen su desayuno y tiene algo pastoso en su boca? Estoy seguro que no disfrutarías de tu almuerzo ese día. Mírame, soy un ave, Severus. Que demonios le puedo hacer_?"

Severus no había visto a su primo tan fastidiado en años. Frecuentemente se olvida que para Osiris estar atrapado en ese cuerpo de ave ha sido peor que enviarlo a Azkaban. Como hombre nunca había herido a nadie, por lo menos de manera física. A traves de los años, creció una gran simpatía entre ambos. Ha habido tantas veces en que ha sabido escucharlo, especialmente luego de las reuniones con Voldemort o trabajos con los mortífagos. Ya sea dentro de su trabajo como espía o como profesor, Osiris siempre ha estado para él. Verdaderamente, Osiris se ha convertido en un mejor hombre ahora convertido en pájaro a cuando realmente era un hombre!

"Muchas veces tiendo a olvidar que tan dificultoso debe ser para ti," Severus miró su reloj. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Sabía que Hermione se levantaba temprano, y también sabia que se levantaría temprano para poner en orden los ingredientes que compraron el día de ayer. "De seguro esta en el salón de clases en el armario de ingredientes. No creo que sepa Legitimancia, y si lo sabe, no sé cual sea su nivel. Deberás escribirle si quieres comunicarte con ella."

"_Gracias!_" se fue a ver a su nueva amiga, antes que Severus cambiara de opinión.

Aun cuando es un ave, Osiris es aun un mago; pueda ser que no pueda hacer magia con varita y esté limitado en dichas actividades, pero aun se puede aparecer y conjurar una que otra cosa. Antes del maleficio, se había entrenado en el arte de la magia sin varita, lo cual le es muy útil. La ventaja que tiene ahora para aparecerse es grande, ya que como ave tiene un pequeño tamaño y puede aparecerse de manera silenciosa. No pops para él. Eso le surgido problemas con Severus,

Por un tiempo siempre se aparecía mientras Severus se estaba bañando o tratando de dormir. Finalmente se detuvo cuando Severus amenazó en convertir sus plumas en bolas de pelos rosado, junto con una cola y orejas de conejo. Apareció en el salón de clases, pero no la vio. Voló hacia el escritorio y de ahí pudo escuchar ruido proveniente del armario de ingredientes.

Hermione casi no durmió en toda la noche. No podía sacar de su mente el beso con Severus. Siempre había soñado con besarlo, y se preguntaba que se sentiría. Había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sus labios son tan suaves, y el beso era tibio y dulce. Estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos que no vio una enorme ave negra ahora parada en el estante que esta atrás de ella. Fue a tomar un frasco y por el contrario sintió unas plumas, encontrándose con Osiris.

"Bueno, hola nuevamente," Osiris asintió con la cabeza y bajó hacia la mesa. "Espero que ayer no haya sido muy ruda contigo, es que no tenía idea de quien eras." Osiris inclinó su cabeza y parecía como si encogiera los hombros. 'Las aves tienen hombros?', se preguntó. Se dio cuenta que Osiris utiliza muchos de los gestos humanos luego de tantos años de no serlo, realmente es algo extraño viniendo de un ave, y a la vez normal.

"Mi nombre es Hermione, pero supongo que Severus ya te lo habia dicho." Osiris asintió y Hermione se rió. Busco un pedazo de pergamino y tinta, y los colocó encima de la mesa. Osiris introdujo su pico en la tinta y sosteniendo el pergamino con sus patas, empezó a escribir. Cuando terminó, Hermione se acercó.

"Aprende Legitimancia," lo miró y sonrió, "Eso haría las cosas más sencillas para ambos, no? Crees que Severus estaría dispuesto a enseñarme?" Osiris asintió, se paró nuevamente en el pergamino y escribió 'Ramillas de duende'.

"Te gustaría ayudarme a guardar algunas cosas?" se preguntó y él nuevamente asintió. "Veamos, algo que no pueda intoxicarte ni envenenarte. Como estas al lado de las ramillas, creo que las podrías separar en pequeñas cantidades y colocarlas en aquellos frascos." Él asintió y empezó a separarlas y llenando los frascos. Trabajaron silenciosamente toda la mañana. Realmente Osiris era un buen ayudante, estaba dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Cuando terminaron Hermione limpió el lugar y levantó su brazo, así Osiris podía parase en el. Cerraron todo pero sin seguro, ya que las clases aun no habían empezado y no era necesaria tanta seguridad.

"Alguna vez Severus permitió que lo ayudaras con los ingredientes?" Osiris sacudió su cabeza. Ella sabia, desde que era estudiante, que Severus podía ser muy meticuloso con sus cosas, e inclusive mucho más si se trata de pociones. "Bueno eres bienvenido para ayudarme cuando lo desees." Osiris sacudió sus plumas, lo cual ella lo tomó como un "Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y dejó a Osiris sobre él. Contempló por unos momentos las filas de mesas y sillas que estaban delante de ella; y pensar que unos años atrás ella había estado sentada en una de esas mesas y ahora estaría enseñando. Casi no lo podía creer. Miró a los ojos de Osiris que la miraba intensamente.

"Sabes lo que estoy pensando?" él asintió. No debió de hacerlo pero fue capaz de entrar en su mente. Él es muy curioso y ella no posee la capacidad suficiente para mantenerlo fuera. Severus rara vez mantenía su mente cerrada a él, sabiendo que es la única manera fácil y sencilla de comunicarse, pero tenían un acuerdo desde el inicio, nunca invadirían la mente de otro a menos que sea para comunicarse. Osiris sabía que si se atrevía a ingresar a la mente de su primo, lo pagaría muy caro. Además, había cosas en la mente de Severus que él no desea saber. Su primo había sido un mortífago, y había hecho y visto cosas que mejor ni enterarse.

Con Hermione no habido dicho acuerdo, o por lo menos no aún. Estaba seguro que Severus lo haría prometer de no ingresar a la mente de Hermione, y si lo hubiera hecho, tendría que prometer no volverlo ha hacer. Como es pequeño, puede ingresar a la mente sin ser detectado. Ella se le acercó, "Puedes hacer magia?" Osiris desapareció y en unos segundos apareció a otro lado del escritorio. "Muy impresionante, puedo imaginar que estas limitado, es cierto?" él asintió. Hermione miró la hora y eran casi las doce y treinta. Antes de que se levantara, escucho como la puerta del salón se abría. Severus había ingresado y se dirigía donde ellos.

"Ya terminastes?" preguntó, luego miró a Osiris. "Te has portado bien?"

"_Por supuesto, la estuve ayudando."_ Severus arqueó sus cejas y miró a Hermione.

"Le permitistes que……te ayudara?"

"Sí, hizo un excelente trabajo con las ramillas de duende, y también con algunas hojas secas."

"_Por que no le enseñas Legitimancia? así puedo hablar con ella como una persona normal"_ Severus lo miró.

"Una persona normal?" preguntó Severus mientras miraba a Osiris.

"Quien es una persona normal?" preguntó Hermione. Severus volteó para mirarla y sonrió, algo que últimamente ha estado haciendo.

"Osiris quiere te que enseñe Legitimancia, así puede hablar contigo como una persona normal."

"Me gustaría." Hermione caminó hacia donde estaba él.

"Entonces podemos comenzar las lecciones mañana? Mi semana esta libre, y hemos terminado con los horarios, así que no hay obligaciones académicas que nos preocupen. Estoy seguro que estará muy ocupada una vez que las clases se inicien. Ya para ese entonces tu y Osiris podrán hablar a montones." Miró a Osiris y sonrió maliciosamente. "Pero no me digas que no te advertí, Hermione, él puede hablar hasta matarte si lo dejas. Haré espacio también para enseñarte Oclumencia.

"_Ja ja ja. Sigue con eso, y comenzarás a caminar con un paraguas."_ Osiris salió volando dejando a Hermione y Severus a solas.

"Severus, es no fue amable. No puede ser tan malo como dices." Le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Él sabe que lo estoy molestando. Pero te sugiero que le prohíbas ingresar a tu mente, a menos que sea para conversar. Es muy fácil para él ingresar y que no te des cuenta, además de ver cosas que preferirías que nadie sepa." Le dijo mientras la miraba. Deseando en no meter en problemas a Osiris, decidió no decirle a Severus que ya lo había hecho.

"Me aseguraré de pedirle que no lo haga."

"Bien. Ya has almorzado?"

"No, pensaba en ir a mis habitaciones y preparar algo para comer. Te…..te gustaría acompañarme?"

"Sí, me gustaría." Respondió. Hermione empezó a caminar hacia sus habitaciones. Ella no había cocinado para nadie, a excepción de Harry o Ron, y esperaba que no hubieran sido sólo amables con ella todos estos años, diciéndole que era buena cocinera. Lo último que quería es que Severus salga corriendo por cocinar tan mal.

"Creo que haré unas tortillas, es algo rápido. Estará bien para tí?" él asintió y colocó su mano en la espalda de Hermione.

"Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que hagas estará delicioso."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola chicos, bueno para explicar algo de Osiris, ya que como saben nadie puede aparecerse dentro del castillo, excepto los elfos; bueno digamos que por ser chiquito cuenta como un elfo. :P

Ya fue la cena, ahora viene el almuerzo……pasara algo?? Como creen que se comporte Crookshanks con respecto a Osiris? Será su cena?...mmmmmmm los dejare a su imaginación!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicos…….hey gracias por sus reviews……en un momento de descanso y relax, y en compañía de unos amigos de estudio (aunque son mas de relajo jajajaja) pudimos terminar otro capitulo……..

Tenshi of Valhalla – te soy sincera, yo tampoco soy muy imaginativa que digamos :P pero por ahí me ayudan en pensar…… aunque mis "ayudantes" tienen ideas más raras……

pimpin..ela ….. no hablo indio, pero cuando estudias en un país extranjero en donde solo hablan Ingles las 24 horas del día y en mi zona no hay latinos buuuuuuuuuu, sinceramente se te hace un poco difícil volver al español, y no lo digo por que soy media alienada ni nada, pero te desconectas un poco, y por eso hago esto, fuera que me divierte y me alegra poder entretener a otros…….a ver si me tienen alguito de paciencia :(

floh black……mmmmmm voy a tomar en cuenta eso de que primero entre el ave y el gato haya como una pequeña rivalidad…….aunque aseguro que al final van a terminar más unidos que pegamento en acción.

Y seguimos con …………en la habitación de Hermione……….

Capitulo 12

Hermione dejó a Severus en la sala, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar las tortillas. Había aprendido a cocinar de la forma Muggle, pero mientras esté en el colegio podría cocinar de la manera mágica. Hoy iba a preparar algunas tortillas de manera Muggle, a mano, pero con un movimiento de varia evitaría que se quemen. Cuando ya se dirigía al pequeño comedor con lo que había cocinado, Severus había puesto la mesa.

"Gracias por poner la mesa," le dijo alegremente.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Huele muy bien," dijo mientras olía el suave aroma de la comida.

"Espero que te guste las espinacas."

"Me gustan la mayoría de vegetales." Contestó mientras le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara y luego se sentó al frente suyo. Severus sirvió para ambos y comieron en un confortable silencio por varios minutos.

"Gracias por ser tan amable con Osiris. No tiene muchos amigos, como puedes imaginar; y como me lo hizo saber esta mañana, se aburre teniendo sólo a Albus y a mí para conversar. Sinceramente espero que no te moleste."

"No me molesta para nada. Me gustó que viniera esta mañana. Me agrada que se sienta lo suficientemente confortable como para visitarme." Terminaron su comida sin otra palabra. Era claro que se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del uno al otro, que no eran necesarias las conversaciones. Severus comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de comodidad donde quiera que pudiera estar cerca de ella, como si ella fuera una parte que él hubiera perdido hace tanto tiempo y que recién lo ha encontrado. Sentado frente a ella, se ha dado cuenta que tan solo ha estado por tanto tiempo; queriendo estar solo todo el tiempo, sintiéndose feliz con sólo leer o hacer algunas investigaciones en sus habitaciones. Pero desde que Hermione había llegado a Hogwarts, ya casi no podía recordar lo que era la soledad. El solo saber que la vería en algún momento del día, lo hacia sentir bien.

Para Hermione, ella se sentía muy feliz con el hecho de que Severus aceptara su compañía. Al principio tenia miedo de que él la rechazara, pero al parecer le agradó la idea de pasar tiempo juntos. Se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían una vez iniciada las clases. Acaso se transformaría nuevamente en el bastardo insufrible que conoció durante sus años de estudiante o se irían acercando más? Ella sabía que lo único que podía hacer es ser paciente, pero eso era cada vez más difícil. Terminaron su cena y se retiraron al sofá, al frente de la chimenea; Hermione se dio cuenta que los elfos habían puesto unos pequeños platos con mousse de chocolate.

"Las tortillas han estado riquísimas, Hermione. Espero que no te moleste, pero le pedí a los elfos que trajeran el postre. Te gusta el mousse de chocolate, o no?" preguntó.

"Quien no? Se ve apetitoso." Empezaron a comer, pero Hermione se iba ruborizando por estar sentada junto a él y tan nerviosa, que se le llegó a caer su cuchara. Cuando se agachó a recogerla, Severus hizo lo mismo, por lo que ambos terminaron estrellándose en la cabeza. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

"Lo siento, te hice daño?" preguntó

"Estoy bien….fue sólo…." No pudo seguir al sentir unas manos en su frente. Severus separó el cabello de Hermione que había caído sobre su rostro y miró en sus ojos.

"No, déjame……ver si….." Su rostro se iba acercando poco a poco al de ella, "si tienes….." una de sus manos ahora recorría su mejilla mientras la otra iba por detrás de su cabeza, acercándola más a él, "un moretón." Y la besó. 'Este beso no es como el primero,' pensó Hermione. El anterior había sido gentil, pero este dejaba de ser inocente. Sus labios eran tan tibios, y sabían deliciosamente a chocolate. Severus rozaba su lengua contra los labios de Hermione hasta que ella le dio acceso al interior de su boca. Mientras tanto ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo acerca aún más a ella, hasta que prácticamente estuvo sentada sobre él. Justo cuando iba a colocar su mano sobre su pecho, Severus se detiene y la devuelve al sofá.

"Hermione, lo siento. He ido muy lejos."

"No más disculpas, Severus. Bésame o moriré si te espero por más tiempo." Lo empujó hacia el respaldar del sofá y se sentó nuevamente en sus piernas. Él colocó una mano sobre su espalda y la otra por su cintura, haciendo que se acercara más a él. Estuvieron así por lo que parecía una eternidad. Severus se paró y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho y pudo oír los latidos fuertes de Hermione, o quizás eran los de él, realmente no podía saberlo en ese instante.

"Parece que estamos cayendo en este habito últimamente," dijo.

"Si, pero no has escuchado que me queje, o si?" dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello sedoso. Es gracioso pensar que todo el mundo piensa que es grasiento. Ambos se quedaron abrazados en el sofá por casi una hora, hasta que se escucho el golpe de la puerta. Hermione se levantó inmediatamente y se arregló lo mejor posible, luego miró a la puerta y a Severus.

"Es Albus," dijo. Severus volteó los ojos, mientras ella abría.

'Por supuesto que es él,' pensó, 'Estoy en un sofá, con una hermosa mujer en mis brazos. Porque no vendría Albus a tocar la puerta?'

"Buenas tardes, Hermione." Saludó el viejo mago mientras le abría la puerta.

"Buenas tardes Albus, no desea pasar?" Hermione retrocedió, invitándolo a pasar. Albus ingresó y notó a Severus parado junto a la chimenea.

"Ah, Severus, estás aquí." Albus caminó hacia Severus.

"Albus," inclinó la cabeza. "Me necesitas para algo?" preguntó esperando que Albus no tuviera alguna 'tarea' extraña para él bajo la manga.

"No, realmente nada. Sólo quería ver como ustedes dos están progresando con los horarios de clases. Después de todo, solo falta una semana."

"Si, todo está listo." Dijo Severus mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Hermione había decidido traer algo de té y colocarlo en la mesa de centro.

"Albus, deseas algo de té?" le ofreció.

"No gracias, me voy a encontrar con Minerva dentro de un rato. Sólo quería saber como van. Alguno de ustedes tienen algo planeado para su ultima semana libre?" preguntó, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, para sorpresa de Severus.

"Actualmente, si. Hermione me ha pedido que le enseñe Legitimancia. Al parecer Osiris ha encontrado un nuevo oído a quien molestar." Albus se rió y miró a Hermione.

"Ah, entonces conocistes a Osiris?" dijo Albus con asombro.

"Si, es encantador," Hermione tomó su té y se sentó. Escucho a Severus murmurar algo, lo miró. "Que has dicho Severus?"

"Dije, es encantador ahora, sólo dale tiempo," respondió.

Durante su intercambio, Albus notó que estaban muy relajados y que se dirigían por sus nombres, algo que no había pasado en su presencia. Definitivamente debería de informa a Minerva de las novedades. Minerva le había regañado por haber engañado a Hermione, haciéndola pensar que seria su asistente. Aunque, ella se abstuvo de hechizarlo luego de haber escuchado sus razones; sin mencionar que lo hizo prometer que le contara cualquier cosa que viera fuera de lo común. así que el primer reporte seria esa misma tarde. Sólo esperaba que Severus no se diera cuenta que había estado metiéndose en su vida si fuera difícil no darse cuenta!!) Decidió excusarse y dejarlos solos. Al estar nuevamente solos se miraron y rieron. 

"Es un entrometido, no?" preguntó Hermione. Severus suspiró y se arrecostó en el respaldar del sofá.

"Esperabas algo menos? Encuentro divertido como piensa que está siendo clandestino." Se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba parada. "Es mejor que regrese a mis habitaciones. Necesito terminar con algunos apuntes del proyecto que estoy realizando."

"En que estas trabajando?"

"En la poción Matalobos, para que sólo sea necesario tomarla una vez al año en vez de ser mensual. Desafortunadamente, tomaría más tiempo en prepararla, y usaría más del doble de los ingredientes normales, pero seria muy útil para quienes no pueden adquirir la poción cada mes." Sonrió, sabiendo cual iba a hacer la siguiente pregunta que ella haría.

"Oh, ya veo, seria muy útil para alguien como Remus. Él y Tonks están fuera por varios meses en la casería de los pocos mortífagos que quedan."

"La idea surgió por esa razón. La ultima vez que él se fue, fui capaz de darle sólo para dos meses; pero la poción Matalobos no dura mucho tiempo, pierde su potencia."

"Necesitarás ayuda?" Ella se volteó hacia la mesa, y empezó a jugar con las flores que se encontraba en un vaso, sobre la mesa. Él se acercó por detrás y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, y luego le besó el cuello.

"No me importaría una mano extra, especialmente en tan complicada poción. Te dejaré mirar los apuntes. Si tienes alguna sugerencia, podemos tratar. Te haré saber cuando esté todo listo para empezar a preparar la poción." Ella se volteó, mirándolo, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

"Gracias," le susurró en su oído. Severus la acercó más a su cuerpo, y luego la dejo ir.

"Te veré en la cena?" ella asintió. Severus salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, e inmediatamente las llamas se prendieron.

"Hermione! Hermione, estás ahí?" La cabeza de Ginny empezaba a aparecer entre las llamas.

"Ginny! Oh no, me olvidé por completo de llamarte esta mañana," dijo Hermione mientras se arrodillaba al frente de la chimenea.

"Realmente lo hicistes, ahora suelta todos, mala amiga. Draco y yo estábamos comenzando a pensar que Severus te había secuestrado."

"Eso hubiera sido interesante," respondió Hermione mientras se deleitaba con dicho pensamiento.

"Entonces, dime. Que tal te fue?"

"Ginny, fue la más fabulosa, maravillosa, estupenda noche de mi vida. Voy a colocar todo en un pensadero para recordarlo una y otra vez."

"Oh, Hermione, estoy tan feliz que lo hayas pasado tan bien! Como estuvo Severus? Preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba un poco más.

"Fue un perfecto caballero, inclusive cuando me besó." Hermione se sonrió y Ginny gritó.

"NO! Hermione, él no!!!"

"Ciertamente lo hizo, y fue mejor de lo que imaginé." En ese momento Hermione escuchó una pequeña voz detrás de Ginny.

"Draco, por Merlín Santo, no fastidies. No durmieron juntos, sólo la besó!. Honestamente, acaso piensas que Severus en algún tipo de pervertido?"

"Qué es todo eso?" preguntó Hermione, tratando de adivinar que están hablando Draco y Ginny.

"Ignóralo, Hermione. Él esta pensando con la cabeza de abajo en estos momentos. Quiere saber si Severus y tu han dormido juntos."

"No! Creo que Severus es muy correcto como para hacer eso lo menos no en la primera cita."

"AHA!!!" Gritó Draco mientras empuja a Ginny fuera de las llamas y su rostro aparecía. "LO SABIA! SI ERA UNA CITA!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicos……me alegro que les haya ido gustando esta pequeña miniserie que realmente con la ayuda de mis amigos la estamos haciendo, algo de imaginacion tenemos :) aunque lo dificil a veces es traducir...he actualizado algo rapidito por que ya que estamos en examenes, esto nos ayuda a despejarnos...pero lamento decirles que va a pasar un buen tiempo hasta que vuelva a actualizar :( ……..y es que voy a estar de viaje, sin computadora cerca…..pero no se preocupen, como voy a viajar con mis compañeros vamos a inspirarnos harto para que lo que venga sea lo mas interesante jijijijiji………

Adiós chicos!!!!...nos vemos pronto...disfruten...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 13

Severus se dirigió a sus habitaciones rápidamente. No podía pasar más tiempo con Hermione a solas, ya que había tomado todo de sí para autocontrolarse, para no agarrarla y llevarla directamente a la alcoba. Ella había despertado algo dentro de él que había podido dominarlo por años. Durante su tiempo como espía, lo tenía controlado. No es que haya estado en celibato todo ese tiempo, pero tener sexo con prostitutas es diferente a hacerlo con alguien que te interese. Y a él le importa ella, y también siente que fácilmente la puede amar. Hermione es joven, y él no está seguro de que haya tenido alguna relación seria, pero si sabía que había estado saliendo con Víctor Krum por un tiempo. Potter era sólo un amigo, o más bien casi un hermano, y con respecto a Weasley, él esperaba que ella tuviera mejor gusto.

Las cosas fueron progresando agradablemente, pensó. Así era, su relación estaba desarrollándose rápidamente, lo cual estaba bien para él. Se han convertido en buenos amigos, algo que nunca pensó que podía pasar. Naturalmente, era fácil para ellos pasar de su relación como amigos a algo más. La verdadera prueba será cuando empiecen las clases. Tendrán muy poco tiempo durante el año para salidas similares al del sábado. Por supuesto, si las cosas funcionan de la manera que él espera, no necesitarán salir para pasarlo bien. Él puede hacer cosas agradables dentro del castillo.

En la mañana del Lunes, Severus y Hermione ingresaron juntos al Gran Comedor. Faltando una semana para que lleguen los insoportables nuevos alumnos, Severus pensó se podría acostumbrarse nuevamente a comer con el resto de profesores. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido que ingresara con Hermione a su lado; y más de una ceja se levantó cuando le acomodó la silla para que se sentara. Aunque pareciera que seguía siendo el mismo, el resto de profesores notó como Severus le prestaba particular atención a Hermione, y varias veces la vieron sonreír a esta.

"Está lista para empezar con sus clases después del desayuno?" preguntó Severus mientras se servía el café.

"Si, estoy ansiosa"

"Espero que no te incomode, pero anoche me tomé la libertad de tener una pequeña conversación con Osiris. Lo hice prometer que no iría navegando por tu cabeza innecesariamente, y juró que no lo haría."

"Gracias. Anoche también lo estaba pensando. Quiero decir, seria algo embarazoso si viera lo que hay." Se sonrojó de sus palabras, dándose cuenta como había sonado al salir de su boca. Esto hizo que Severus la mirara curiosamente.

"Realmente Miss Granger? No me diga," suavemente le golpeó con su codo, para animarla a que soltara sus secretos. Ella rió suavemente y se rehusó a mirarlo.

"No hay nada que decir, Profesor. O por lo menos nada de lo que considere escandaloso." Ella sabía que lo que dijo haría que se iniciara un interrogatorio. No se atrevió a contarle que pasaba varias noches soñando con él a su lado. No podía decirle que secretamente deseaba sus manos en lugares donde ningún hombre ha visto por años, y honestamente, lugares donde ningún hombre ha estado. Ella sólo había tenido un enamorado real, y había sido Víctor Krum; pero sólo habían llegado a besos.

Luego que se graduó de Hogwarts, conoció a un chico en la universidad y estuvieron saliendo por algunas semanas, hasta que se mudó a España. La noche que se fue, ella durmió con él, sólo para terminar totalmente decepcionada. Esa misma noche, se juró que nunca más saldría con chicos de su misma edad. Mientras que ella tenía poca experiencia, ellos la tenían nula. No tenían ni idea de cómo tocar a una mujer, y no se atrevían a preguntarle que es lo que deseaba. No, Hermione quería un HOMBRE. Miró a Severus mientras este se servia una tostada, y luego volvió a mirar su plato. Ella había encontrado al hombre que quería, y estaba a lado de ella.

Luego del desayuno, dejaron el Gran Comedor y listos para empezar las lecciones de Legitimancia. Regresaron a la oficina de Severus, donde había dos sillas, una al frete de la otra. Le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en una, mientras él se sentaba al frente de ella.

"No siempre es necesario que se mantenga el contacto visual con la persona, o pájaro. Sentirás algo cuando ingrese. Debes estar relajada, si estas tensa entonces mi intrusión te será incomoda." Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Tomó aire profundamente y luego lo dejó salir, abriendo los ojos. Ella notó que Severus estaba relajado, y se preguntaba que cosas podía encontrar en su mente si se atreviera a mirar. Cuando ella ya estaba relajada, él empezó.

"Voy a empezar ahora. Estas lista?" preguntó. Para ella sonó como si le estuviera hablando en sueños. El aire a su alrededor pareciera que hubiera cambiado, y sintió como su cuerpo se iba calentando. En segundo, Hermione sintió como si algo estuviera atravesando su cráneo. No era una sensación completamente desagradable, sólo diferente. "Puedes sentirme?" preguntó Severus. Ella asintió levemente, no confiando en su voz. No sólo lo sentía respirar dentro de su cabeza, sino también sentía como la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado unos veinte grados. "Puedes sentirme dentro de ti ahora?"

Ella estaba respirando rápidamente. Se sentía como si toda el alma de Severus estuviera rodeándola. Lo sentía tan cerca de ella. Parecía que estuviera por todos lados. Sus pezones se estaban poniendo duros, un calor iba creciendo dentro de ella e iba viajando bajando, hacia su centro de excitación. Nunca se había sentido así, ni cuando estuvo con el español. Severus lo estaba haciendo, y ni siquiera la estaba tocando. Ahora escuchaba una voz casi imperceptible, se dio cuenta que Severus trataba de comunicarse.

"_Háblame_" le dijo

"_Que puedo decir?_" preguntó Hermione. Ella escuchó una risita.

"_Cualquier cosa que desees." _Hermione decidió tomar esta oportunidad para mostrarle exactamente como se sentía con respecto a él.

"_Creo que preferiría mostrarte algo_," le dijo, notando que Severus había levantado su ceja izquierda.

"_Muéstrame lo que desees._" Ella pensó en sus últimos días en Hogwarts. Era como si ambos caminaran a traves de un corredor, hacia una puerta. Ella le señalo que ingresara. Adentro había una joven Hermione sentada en su escritorio, en la habitación de Premio Anual. Había terminado de escribir su última página en su diario. Dejó el lápiz y lo cerró. Se paró y miró alrededor cogiendo a su gato. Él miraba la triste escena que ella le estaba mostrando, en eso escuchó.

"_Mi ultimo día Crooks, y probablemente nunca lo volveré a ver. Temo que nunca tendré el coraje para decirle como me siento," dejó a Crookshansks y le miró a los ojos, "me pregunto si pensará en mí."_

Salieron de aquella habitación por otra puerta que daba a otra habitación. Pero esta vez era en su dormitorio de la Universidad. Había estado estudiando y decidió tomar un descanso. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco una foto. Severus notó que estaba sonriendo, así que se acercó para ver la imagen que sostenía. Era él. Estaba parado cerca del campo de Quidditch, mirando la práctica de Slytherin. El viento movía rítmicamente su cabello y su túnica.

"_Como conseguistes eso?_" Le preguntó.

"_Le rogué a Colin Creevey que la tomara y me la diera. Dijo que casi lo atrapas, pero logró huir antes que lo vieras._"

"_Porque?_" se enderezó en la silla, saliendo lentamente de su mente. "Porque querías una foto mía?" Hermione bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con el último botón de su blusa.

"Sabia que si te escribía, probablemente no me responderías. Deseaban tanto poder mirarte, ver tu rostro. Yo…..Yo pensaba en tí todos los días cuando estaba en la Universidad. Sabía que nunca me ibas a querer; pero pensé que si podía tener una foto tuya, serias mío. Aun si tu imagen sea lo único que me pertenezca, y no tu corazón." Severus se paró, tomándola de su barbilla y vio que sus ojos estaban brillando, por lágrimas que no lograban salir.

"Tenías razón; no hubiera respondido tu cartas. No hubiera sido el tiempo adecuado para mí, y temo que no hubiera estado dispuesto a empezar ningún tipo de relación contigo. Ante mis ojos, aún eras mi estudiante." La atrapó de la cintura con su brazos, acercándola a él, "No eres más mi alumna y si tu lo deseas, entonces soy tuyo, Hermione. Si es lo que verdaderamente quieres, entonces soy tuyo." La besó. Ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Hermione abrió su boca para permitir que sus lenguas se encontraran y bailaran juntas. Severus la acercaba más a él, acariciándole el cabello. Ella se separó un poco y lo miró directo a los ojos. Por un momento, él pensó ver temor en sus ojos.

"Severus," dijo cerrando sus ojos, haciéndolo pensar que iba a cambiar de idea, que ya no lo quería; se estaba preparando para aceptar el rechazo, "Te he deseado tanto por tanto tiempo. Pero aun, temiendo a que abras la puerta y no vuelvas más, tengo que decirte que deseo algo que ….algo que sólo sexo." Para su sorpresa Severus tiró su cabeza para atrás, riéndose.

"Pensé que me ibas a decir que después de todo, ya no me querías." Ella rió levemente y entonces apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Nunca! Nunca te voy a decir eso," dijo suavemente mientras él le acariciaba su cabello. "Te he asustado con lo que dije?"

"Niña tonta, acaso me vez ir a algún lado?" decía mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla, y con ella en sus piernas. "Ahora mismo, no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar."

El resto de la semana pasó casi de la misma manera. Tenían el desayuno y almuerzo en el Gran Comedor. En las tardes Severus le daba las clases de Legitimancia, intercalado por uno que otro 'encuentro'. Ya en la noche caminaban alrededor del lago. La cena la disfrutaban ya sea en la habitación de él o de ella. Hermione probó ser buena en Legitimancia. Tomó el ritmo fácilmente, y en dos días ya podía comunicarse con Osiris, pero con dificultad. Al terminar la semana ya podía tener pequeñas conversaciones con él e inclusive con Severus. Ella estaba muy feliz de haberlo logrado. No podía esperar a contárselo a Harry y a Ron.

El domingo por la tarde, antes que Severus se fuera de las habitaciones de Hermione, quería hablarle sobre el primer día de clases.

"Estas lista para mañana?" le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

"Tan lista como puedo estar. Aunque estoy algo nerviosa," le contestó mientras lo seguía.

"Sería fácil ser sus amigos Hermione; pero recuerda que son estudiantes, no amigos. No te permitas ser tan tolerable con ellos, sino te garantizo que tomarán ventaja de ello. Se firme, y no dudes en castigar cuando sea necesario."

"Quiero que me respeten, no que me teman." Esperaba que Severus no lo tomara de forma personal. Él se acercó a ella, a su rostro; con su frío rostro y ojos resplandecientes. Entonces se agachó más y susurró en su oído.

"Encuentro al temor una gran manera de motivación, más que al respeto, cuando se trata con estos niños." Besó su mejilla, y fue bajando hacia su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en el trayecto. Los calabozos son fríos, pero ella se sentía calurosa bajo su toque. Lo sostuvo de su muñeca y fue bajando hasta que entrelazaron sus dedos. Ella volteó su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron. Toda la semana la pasaron de la misma manera. Ella lo acompañaba hacia la puerta, él la besaba y pasaban varios minutos deseándose buenas noches. Pero esa tarde era diferente, esa tarde no terminaría de la misma manera. Esa tarde no lo dejaría irse a sus habitaciones. Hermione se separó unos milímetros.

"Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche." No podía creer que aquel pequeño susurro haya salido de su boca. Él la acercó a su cuerpo y por primera vez Hermione podía sentir lo que Severus escondía muy bien todos estos años debajo de su túnica. Su cuerpo era firme, calido, y también sintió aquel signo que le revelaba que no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

"No encontrarías nada fácil librarte de mí en estos instantes." Retrocedió y cerró la puerta con su pie, la levantó en sus brazos, y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.


	14. Chapter 14

VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JIJIJIJIJI YA ERA HORA NO??? Y ES QUE EL VIAJE ESTUVO BUENISIMO, AUNQUE ERA POR CLASES…..AHORA SE VIENEN LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD, ASI QUE PROMETO O MAS BIEN – PROMETEMOS!!! HACER TODO LO HUMANAMENTE POSIBLE PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA…..VAMOS A PONERLE UN POCO DE MMMMMMM…….MEJOR LO IRAN VIENDO USTEDES JAJAJAJA……….BUENO YA VAMOS MEJOR A LO QUE TODOS QUIEREN…CAPITULOS!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capitulo 14

En la alcoba, Severus gentilmente la hizo ponerse de pie; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, con la pasión que había construido por días. Por su parte, Hermione colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con su pierna derecha le comenzó a acariciar el interior de su muslo.

Severus empezó a acariciarla suavemente, primero con las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaba su cuello; luego continuaba por sus hombros, recibiendo un estremecimiento por parte de ella. Luego con mayor suavidad, sus manos fuero bordeando sus senos, yendo hacia su espalda y se detuvieron donde terminaba su columna. La dejó de besar para ir haciendo un camino de besos hasta su oído.

"No sé como preguntarte esto pero, es tu primera vez?" Esperaba que no fuera virgen, de lo contrario necesitaría ser gentil con ella, y no estaba muy seguro si se podría autocontrolarse una vez que ella estuviera debajo de él.

"No, no lo es. Sinceramente, es mi segunda vez." Las manos de Severus detuvieron su recorrido hacia las nalgas de Hermione al escucharla decir esto.

"Segunda? Disculpa mi indiscreción pero, quien fue el primero?" 'Por favor, no digas que fue Weasley,' pensó. Ella notó la mirada de preocupación en su rostro, e instantáneamente supo porque.

"No fue alguien que tu conocías." Ella le sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la cama. "Y no interesa ahora mismo saber quien fue." Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia él, invitándolo a seguirla. Cuando ambos llegaron al lado de la cama Severus empezó a desvestirla, hablándole suavemente mientras empezaba a desabotonarle la blusa.

"Todo pensamiento, toda pasión, todo placer," besó el espacio entre sus senos mientras retiraba la blusa de su cuerpo, "Cualquier revuelo que ocurra en este marco mortal, todo, es en nombre del amor que alimenta su flama sagrada." La tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y la guió gentilmente hacia el borde de la cama, besándola nuevamente. Lo siguiente que ella supo, fue que estaba echada en la cama, con Severus a su lado, acariciando su barriga con las yemas de sus dedos. Ahora había un toque hinóptico en su voz, era como una dulce melodía que la bordeaba, como una suave neblina que cubre el suelo del bosque en una fría tarde. La combinación de sus manos gentiles y su voz tan profunda, la estaban llevando a lugares que nunca había conocido. Él continuaba con su recital mientras iba bajando por su cuerpo.

"Muchas veces en que sueño despierto," desabrochaba la falda y la bajaba, dejándola sólo con su interior, "en la hora feliz de la vida, cuando en medio camino a la montaña me recuesto, a lado de la torre en ruinas". Cuando se deshizo de la falda, le sacó los zapatos y los tiró hacia donde estaba el resto de ropa. Él se paró y la miró, mientras ella abría sus ojos, y a traves de su mirada le suplicaba que continuara.

"Los rayos de sol, robando toda su esencia," Severus desabotonaba su camisa, y lo tiró hacia la pila de ropa en el suelo, y empezó a quitarse los pantalones. "Se habían mezclado con las luces del atardecer; y ella estaba ahí," tiró sus pantalones, quedándose en sus boxers negros, gateó hacia el lado de Hermione, "mi esperanza, mi alegría, mi querida," la besó fuertemente, y trajo sus manos hacia sus senos, "Hermione." Ella se sonrió al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda, deseando estar más cerca posible de él.

"Es Genevy, lo sabes," le susurró.

"Lo sé", otro besó hizo que ya no hablara, "pero no estoy haciendo el amor con ella." Severus fue bajando sus manos y empezó a acariciar el interior de sus muslos, retirándole su ropa interior. Hermione suspiró fuertemente y apartó sus piernas levemente, permitiéndole un mejor acceso. Cuando él se agachó para besarla, Hermione movió sus manos hacia sus hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"Detente," rogó, Severus la miró preocupado, pensando si había hecho algo malo, "Necesito sentirte dentro de mí. Severus, lo he deseado tanto por tanto tiempo," lo iba diciendo mientras ella iba bajando el bóxer de él con sus pies. Severus la volvió a besar y se posicionó entre las piernas de Hermione. Ella al sentirlo tan cerca, envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Severus y recorrió su espalda con sus manos mientras lo sentía ingresar.

"Me tienes ahora, Hermione," la besó suavemente, mordisqueándole el labio inferior mientras la iba penetrando. Él iba incrementando su ritmo, cuando sentía que las piernas de Hermione se aferraban más a su cintura, "Eres tan suave, amor, tan suave."

Hermione lo acercó más a ella, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de su oreja, al tiempo de que sus movimientos iban aminorando los de él. Esto tuvo un efecto instantáneo en Severus, ya que fue dejando de moverse poco a poco hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione lo iba excitando más y más. Luego de que ambos llegaron a la excitación máxima, Severus pudo sentir como Hermione iba relajándose debajo de él. Sus respiraciones finalmente se tranquilizaron, entonces Severus dio vuelta sobre su espalda, colocando a Hermione sobre él. La besó en la frente y acarició su cabello. Hermione se arrecostó sobre su pecho colocando su cuerpo sobre el de él.

"Lo dijistes en serio?" ella le preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

"Sobre qué?" bajó su vista para mirarla, entonces ella levantó su rostro hacia él.

"Me llamastes, amor. Acaso soy….tu amor?" le preguntó con indecisión. Severus sonrió al recordar sus palabras, y la abrazó contra su pecho.

"Sí." Sin que nada más sea necesario, ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

En la mañana Hermione se despertó sintiendo algo tibio y duro detrás de ella, sonrió. Era Severus, quien la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras dormía. Ella trató de estirarse, y sintió como un fuerte brazo la sujetaba fuertemente sobre su cintura.

"Buenos días," dijo una voz detrás de ella. Hermione sonrió y volteó para encontrar a Severus sonriéndole.

"Estás lista para el colegio, pequeña niña?" le preguntó mientras jugaba en su cuello. Habían pasado casi toda la noche entre durmiendo y teniendo sexo. Ahora no tenían el tiempo para volverse a dormir en los brazos del otro, ni de exploraciones, ni de palabras dulces. Esa mañana su encuentro sexual fue mucho más rápido, con muy pocas palabras de por medio. En pocos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax. "Nunca antes había tenido un maravilloso despertar," logró decir mientras trataba de capturar su aliento. Severus retiró las sabanas y cobertores y le dio una nalgada. "Auch!"

"Ya es tiempo de estar lista, ducha, desayuno; y luego querida vas a entrar al maravilloso mundo de la enseñanza o del infierno, dependiendo de a lo que vayas.

Luego de una buena ducha llegaron por la justa al Gran Comedor, logrando ver el ingreso de los de primer año. Tomaron asiento. Por primera vez en su vida de profesor, Severus estaba ansioso de empezar el nuevo año escolar, no porque tuviera nuevos alumnos que atormentar, sino que tendría con quien compartir su día.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

La primera semana de Hermione como profesora fue estimulante y caótica. Su relación con Severus se fue haciendo más y más fuerte; además empezó a ayudarlo en la preparación de la poción 'Mata Lobos' así como también pasar muchas noches en su cama. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que enseñar a los de Primer año era como ser sostenido por los dedos de los pies y sumergido en aceite hirviendo; terrible. Al finalizar la semana, le pidió disculpas a Severus por todo lo que le había hecho durante su primer año como estudiante; ahora comprendía porque siempre estaba reacio con ellos. Ahora más que antes, ya que cuenta en una clase a varios quienes se parecen a Neville Longbotton.

Ese mismo fin de semana, Hermione decidió que iría a recoger a Crookshands. Cuando Severus fue a visitarla esa misma noche, fue interceptado por un gran gato naranja, el cual pareciera que necesita algunas clases de modales.

"Veo que el gato ha llegado." Dijo mientras ingresaba a las habitaciones. Crooks se paró en la mitad de la sala, mirándolo; como si al mirarlo profundamente lo pudiera hacer desaparecer. "No me mires así, no voy a ningún lado," dijo mientras miraba al gato. Hermione rió e inmediatamente deslizó sus brazos por sus caderas, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Adora su nuevo hogar, no es cierto Crooks?" dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba. Crookshanks dio un suave miau y se retiró. Severus bajó su mirada hacia Hermione.

"Puedo ver que está revoloteando de alegría."

"Me pregunto si debo presentarle a Osiris," se preguntó.

"Estoy seguro que ellos pronto se conocerán," dijo Severus mientras se dirigió al pequeño bar que Hermione había instalado en la esquina de la sala.

"Es que no quiero que ataque a Osiris," dijo Hermione con un tono de preocupación. Severus se sirvió un poco de brandy y chasqueó la lengua ante aquel comentario.

"No te preocupes por Osiris. Estoy seguro que no tendrá ningún problema con tu gato. Recuerda Hermione, después de todo es aún un mago."

Hermione sabía que Crookshanks podía ser muy territorial. El hecho de que hace unos minutos tratara de eliminar a Severus con su propia forma de intimidación, prueba que ha aclamado como suyo las habitaciones de Hermione, y eso que recién lleva una hora en el castillo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que Osiris es aún mago, y probablemente ha lidiado con cosas peores que un gato, Hermione sintió que se estaba preocupando por nada.

Dos meses habían pasado rápidamente, y Hermione finalmente recibió una carta de Harry y Ron. Ambos habían terminado su trabajo de entrenamiento y estarían en casa por varias semanas. Ella les escribió una rápida nota, preguntándoles si se pueden encontrar para almorzar en las Tres Escobas el próximo sábado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto, y ella quería contarles lo feliz que era. Ella sabía que Harry tomaría de buena manera la noticia de su relación con Severus, era Ron quien le preocupaba.

Hermione le entregó la nota a Hedwing, sabiendo que Harry le respondería antes de que el termine el día. A la hora de la cena, Hedwing voló en el Gran Comedor y dejó la carta junto a su plato. Hermione rápidamente recogió la carta mientras Severus la miraba, preguntándose de quien era; luego recordó que aquella lechuza le pertenecía a Harry.

"Es de Harry. Le había preguntado a él y Ron si nos podíamos encontrar este fin de semana para almorzar." Severus volteó los ojos mientras que ella comenzaba a leer:

_Hermione:_

_Ir a almorzar suena genial, pero Molly ya nos ha acorralado. Tenemos que ir a la Madriguera este sábado. Podría ser el domingo? Si esta bien para ti. Ron y yo no podemos esperar para verte, pues ha pasado años desde que nos hemos vito!_

_Sabes que no podemos hablar sobre nuestras asignaciones, pero están yendo bien._

_Estoy feliz de escuchar que te está yendo bien en Hogwarts. Por cierto, como te está tratando Snape? Espero que no est__é haciendo tu vida miserable._

_Cuídate mucho y nos estamos viendo pronto._

_Cariños,_

_Harry_

"Entonces, que es lo que dice Potter?" preguntó Severus aunque realmente no le importaba, pero sabiendo que debería actuar como si lo hiciera. Ellos eran sus amigos después de todo, y ahora que están juntos, él sabia que tenía que soportar a los dos bobalicones.

"tengo una cita con dos hombres este domingo. Que piensas de eso?" preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

"Diría, como tendrás tiempo para ello y además ir a ver a Potter y Weasley?" continuó comiendo su cena tranquilamente. Él había formado una especie de tregua con Harry hace años atrás, pero ni por todas las varitas de Ollivanders, soporta a Ron. A él sin embargo, no le gusta la idea de que ella salga con ellos. Sabía que era tonto estar celoso, pero no deseaba que otros hombres pensaran que ella estaba disponible. Ellos no habían tenido oportunidad de salir de Hogwarts desde que empezó el año escolar; por tanto, no había sido capaz de tenerla en sus brazos en público. Él no quería que ella sea vista como un trofeo, pero quería hacer saber a los otros hombres que ella había sido tomada, que era de él.

Mientras terminaba su cena, formuló un plan para poderla seguir en Hogmeade. Durante sus años como mortífago, era a menudo las veces en que usaba diferentes hechizos para cambiar su apariencia. Lo podría hacer y así verla con sus amigos. Si alguien tiene la brillante idea de acercársele, él se aseguraría de que se alejaran rápidamente y con algunos dientes menos.

Ambos terminaron de comer y fueron al laboratorio privado de Severus. La base de la poción 'Mata Lobos" habían sido terminada, por lo que se debería agregar los nuevos componentes para que, según la teoría de Severus, le dieran la potencia necesaria a la poción para mantenerse activa por todo el año. Tomaría varias semanas antes de que esté terminada, y será necesario que se vayan agregando algunos ingredientes durante ciertos momentos, pero Severus se siente seguro de que funcionará.

El domingo en la mañana Hermione se levantó muy temprano. Había dormido en su alcoba ya que no deseaba molestar a Severus tan temprano. Para su sorpresa él no se molestó por ello, pero por supuesto que el día anterior no la dejó salir de su alcoba sin antes tener una buena dosis de sexo; por eso ella pensó que él estaba tan cansado como para protestar. Lo que Hermione no sabia es que Severus quería asegurarse de que ella no sospechara de sus planes sobre seguirla. Cerca al medio dia Hermione se iba alistando.

"_Vas a salir? Pensé que trabajarías hoy en la poción?"_ preguntó Osiris desde su lugar en la repisa de la chimenea.

"Necesito algunas cosas del Apotecary." Respondió Severus mientras se ponía su capa de viaje.

"_Que coincidencia. Acaso Hermione no salía hoy para encontrarse con sus amigos cerca del Apotecary?"_

"No sé donde se encontrará con ellos." Dijo Severus en un tono cortante.

"_Vas a seguirla, no es cierto?_" preguntó Osiris. Severus suspiró y volteó a verlo.

"No voy a seguirla. No me importa si es que ella desea gastar su tarde con esos dos cabezas huecas. Bueno, un cabeza hueca. Potter ya no es tan irritable como Weasley. Te veré más tarde." Volteó y se encaminó hacia la salida. Osiris voló hacia la ventana y esperó. Primero vio salir a Hermione del castillo, y luego a Severus, ambos yendo hacia la misma dirección. Osiris sacudió su cabeza.

"_Que es lo que tramas primo?" _tenia un mal presentimiento a cerca de esto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado estos pequeños capitulos………..solo les puedo adelantar, de que ahora si vienen los problemas de pareja……..veremos como los afronta Severus y Hermione………pronto lo sabran!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Hermione apareció justo a lado de la Apotecary. Recordó la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, fue la noche que Severus la llevó a Londres, a Al Casbah. Mientras se dirigía hacia las Tres Escobas sintió algo extraño, era como si la estuvieran observando. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio que alguien la estuviera mirando. Se detuvo y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para estar segura de que nadie la seguía, cuando escuchó la voz de Harry.

"Hermione! Hermione, por aquí." Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Harry que le pasaba la voz con su brazo. Sonrió y fue hacia él para abrasarlo. Severus tomó dicha oportunidad para escabullirse hacia un Callejón cercano disfrazado. Lucia como un anciano de pequeña estatura y un poco encorvado, con cabello blanco hasta los hombros. Se envolvió en su capa de viaje y nuevamente se puso en posición de espía. Notó que Hermione y Harry entraban al restaurante, y los siguió.

Ron estaba esperando adentro, asegurando una mesa para ellos. Tan pronto como se sentaron, se pusieron a contar que había sido de sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron.

"No puedo creer que Dumbledore te hubiese engañado de esa manera, Hermione," dijo Ron mientras bebía su cerveza de mantequilla. "Imagino que era la única manera que se le ocurrió para que aceptaras ir al castillo. Quiero decir, quien desearía trabajar voluntariamente con el idiota insoportable?" Harry volteó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Hermione había planeado decirles acerca de su relación con Severus, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo gradualmente. Su legendario coraje Gryffindor estaba decayendo por lo que tomó un merecido descanso, dirigiéndose hacia los baños. Severus, que estaba viendo todo desde la ventana, ingreso al local cuando Hermione dejó la mesa. Mientras pasaba a lado de Harry y Ron deslizó una moneda en la mesa, a la cual le puso el hechizo de Audición, mientras colocaba otra moneda en su oído como audífonos. Se sentó en la parte de atrás de local, escuchando la voz de Ron a través de la moneda.

"Te lo puedes imaginar Harry? Como desearía estar presente para verle la cara al grasiento murciélago cuando Hermione le diga que todo ha sido una broma." Escuchó a Ron reír. "Quiero decir, mientras él piensa que Hermione esta loca de amor por él y que todo sea una broma?" Severus se paralizó, tiró la moneda y se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que casi hace caer la mesa. Sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido. Caminó hacia la salida, no viendo a Hermione regresar a la mesa. Al salir se detuvo, tratando de capturar su respiración. Pudo sentir como su bilis se iba elevando hacia su garganta, y sabía que tenía que irse de ahí rápidamente. En su apuro por salir, no se dio cuenta, que lo escuchó era sólo una parte de una cruel fantasía que se encontraba en la mente de un joven hombre inmaduro y estúpido.

Hermione regresó a la mesa, encontrando a Ron riendo y a Harry meneando la cabeza.

"Estas actuando como si ella estuviera de acuerdo con eso, Ron," dijo Harry, mostrando su desagrado.

"Estar de acuerdo con que?" preguntó Hermione mientras que se sentaba.

"Adelante Ron, dile a Hermione en que gasta tu tiempo libre," dijo Harry.

"No gasto mi tiempo pensando en ese idiota, Harry. No me digas que nunca has pensado en devolverle todo lo que nos hizo durante todo esos años en la escuela?" dijo Ron, defensivamente.

"No, no lo he hecho. Lo superé, y en caso de que no lo haya notado, él pudo haber sido un maldito bastardo con nosotros, pero hubo razones por la cual él actuaba de esa manera. Era un espía. Salvó nuestras vidas en la batalla final, algo de lo cual, convenientemente te has olvidado. Arriesgó su vida distrayendo a Voldemort, Ron. No hubiera sido yo capaz de lograr matarlo, si Snape no lo hubiera distraído. Y por algunas otras razones, deberías estarle agradecido." Harry estaba enojado. Había madurado durante estos últimos años, inclusive había comprendido de porque de la actitud de Severus durante sus años como su profesor. Aunque no hay ningún cariño entre ellos, Harry tenía que admitir que tiene un gran respeto por aquel hombre.

"Ron," Hermione lo miró, su rostro lleno de enojo, "que has estado diciendo?" Ella sabía que el odio de Ron hacia Severus no conocía límites, por eso tenia el presentimiento de que estaba planeando algo, y algo de lo que ella no estaría nada contenta. Ron volteó los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa.

"Mira, lo único que decía fue, que seria genial poder vengarnos del viejo Snape por todo lo que nos hizo durante muchos años."

"Y como lograrías eso?" preguntó, mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba en el respaldar de la silla.

"Fácil, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pretender que te has enamorado de él. Cada vez lo enamoras más hasta que cuando él pierda la cabeza por ti, le dices que todo había sido una broma," Ron empezó a reír, "Ósea, puedes imaginarte a alguien tan desesperada como para enamorarse de ese? Rayos, como me encantaría ver su rostro cuando le dijeras que él sería la última persona en el mundo que dejarías que te toque." Hermione cerró sus ojos y empezó a contar, su padre siempre le dijo que siempre contara cuando sentía que iba a estallar de cólera. Cuando se sintió lo más calmada posible, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y se fue acercando a Ron, como si fuera un gato hacia su presa.

"Ronald Weasley," su voz era como un susurro, "eres el más desagradable, inmaduro, idiota niño que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. No sólo nunca formaría parte de aquella maliciosa y cruel bruma, pero si es que alguna vez me entero que has participado, ya sea en lo más mínimo, en cualquier plan para dañar a Severus, hechizaré tus bolas tan lejos de tu trasero que serán parte de tus orejas, y las usarás de aretes. Me has entendido?" El rostro de Ron se puso tan pálido que sus pecas desaparecieron. Hermione empujó estrepitosamente su silla al pararse tan rápido, que la encargada volteó para ver por que tanta conmoción.

"Espera Hermione. Sé que trabajas con él, pero no tienes por que molestarte de esa manera," dijo mientras trataba de ir tras de ella. Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo hizo sentar nuevamente.

"No." Ron miró a Harry, "Déjala Ron. Fue una maldita estupidez lo que dijistes, y lo sabes muy bien."

"Ok, tal vez lo fue, pero por que lo defiende tanto?" Ron tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y sacudió su cabeza. Harry sabía por que Hermione se había molestado tanto. Sospechaba que ella tuviera cierta atracción hacia Severus durante su séptimo año y verla tan enfadada no sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, sino que ella aún guarda sentimientos por él.

Tan ponto como Severus llegó al castillo, inmediatamente fue a sus habitaciones. Se dirigió hacia su pequeño bar y se sirvió un vaso de Güisqui de fuego. Se lo bebió todo de un solo golpe, y luego se sirvió otro. Osiris lo había escuchado llegar, así que se acercó y se paró en la repisa de la chimenea.

"_Que pasó?_" preguntó. Severus se veía tan pálido como un fantasma.

"Déjame sólo," tomó el güisqui e inmediatamente se sirvió otro, "no estoy de humor para preguntas ni compañía."

"_Que pena, pero vas a tenerlas a pesar de todo. La seguistes, no es cierto?_" Osiris miró a su primo y a su tercer vaso de güisqui en menos de cinco minutos, "_Por Merlín santo, ya para con el trago y dime que diablos pasó_." Severus ya estaba a punto de servirse otro vaso cuando se dio cuenta que no lograría nada emborrachándose. Tiró el vaso hacia la chimenea y se tiró sobre su silla favorita, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y suspirando fuertemente.

"Todo fue una broma," dijo tristemente.

"_Que cosa?_" Osiris voló y se sentó en el brazo de la silla. Miró a Severus a los ojos y se impactó de ver lágrimas formándose en ellos, o por lo menos eso parecía. "_Severus, que fue una broma? Por favor, dime que pasó. Es Hermione? Esta bien?_" Severus levantó su cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldar, cerrando sus ojos; luego rió un poco.

"No comprendes?" su voz se quebrantó, "Fue una broma. Todo este tiempo, sus palabras, sus acciones, sus sentimientos, todo ha sido una maldita mentira!" Ahora estaba en el borde de sus pulmones. Osiris bajó su cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que acaba de decir Severus.

"_Quieres decir…..estuvo fingiendo? En todo este tiempo ha estado fingiendo que sentía algo hacia ti? Porque?_" Osiris estaba, a lo que podía interpretarse como apoyado sobre la silla. Había muy pocas cosas la cual lo podían molestar, pero esto era algo inexcusable. Severus es su familia, su amigo; lo ha cuidado por varios años, y el sólo hecho de que alguien le quisiera hacer daño a propósito lo hacia enojar. Aunque, el ha pasado tiempo con Hermione, y tenía un buen concepto de ella. Al parecer, ella también lo ha engañado.

"Nunca fui amable con ella ni con sus amigos cuando fueron estudiantes. Supongo que trataron de hacer algo, como una venganza," su voz parecía lejana y mecánica.

"_Estas seguro? Me dijistes que ella te había enseñado cosas. Tiene una foto tuya, y en su último día de estudiante estuvo pensando en ti. Que es lo que te dijo cuando la confrontastes?"_

"Quizás, ella haya tenido algún sentimiento hacia mí en el pasado, pero ya no. Además, ella es una poderosa y talentosa bruja, aun si ella fuera novata en Legitimancia, podía fácilmente proyectar falsas imagines, eso lo sabes. Y sobre confrontarla, no tengo nada que ver más con ella," lo escupió.

"_Quieres decir que no te vas a dar la satisfacción de saber el porque?"_ preguntó Osiris mientras movía sus alas, como si fueran brazos.

"Ya te dije por que fue! Ellos querían jugar su estúpido juego infantil. No me importa escuchar sus explicaciones ni excusas!" Severus se levantó y se quitó la capa de viaje. Luego fue desabotonando su camisa, ya que, aunque los calabozos estén fríos como siempre, la ira que sentía había hecho que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara.

"_Muy bien, iré a preguntarle entonces._" Dijo mientras se preparaba a volar por la ventana, cuando la mano de Severus se levantó y lo levantó.

"No entiendes? Se están riendo de mí, Osiris! Ellos pueden odiarme todo lo que quieran, pero no permitiré que nadie se ría de mí! Eso no lo puedo perdonar! Te prohíbo que vayas donde ella. No hablaras con ella acerca de este tema, me has entendido?"

"_Tal vez no quieres saber que diablos ha pasado, pero yo sí."_

"No, Osiris," su voz era suave ahora, "Se acabó. Deja ….deja que todo termine, está bien? Por favor, deja que todo termine." Bajo suavemente a Osiris, colocándolo sobre su escritorio y se retiró hacia su alcoba, donde se quedó el resto de la tarde. Osiris voló hacia la ventana y miró. Hermione estaba regresando al castillo, luciendo tan molesta como hace unos minutos lucia su primo.

El deseaba ir volando donde ella y preguntarle que es lo que había pasado en la tarde. Quería saber como Severus se enteró de todo; quería saber porque lo hizo? Porque tenia que herirlo? Severus es un hombre que no entrega libremente su amor, y nunca supo de que su primo se hubiera enamorado de alguna mujer. Ahora que Hermione lo había decepcionado, no habría esperanzo alguna en que su primo se dejara tocar nuevamente. Se volteó y se sentó cómodamente en el lumbral de la ventana. Sabía que nunca se podrá quitar de su mente el rostro de Severus. Nunca había visto a su primo tan decaído.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Hermione estaba furiosa, no podía creer que Ron pudiera seguir tan inmaduro; ya tenía casi veintitrés años y aún se comportaba como uno de trece. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Harry de la manera que lo hizo, después de todo, se veía que estaba igual de molesto por el comportamiento de Ron; pero ella no podía soportar estar un minuto más en el mismo lugar que Ron.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera eran la una de la tarde. Decidió tomar unos minutos para calmarse, se despojó de sus prendas y caminó hacia el baño. Una tarde sumergida en la tina la relajaría, luego iría donde Severus a ver si deseaba ir a cenar.

Luego de tomarse tu tiempo para componerse, se dirigió a las habitaciones de Severus. Golpeó la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta alguna; trató de abrirla, pero se dio cuenta que él había cambiado su contraseña. Luego de varios minutos de tratar de abrir la puerta, la golpeó nuevamente. _Porque habrá cambiado su contraseña? _Se preguntó. Decidió alejarse, sin saber que Severus había estado parado al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que se fuera.

Severus regresó hacia su escritorio, preguntándose cuanto tiempo ella continuaría con todo eso. Cuando pensaba decirle la verdad? Se sentó, mirando la botella de tinta que estaba en la esquina de su escritorio, en eso se le vino una idea. _Tal vez_, pensó, _Le pueda hacer probar de su propia medicina._ Le haría ver como se siente que jueguen con uno, de la manera más maliciosa. Comenzó a anotar sus ideas encima del ensayo que estaba delante de él. Había estado corrigiendo los ensayos de pociones de los de sexto grado cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta. Decidió que mejor se quedaba a descansar en sus habitaciones por lo que quedaba del día, ya mañana en la mañana lidiaría con ella.

Todo esto lo enojaba tanto que se sentía frío y vacío. Miró alrededor de habitación y encontró que la extrañaba desesperadamente. Extrañaba poder levantar la vista de los pergaminos y encontrarla sentada en la esquina del sofá. Extrañaba sentarse junto a ella mientras ambos leían algunos libros. Pero más que todo extrañaba poder sentir su cuerpo. Había estado lejos de ella por toda una tarde y ya la estaba extrañando. Necesitaba sacarla de su mente. Severus se decía una y otra vez que todo había sido una broma, que ella nunca había sentido algo por él, que lo había engañado de una manera brillante. Ella sabía como llegar a él fácilmente. Merlín se sentía tan idiota por haberse dejado caer tan fácilmente por sus mentiras.

Miró detrás de él, hacia la ventana. Osiris no se había movido de su sitio por varias horas. Severus intentaba hablar con él, pero su primo se negaba contestarle. Lo había tomado tan mal como Severus. Osiris se había encariñado con Hermione, tanto que muchas veces Severus lo había encontrado en la clase de pociones ayudando a Hermione con algunas tareas.

"Ven, aléjate de la ventana; está comenzando a hacer frío, y podrías atrapar un resfriado," dijo Severus. Osiris se volteó y voló hacia el escritorio.

"_Supongo que sólo somos tu y yo, nuevamente."_

"Así parece ser primo, así parece ser," Severus su copa de brandy hacia Osiris, "Aun tienes a Albus para conversar." Osiris bebió un poco de brandy y miró a Severus.

"_Oh, que alegría para mí."_ Dijo mientras comenzó a hipar, sentándose al borde del escritorio. Ambos se quedaron sentados toda la tarde, tomando el brandy. Cuando Severus terminó con los ensayos, ya era hora de dormir. Se paró y sintió como toda la habitación daba vueltas alrededor de él. Miró hacia Osiris, quien ya se había quedado dormido. Gentilmente, levantó a su primo y lo colocó en una de los cojines del sofá. Antes de ir a su alcoba, se aseguró de dejar una pequeña cantidad de poción para la resaca en la mesita del café, con una nota, diciéndole a Osiris que tenia que beberla cuando se levantara. Luego se fue a la cama, deseando nunca haber conocido a Hermione Granger.

En la mañana Hermione golpeó nuevamente la puerta de Severus, y nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Luego de varios minutos, se dirigió sola hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que Severus se encontraba sentado en la Mesa de Profesores. Su cabeza estaba baja, pero ella pudo notar que él se encontraba molesto. Ella no lo había visto todo el día anterior; se acercó hacia su silla sonriendo.

"Por que no me esperastes?" ella le preguntó

"No tenia conocimiento que necesitaba su permiso para venir a desayunar, Miss Granger," dijo secamente. Ella esperaba un gesto de broma, pero recogió sus brazos inmediatamente cuando lo escuchó dirigirse a ella con formalidad. Ella volteó para verlo, y se preguntaba y él estaba jugando con ella.

"Por su puesto que no, es sólo que no te vi todo el día de ayer y pensé que podíamos caminar juntos esta mañana."

"Estuve ocupado todo el día de ayer," dijo. Ella notó que su voz sonaba como si estuviera molesto, irritante, como cuando no deseaba que nadie lo molestara.

"Severus, estás bien?" Hermione le preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su brazo, sólo para que él la rechazara.

"Profesor Snape, para ti, Miss Granger. Y le puedo asegurar que me encuentro muy bien." Se negaba mirarla, diciendo mantener sus ojos en su plato. Hermione sintió como si un pedazo de plomo le hubiera golpeado el estomago. Tragó duramente. Algo estaba mal. Estaba comportándose como un completo bastardo.

"Que pasa? Por que te comportas de esta manera? Su voz estaba temblorosa.

"Nada está mal. Sólo que me cansé de jugar este juego. Usted sabe de juegos, no es así. Miss Granger?" Ahora se volteó para verla con una mira de disgusto en su rostro, notando como ella se volvía pálida cuando escuchó la palabra "juegos". '_Te atrapé, y lo sabes,_' pensó.

"Que juego?" ella preguntó, aún más confundida.

"Honestamente no pensastes que podría haber algo entre nosotros, o si?" Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por dichas palabras. "Oh, supongo que si lo hicistes." Severus regresó hacia su plato y empezó a servirse patatas, "Talvez, haya sido más que sexo para usted, Miss Granger, pero temo que es todo lo que ha sido para mí."


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Hermione sintió como si hubiera sido empujada de un peñasco. No podía creer lo que Severus le había dicho. En ese momento, cuando él la miró, ella pudo ver sólo disgusto en sus ojos. Ella se alejo de él suavemente y se arrecostó en el respaldar de su silla. Ella no estaba segura de que hacer, debería pedirle una explicación, no es que lo que Severus había dicho necesitara ser explicado, pero, que demonios había pasado? Él estaba bien cuando ellos se vieron por última vez. Ella trataba de pensar que pudo haber sucedido el sábado en la tarde. Trató y trató, pero no pudo pensar con tato ruido alrededor de ella. Ni mencionar la fría presencia que estaba a su lado.

Ella necesitaba salir de ahí, estar lejos de él. Podía sentir que las lágrimas se iban formando en sus ojos, y no deseaba que él las viera. Empujó su silla y se paró.

"Saliendo tan pronto?" Severus le preguntó mientras tomaba su café.

"Si, encuentro el aire de este lugar algo escaso!" le dijo, mientras arrojó su servilleta en su plato. Prácticamente salió volando del Gran Comedor. Albus y Minerva había estado observando todo lo sucedido con confusión. Algo debió de haber pasado, y no era nada bueno, era lo máximo que podían deducir. Minera miró a Albus con una expresión de extrema preocupación. Él le tomó la mano y la acercó a él.

"Debió de ser un desacuerdo entre ellos, nada más," le dijo.

"Ella se veía muy molesta," Minerva volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, por donde Hermione había salido hacia unos momentos, "Espero que tengas razón Albus."

Hermione caminó rápidamente hacia los calabozos. Una vez que ya estaba fuera de visión, se desmoronó. Se apoyó en una de las paredes, deslizándose, colando su cabeza entre sus manos. Todo este tiempo y él la había estado usando, y sin duda riéndose de ella a sus espaldas. Se sentía una completa tonta. Necesitaba recuperarse y rápidamente, tenía clases en menos de media hora y no podía darse el lujo a que algo saliera mal. Si el había estado divirtiéndose en ser un bastardo, lo ultimo que ella necesitaba era darle una razón para que sea despedida. Se limpió sus lágrimas y caminó hacia sus habitaciones.

Ella deseaba gatear hacia su cama y despertar de esta pesadilla. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba desesperadamente. Aún cuando el la llamó amor, nunca le dijo que la amaba, ni lo sentía. Mirando atrás, ella se lo hizo fácil. Severus no había sido espía tantos años por anda. Había engañado a Voldemort por años, entonces, porque era tan difícil creer que la podía haber engañado? Pero eso no importaba, por que ella lo seguía amando. En lo profundo de su mente pensaba que tal vez él le estaba jugando una broma, que realmente no quiso decir todo lo que le había dicho. Decidiendo que era mejor dejarlo solo hasta más tarde, fue a su salón de clase, a esperar a sus alumnos.

Severus estaba mirando su plato. Se odiaba por haber dicho aquellas cosas. Desafortunadamente, sus palabras eran verdaderas; sin embargo, eran de otra manera. Para Severus, había encontrado su alma gemela o por lo menos pensó que lo había encontrado. Él la amaba, la amaba con una desesperación que no podía explicar. Él rara vez había encontrado el amor en su vida. Amó a su madre, y él sabía que ella también, pero era un tipo de amor diferente. Deseaba sostener a Hermione, besarla, acariciar su cabello. Pero ella no quería esas cosas, por lo menos, no de él. Severus sabia, por la cara que había puesto Hermione, que ella sabia que había sido atrapada. Probablemente había regresado a sus habitaciones tratado de saber como él lo había averiguado.

Tiró su tenedor en disgusto y levantó la mirada. Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir para ir a sus primeras clases del día. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó. La volvería a ver en el almuerzo y cena. Por mucho que quisiera no podrá evitarla, no podía tener todas sus comidas en sus habitaciones. Mientras él caminaba hacia su salón de DCAO, sacudía su cabeza. Porque tenia que regresar? Por que se dejó caer? Él debió de mantener su distancia; no podía haber dejado que una imagen de años atrás lo influenciara. Merlín, se odiaba tanto por que quería odiarla, pero no podía. Necesitaba ser fuerte. En su mente, Hermione había jugado con el hombre equivocado. Severus Snape sabe como complacer a una mujer, pero también sabe como herirla.

Hermione estaba ya en la mitad de su segunda clase cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Había estado así por casi una semana. Se disculpó con los alumnos y corrió hacia su habitación. Por la justa había llegado al baño antes de vomitar sobre su túnica. Cuando había terminado, murmuró un hechizo de limpieza y caminó hacia el lavatorio. Se echó un poco de agua fría en su rostro y se miró al espejo. No tenia tiempo para mirar en el calendario, pero realmente no lo necesitaba. Mientras miraba su reflejo, su mente estaba en lo sucedido hace dos meses atrás.

"No," susurró, "no ahora, no así. Por favor, no así." Bajo su rostro y empezó a llorar. Durante el primer mes juntos, habían tenido cuidado en preformar los hechizo de anticoncepción. Aunque habían ocasiones en donde se olvidaban de hacerlo. Eran momentos en que no podían esperar para tenerse uno al otro; y luego de varias horas de placer, disfrutaban en dormir en los brazos del otro. Ella no estaba enferma, no era por que había comido algo que le cayó mal. Por lo tanto, sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Estaba embarazada.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Hermione no tenia tiempo para pensar en que hacer, necesitaba regresar a su clase. Cuando regreso a su clase escribió rápidamente una nota a Ginny, luego le preguntó a uno de los alumnos que fuera a la lechuzería para dejarla. Ella estaba segura de estar embarazada, pero quería pruebas, y no había manera alguna de ir donde Poppy. No era por que pudiera decir algo, pero hasta que las cosas con Severus no funcionen nuevamente, no quería que nadie del castillo se entere.

Ginny mantendría su secreto, aunque seria difícil esconderlo de Draco. Él lo descubrirá, pero eso ya lo pensará luego. Decirle a Harry era otro dilema; pero necesitaba decírselo. Con respecto a Ron, ella no quiera pensar en él en ese momento; desde la conversación en las Tres Escobas, él había pasado a formar a su lista de estúpidos ineptos.

La hora del almuerzo estaba cerca, tendría que sentarse junto a Severus. Ella no estaba segura que seria peor, que él la ignorase o que le diga cosas hirientes. Tal vez, todo sería distinto esa tarde. Tal vez, sólo se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama y decidió desquitarse con ella. Aunque no seria justo, ella aceptaría cualquier explicación. Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor y lo vio, sentado en su lugar de siempre. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó tranquilamente.

"Buenas tardes, Severus," dijo, mientras colocaba su servilleta en su regazo.

"Acaso no fui claro esta mañana, Miss Granger?" dijo fríamente. Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de calmarse.

"Porque haces esto? Por favor, dime," le suplicó. Severus bajó su tenedor y lentamente se fue parando, sosteniendo en su mano el brazo de Hermione para que se levante. Caminaron hacia una puerta lateral, Severus la abrió y le indicó que ingresara. Una vez adentro él la enfrentó.

"Lo diré una sola vez. Estoy terminando este pequeño juego. Es lo suficientemente sencillo para que lo entiendas? No estoy interesado en tener una relación contigo, ni nunca la tuve," Severus notó que los labios de Hermione temblaban y sus ojos crecían mientras se llenaban de lagrimas, "por favor, mantén el teatro en lo mínimo, ya no hay razón para ello. Te trataré como una colega, no más, no menos. Tengo que soportar tu presencia en lo que quede el año y estoy dispuesto a ser civilizado con usted."

"Civilizado? Porque, maldito bastardo. Como te atreves a tratarme como una cualquiera, con quien puedes jugar y luego tirarla a un lado cuando sus servicios han concluido!" Ella sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control, pero sabía que había una habitación llena de personas al otro lado de la puerta.

"Como me atrevo?" se rió, "Que esperabas que pasara cuando todo esto terminara? Acaso pensastes que podríamos ser amigos? Que nos reiríamos de todo? No, Miss Granger," la agarró de los brazos y le susurro en su oído, "Jugastes juegos de adultos, ahora tienes que aceptar las consecuencias. Una cualquiera no se vende por más que el dinero." La empujó y salió por la puerta. Hermione estaba temblando. Ahora no había duda en su mente que él había estado jugando con ella. Que otra cosa podía ser?

No se atrevió a regresar al Gran Comedor. No podía verlo, no luego de lo que le dijo. Obviamente él pensaba que era una cualquiera, pero que había hecho? Porque la odiaba tanto? Hacia sólo un día y algo más que le había profesado su amor. "_No_", pensó, realmente él nunca le había dicho que la amaba, nunca le había dicho "Te amo Hermione," además ya no importaba si lo había dicho. Todo había sido un maldito juego. Merlín, se sentía tan tonta. Como pudo ser tan ingenua, tan estúpida, tan patética? Cuanto se habrá reído cuando estaba solo. Ella no quería pensar en ello. Y que hay de Osiris? No lo ha visto desde el sábado en la tarde. Suponía que también ha sido parte de todo este juego. _'Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, Hermione,'_ pensó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con su puño.

Tomó un fuerte respiro, y se dirigió hacia un pasadizo en donde había unas escaleras que la llevaban a los calabozos. Ya no tenía clases en lo que quedaba del día, así que decidió ir y acostarse. Ya que no había comido nada, decidió mandar a traer algo de las cocinas, un poco de sopa y galletas. Llegó a sus habitaciones y pensó en cambiar la contraseña, tal y como lo había hecho Severus, pero ya que él no intentaría ingresar, lo dejó. Encaminó hacia su alcoba, y logró escuchar unos pequeños golpes en la ventana. Afuera había un halcón, sabia que era el halcón de Ginny y Draco, así que abrió la ventana.

"Hola Ovid," acarició el ave y le permitió ingresar. Ella siempre tenía nueces y pedazos de tocino en un pequeño lugar cerca de la cama, ya que eran los "premios" para las a veces. Mientras Ovid comía el tocino, tomó la pequeña nota que traía:

_Hermione:_

_Tu nota me ha dejado preocupada. Te siento estresada, espero que sólo sean suposiciones._

_Estaré en casa esta tarde, cuando quieras ven._

_Con amor, Ginny_

Hermione fue a su escritorio y respondió algo corto:

_Ginny:_

_Gracias, estaré por ahí como a las 2 pm._

_Tienes razón en tus suposiciones, estoy estresada. Pero hablaremos de ello más tarde._

_Con amor, Hermione._

Hermione colocó la nota en la pata de Ovid, y este salió. Se sentó en su cama y se quitó los zapatos. Eran la 1pm, podía tomar un descanso antes de ir y ver a Ginny. En su cuarto, con Crookshanks para que la conforte, lloró hasta que cayó dormida.

Un cuarto para las dos, Hermione decidió ir y aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy. Se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera golpearla, esta se abrió. Ginny la había visto venir a traves de la ventana y fue a abrir la puerta antes que lo haga el elfo domestico.

"Hermione, te ves terrible!" dijo mientras iba a su encuentro. Hermione inmediatamente rompió en llanto. "Oh, no, no quise que sonara tan terrible."

"No es eso," sollozó Hermione, "Ginny, quiero morirme, sólo quiero morir!" se lanzó hacia los brazos de Ginny y lloró. Mientras Ginny la guiaba dentro de la mansión, Draco bajaba las escaleras.

"Hola Hermione," dijo alegremente, luego notó las lagrimas de Hermione en su rostro. "Que sucede? Ginny, porque llora?" preguntó mientras seguía a las mujeres hacia la sala.

"Draco, aún no lo sé. Está muy triste," Ginny se sentó en el sofá con Hermione mientras Draco se sentó junto a ella, frotándole la espalda. Hermione limpió sus ojos y los miró.

"Se acabó. Severus y yo hemos terminado," dijo mientras aceptaba el pañuelo de Ginny.

"Que? Pero, pensé que las cosas entre ustedes dos iban bien?" preguntó Ginny.

"también lo pensé, pero, al parece todo…." Hermione sollozó, "todo ha sido un juego. Severus dijo que sólo me ha usado." Ginny miró a Draco, quien se había puesto pálido.

"Hermione, estas segura? Es que no puedo creer…" antes que Draco pudiera terminar su oración, Hermione lo agarró y empujó contra el sofá.

"No puedes creer que? Que él me hizo creer que me amaba? Que él pueda ser tan cruel que sólo me ha estado utilizando para su propio placer, y luego me haga a un lado una vez que obtuvo lo que quería? Es tan difícil creer que un ex-mortífago pueda ser tan despreciable hacia una sangre sucia?" Hermione retrocedió, horrorizada por sus propias palabras. Cubrió su rostro y cayó de rodillas en frente de Draco. Draco se dejó caer del sofá, y la abrazó.

"Hermione, tu sabes que no pienso así," dijo calmadamente.

"Lo siento, no sé lo que digo. Estoy tan enojada, enojada con él, enojada conmigo, enojada con el mundo!"

"Que paso?" preguntó Ginny mientras ayudaba a Hermione a regresar al sofá.

"No lo sé, honestamente, no lo sé. Todo estaba bien el sábado. Pasamos el día juntos, y en la noche regresé a mi alcoba. Salí a almorzar con Harry y Ron el domingo. Luego de nuestro encuentro regresé a Hogwarts. Aquella noche golpeé muchas veces la puerta de Severus, pero no hubo respuesta. Siempre caminábamos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, así que esta mañana fui a sus habitaciones y golpeé nuevamente la puerta. Cuando no tuve respuesta alguna, fui sola. Él ya estaba sentado; cuando le pregunté por que no me había esperado, era como si todo su demonio interno hubiera salido. Era una persona diferente." Draco miró a Ginny.

"No supones que alguien le pudo haber hecho"? preguntó Ginny. Draco sacudió su cabeza.

"Como que Ginny? Es un poderoso hechicero, no es que cualquiera pudiera tirarle un hechizo. No es tan fácil, no con él," miró a Hermione, "Hermione, has hablado con él sobre esto?" le preguntó.

"Traté de hablar con él a la hora del almuerzo, pero él sólo reforzó lo que me dijo esta mañana; sólo me estuvo usando." Hermione limpió sus lágrimas, se fue calmando y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

"Voy a ir a hablar con él," dijo Draco.

"No! Draco, por favor no," le rogó Hermione.

"Hermione, acaso no quieres saber porque hizo esto?" preguntó Draco.

"Se por que, me odia, siempre me ha odiado. No es ningún secreto que realmente no quería ningún asistente, y sé que no se sintió nada feliz al saber que yo había sido contratada," dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana, "ahora, tengo problemas mayores en que pensar."

"Problemas mayores?" preguntó Ginny.

"Creo que …estoy….embarazada," dijo Hermione. Draco y Ginny se miraron.

"Crees? Acaso no has ido donde Poppy?" preguntó Ginny.

"No, no quiero que nadie sepa,"

"Severus está incluido en "nadie?" preguntó Draco.

"Draco, él más que nadie no puede saber. Está claro que nunca se interesó por mí. Piensas que teniendo a su bebe cambiará eso?" dijo Hermione.

"Y como diablos piensas mantener algo así lejos de él? Quiero decir, en algunos meses se va a notar y será muy difícil que lo sigas escondiendo," le hizo ver Draco.

"Probablemente no se me note hasta Enero o Febrero, y las túnicas servirán para esconderlo hasta que termine el año escolar," respondió Hermione. Draco sacudía su cabeza y caminó hacia ella.

"Espera, no puedes esconderlo de él, tienes que decirle Hermione; siento todo lo que te ha hecho pero merece saber que va ha hacer padre."

"Si le digo, querrá que aborte, y eso no lo haré! Gritó Hermione.

"Hermione," Ginny se acercó a ella, "Severus es un sangre pura, y el ultimo en su línea. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, él nunca te pedirá que abortes a su heredero. Además, Draco tiene razón, él merece saber," Ginny le tomó la mano a Hermione. Hermione posó su vista hacia la ventana.

"Supongo que tienen razón, le diré, pero no ahora. Por favor, no digan nada," lo dijo mirando a Draco, este asintió, "Sólo…denme algo de tiempo." Apoyó su cabeza contra el frío vidrio y sintió como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. 'T_iempo para olvidarme de él,' _pensó.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Ginny y Hermione decidieron ir al Londres muggle y comprar un examen casero de embarazo. Regresaron a la Mansión Malfoy y empezaron a leer las instrucciones, sólo para ser interrumpidas por Draco.

"Que se supone que vas ha hacer con eso, exactamente?" preguntó.

"Esta varilla te dirá si estas embarazada, orinas en aquí…." Antes que Ginny pudiera terminar, Draco levanto ambas manos, rogando que se detuviera.

"Espera, espera. Quieres decirme que tienes que orinar en esa varilla de papel?" preguntó horrorizado.

"Bueno, sí. Sino que crees que voy ha hacer con eso?" preguntó Hermione. Draco sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad.

"Exactamente no sé; pero diablos, esto seguro de que no era orinar en eso. Es totalmente arcaico!"

"Aparte de ir a San Mungo o Poppy, como supones que sepamos si estoy embarazada y mucho menos saber de cuanto?" preguntó Hermione.

"No hay acaso algún hechizo para eso?" preguntó Draco.

"Bueno, por supuesto que hay, pero ni Hermione ni yo somos medicas brujas," respondió Ginny mientras Draco se dejaba caer en una larga silla al frente de la chimenea.

"Honestamente, algunas veces me pregunto si son ustedes o alguna característica de Gryffindor. Hermione, tu eres la bruja más inteligente que haya conocido, y Ginny, tu eres una chica muy hábil. Quieren decirme que entre ustedes dos, no pueden encontrar algún hechizo de los cientos de libros que hay en la biblioteca, para determinar si estas embaraza y de cuanto?" Las miró mientras ellas se miraban en sorpresa.

"Hay Merlín, tiene razón. Hermione, hay cientos de libros en la biblioteca, y decenas que están dedicados a la medicina," Ginny camino hacia Draco y lo besó, "Eres un genio, querido," Draco volteó los ojos y las echó.

Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en la librería de la mansión con varios libros antiguos abiertos en diferentes páginas. Entre todos estos, lograron encontrar un par de hechizos que podían utilizar. Hermione se echó sobre el sofá mientras Ginny, con la varita, recorría su estómago.

"Creo que funciona," dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras en la punta de su varita salía una luz púrpura. Contó los segundos antes de que la luz desapareciera y miró el libro que tenia a su lado para confirmar el resultado. "De acuerdo con el libro, tienes siete semanas de embarazo."

Hermione se sentó y colocó sus manos sobre su estomago. Ahora que ya había confirmado sus sospechas, sentía una mixtura de emociones. Estaba feliz, triste, enojada, temerosa, pero más que nada confundida. Una cosa si era cierta, ahora necesitaba ser fuerte. Ginny se sentó a su lado, y le hizo saber que siempre podrá contar con ella y con Draco. Sabiendo que por lo menos ahora cuenta con dos personas, se sentía mucho mejor. Luego de hacer que Draco prometiera que no iba a hablar con Severus, se fue. Había sido un día muy largo, deseaba regresar a Hogwarts y descansar. Ginny la acompaño hasta el punto de aparición. Draco se acerco a Ginny, rodeándola por la cintura.

"Lo conozco, Ginny. Algo debió de haber pasado, no haría algo así solo por diversión," proclamó Draco. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Lo sé Draco, pero por favor, le prometistes que no irías a buscarlo. Por lo que Hermione a dicho, él está muy molesto, y si empiezas ha hacer preguntas, todo empeoraría para ella."

"Algo no está bien," Ginny volteó y lo miró de forma severa. "Que tan estúpido crees que soy? No voy a ir directo donde él y decirle, 'Hola Sev, como es eso de que estas usando a Hermione para sólo tener sexo?"

"Draco," le advirtió Ginny.

"Esta bien, no me meteré….por ahora," Besó a Ginny y cerraron la puerta. Draco sospechaba que algo no estaba bien, sólo que no sabía que.

Por los siguientes dos meses las cosas entre Severus y Hermione se mantuvieron frías. Rara vez hablaban, y lo hacían, era algo conciso. Severus pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en sus habitaciones enfurruñado, mientras que Hermione se volvía retraída y de alguna manera distanciada.

Severus había esperado poder olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, alejándose de ella, pero sólo hacia que la extrañara mucho más. Sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de ella. Durante el partido de Quidditch pasaba todo el tiempo mirándola en vez de prestar atención al juego. Cuando a Hermione le tocaba hacer las rondas nocturnas, él la seguía; se mantenía entre las sombras para no darle otro motivo para que se ría. Al inicio ella había hecho un buen frente, haciendo parecer inocente, pero durante los últimos dos meses, parecía que se huía, ya no hacia ningún intento para hablar con él.

Severus pensó que ella aun querría ayudarlo con la Poción Mata – Lobos, pero nunca dijo una palabra. Paraba distraída muchas veces y la notaba muy cansada. Algo pasaba con ella, lo sabia, pero no podía ni quería preguntarle que era. Severus aún se sentaba a su lado en las comidas, y un día se dio cuenta que Hermione jugaba con la comida, haciéndola un lado del plato, '_No de extrañarse que luzca enferma, no esta comiendo apropiadamente,'_ sacó aquel pensamiento de su mente, ella ya no era su preocupación. Aun así, sentía que algo emanaba de ella y muchas veces sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Todo este tiempo no fue fácil para Hermione. Pasó la Navidad con sus padres, y visitaba de vez en cuando a Harry, sólo para salir cuando la conversación se tornaba hacia Severus. Harry siempre ha sido astuto, notó que ella no lucia tan feliz como antes, como hace unos meses atrás. También notó que cuando trataba de hablar de Severus, ella cambiaba el tema de conversación. Ron estaba en una misión, lo cual estaba bien para ella, aun estaba molesta con él.

De Enero se pasó a Febrero. Hermione empezó a notar la redondez de su barriga. Ella nunca había sido una persona muy delgada, pero su barriga siempre había sido plana, ahora mostraba que había vida dentro de ella. Sabía que pronto tendría que usar las túnicas todo el tiempo. Un mes atrás, Albus había empezado ha hacer preguntas acerca de su saludos y quería saber si estaba comiendo apropiadamente. Era obvio que él sospechara algo, pero no deseaba preguntar directamente. No era secreto que Severus y ella no estaban en buenos terminos. Muy poco se sabia de la relación que tuvieron; sólo que antes estaban juntos, ahora no.

Un día frío de Febrero, Hermione se sentó en su habitación, rodeada de papeles. Había estado adentro todo el día, así que Crookshanks decidió salir a caminar; cuando notó un gran cuervo colgado de una baranda de las escaleras. Había visto al ave antes, y creía saber a quien le pertenecía dicha ave. Usualmente lo dejaba solo, pero hoy tenia un propósito. Osiris estaba parado en su lugar de siempre, cerca a la entrada de los calabozos, cuando escucho algo.

"_Hey!" _Osiris miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie. "_Tú, allá arriba!"_ Gritó Crookshanks, en raro sonido como de maullido. Osiris bajó la mirada y vio un gato largo anaranjado acercándose.

"_Me estas hablando?_" pregunto.

"_Te estoy mirando, no es cierto?"_ dijo el gato en un tono molesto.

"_Con cuidado bola de pelo! O acaso te gustaría tener un nudo en vez de cola?"_ dijo Osiris mientras bajaba la cabeza de manera amenazante.

"_Oh! Ahora se que estoy hablando con el ave correcta,"_ Crookshanks se detuvo a los pies de la escalera y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. "_Que es lo que el bastardo de tu amo le ha hecho a mi niña?_"

"_Aguanta ahí, aliento de pescado, dejemos una cosa bien en claro acerca de Severus,"_ Osiris bajo de su lugar y quedó frente a frente al gato, "_él NO es mi amo! Sucede que soy un animago, y él es mi primo._"

"_Si eres un animago, entonces por que cada vez que te veo estas convertido en un ave? Acaso no te puedes cambiar?"_ Preguntó Crookshansk mientras levantaba su cabeza.

"_Es una larga historia, tal vez si eres un buen gatito te la pueda contar. Ahora, que es todo eso acerca de Hermione?_" Osiris no había ido a visitar a Hermione desde aquella tarde en que Severus se lo prohibió. Muchas veces pensaba ir a verla, y entender todo aquel enredo que Severus le había contado. Osiris sentía que había algo más de aquella historia, pero no podía adivinar que podría ser.

"_Él le ha hecho algo, para llorando todo el tiempo y no está comiendo apropiadamente, y todo esto es su culpa. Realmente ella era feliz con él y luego poof, él se molesta y la deja,_" dijo Crooks. Osiris nunca le han agrado las personas que hablaran mal de Severus, así que inmediatamente fue a la ofensiva.

"_Bueno, tal vez si ella no hubiera intentado hacerlo parecer un tonto, no estaría en esta situación,"_

"_Que? Como diablos piensas que ella podía hacerlo parecer un tonto? Parece que él ha hecho muy bien el trabajo por si solo._" Crookshanks estaba furioso.

"Escucha bien, patitas de chancho, todo lo que él hizo fue terminar con este pequeño juego. Si alguien tiene el derecho de sentirse como basura, es él, y créeme, así se siente. Realmente a él le gustaba, probablemente incluso la amaba. Entonces ella fue a encontrarse con esos cabezas de arveja de sus amigos y todo se fue al demonio en un instante."

"_Aguanta, cabezas de arveja? Puedes ser más especifico? Ella tiene varios de ese tipo,"_

"_Ella me mostró una foto de ellos una vez. Uno de ellos parece un tarado completo, con pelo rojo y pecas, y el otro usa anteojos, y su cabello pareciera que gritara por un buen peinado. No puedo recordar sus nombres ahora, pero sé que a Severus no les agradaba," _Osiris se había sentado junto a Crookshanks, "_Ahora que recuerdo, nunca lo había visto con tanta imaginación cuando hablaba de diferentes maneras de torturarlos."_

"_Oh no!"_ Crookshanks sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad, ahora se daba cuenta de que amigos hablaba Osiris. A traves de los años, Hermione mantenía contacto con esos dos, inclusive vivieron juntos por un tiempo. Últimamente, por sus estudios, ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para ellos. Inclusive él tuvo que vivir en la casa de los padres de Hermione por un tiempo, "_No esos dos. Debí de haberlo imaginado, ellos tienen que ver con todo esto."_ Crookshanks miró a Osiris. "_Sabía que algo olía a pescado,"_ dijo el gato.

"_Quieres decir algo a parte de tu aliento?"_ Osiris se levantó y saltó una grada de la escalera.

"_Que tierno plumero, realmente tierno. Mira, algo pasó, y apuesto un mes de comida para gatos, que esos dos han metido la mano es eso,_" Crookshanks sacudió su cabeza y miró a Osiris, _"Por cierto, soy Crookshanks. Mis amigos me llaman Crooks,"_

"_Soy Osiris, mis amigos me llaman Osiris."_

"_Un placer,"_ dijo Crookshanks, "_Hablas con muchos gatos?"_

"_No, puedo hablar con muy pocos animales, todo depende del animal y algunas veces de la conexión. No estoy muy seguro como funciona, nunca estuve muy interesado al respecto. Básicamente se da o no."_

"_Bueno, obviamente hemos logrado establecerlo, y ahora eres la única alternativa para poder descubrir que es lo que pasó realmente. Me ayudarás?"_ Dijo Crookshanks mientras se paraba.

"_No debería. Severus me advirtió que no me involucrara, pero hay algo que me intriga en toda esta situación. Hablando contigo, me hace pensar que definitivamente hay algo que más de lo que piensa Severus. Creo que Hermione estuvo en el lugar y tiempo equivocado."_ Osiris asintió y se paró, "_Muy bien, ayudaré._"

"_Bien, sube."_ Osiris subió a la espalda de Crooks y ambos salieron. Si alguien lo hubiera visto en aquel momento hubiera sacudido su cabeza de incredulidad y pensaría que ha tomado mucho sol. Realmente era extraño ver aun ave negra montando a un gato largo naranja. Pero ahora eran la más extraña pareja, y juntos esperaban lograr saber que es lo que realmente había pasado y así ayudar a los que mas aman.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Mientras Osiris y Crookshanks salieron, Draco estaba caminando hacia la entrada a los calabozos. Se detuvo para pensar en lo que acaba de ver, lo cual le pareció totalmente extraño, luego pensó, '_Acabo de ver a un ave a un ave negra montando a un gato grande anaranjado?'_ sacudió su cabeza y continuó con su camino. '_La próxima vez, yo mismo me detendré en la segunda copa de martín.'_ Le había prometido a Ginny que no interferiría, en la situación Severus/Hermione; y lo va ha hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ir a visitar a su padrino. No es que Severus sospeche algo, después de todo, no le había dicho nada acerca de su relación con Hermione, y por lo que sabe Severus, Hermione tampoco había contado nada. Llegó a la puerta de Severus y golpeó varias veces antes de que Severus abra.

"Draco, que hacer por aquí?" preguntó Severus mientras lo dejaba pasar.

"No puedo venir a visitarte?" preguntó Draco, mientras ingresaba y se quitaba la capa. Severus volteó y le ofreció una bebida, la cual rehusó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Severus se sentó frente a él, en su silla favorita junto a la chimenea.

"Sabes que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras,"

"Fui a encontrarme con uno de los inversionistas de mi padre en Hogmeade, y pensé en saludar."

"Como esta tu padre? Escuché que Rosemerta está en espera, es acaso correcto?" preguntó Severus. Draco sonrió.

"Si, puedes creerlo? Me lo dijo hace como un mes. Me dijo que queria que las cosas salieran bien esta vez." Draco miró sus zapatos, tratando de enfocar su vista en algo, para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran. "Recién hace unos años a tras se dio cuenta que no había sido un buen padre para mí, y me pidió que lo perdonara."

"Y lo has hecho?" preguntó Severus.

"Si, soy lo suficientemente mayor para mirar desde su punto de vista. Entonces, era un Mortifago, y creía en diferentes cosas. Estaba muy ocupado con sus creencias y su Señor Oscuro. Cuando pasó a nuestro bando, fue cuando se dio cuenta la basura de padre que había sido, cuando se dio cuenta que no conocía a su propio hijo. Estoy contento que sea feliz y que ahora decida ser un padre para mí," Draco sonrió y se paró. Queriendo cambiar el tema, caminó hacia el escritorio de Severus y levantó alguno de los papeles, "Algún prospecto de genio en tu clase?" Severus bufó.

"Mitad-inútiles, y el resto sin cerebro. Te juro que llegan a ser cada vez más estúpidos con cada nuevo año escolar. Cada vez me vuelven loco y con sus preguntas interminables y sin sentido, daría lo que fuera por tener aunque sea un sabe…" Severus se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se detuvo.

"Un que? Un sabe-lo-todo como Hermione?" Draco notó que tan inconfortable estaba Severus y decidió ir con precaución. Ginny lo perdonará por haberse metido, "Que pasó Severus?" Severus lo miró con sorpresa. "Sé que se veían por un tiempo." Draco notó como Severus se incomodaba en su silla.

"Nada pasó, y te agradecería que te alejes de mis asuntos," dijo Severus en un tono molesto.

"No estoy tratando de meterme, pero es que…" Draco suspiró, no sabia bien que es lo que queria decir.

"Escúpelo por Merlín."

"Ambos lucen miserables. Se veían por un par de meses y eran …felices. O por lo menos para ti, y Hermione lucia radiante todo el tiempo. Luego, de repente, algo sucede y no se hablan." Draco empezó a pasearse por la oficina.

"Tomaré eso, que ella ha estado hablando con Ginny? Y sin duda haciéndome lucir como un bastardo en toda esta situación," dijo Severus, ahora exaltándose. Draco paró de caminar y lo miró.

"Severus, no estoy seguro de cómo preguntarte esto, pero," Draco se acercó a él, "No has estado utilizándola sólo por sexo? Quiero decir, te importa, no?"

Severus lo miro. '_Pero que mierda?"_ pensó.

"Entonces, es así? Ahora la culpa es mía, y ella es completamente inocente?" Severus se paró y caminó pasando a Draco. Se sirvió un poco de brandy y empezó a beberlo, "Típico de las mujeres!"

"Sólo he oído su versión de lo que sucedió. Si ella ha hecho algo, entonces ilústrame," Draco estaba confundido. Había escuchado a Hermione el día en que había terminado con Severus, así también las cosas crueles que él le había dicho, pero ahora Severus estaba volteando todo. Parecía parecer que ella había hecho algo para merecer tratada peor que trapo sucio.

"Draco, ni tengo el tiempo ni deseo hablar de esto contigo. Te pido que estés fuera de todo esto."

"Severus, te quiero como un padre, pero Hermione es mi amiga y…"

"Bueno, talvez tu amiga no ha sido completamente honesta contigo como crees!" Severus estaba rápidamente perdiendo su paciencia. Obviamente Hermione había presentado la figura de una mujer despreciada, quien ha sido maltratada y abusada. Se rió para si mismo; por su puesto, ella no le diría a nadie del plan para humillarlo. No! Eso la haría ver como una maldita sin sentimientos. "Necesitas irte Draco." Draco tomó su capa de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de irse miró a Severus, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza baja como si estuviera loco.

"Si ambos se pudieran ver lo infelices que están, entonces tal vez, podrían sentarse y hablar de ello. Hay algo que no esta bien Severus, y si fuera tú, trataría de averiguar la verdad." Entonces salió. Severus dejó su pluma y pasó sus manos por su cabello suspirando profundamente. Pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir Draco; entonces pensó en Hermione, en como había estado actuando. Se preguntaba, si tal vez hubiera algo más de lo que escuchó en las Tres Escobas. Draco había sembrado la semilla de la duda en su cabeza. Sacó dicho pensamiento al recordar la conversación que había oído. No, no había duda de lo que había oído, y no había duda de la participación de ella en todo esto. Aun así había algo que lo molestaba. '_Maldito seas Draco,'_ pensó.


	22. Chapter 22

HOLA GENTE!!! COMO ESTAN?? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN YA SEA DISFRUTANDO DEL RICO SOL DE VERANO O DEL RICO FRIO DE INVIERNO (EL CUAL ES MI CASO BRRRRRRRR, PERO ES TAN RICO NORUEGA)...ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y PUEDAN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS...MIS AMIGOS Y YO LES AGRADECEMOS QUE NOS "LEAN" ...SEEYA

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 22

Osiris y Crookshanks habían llegado a la habitación de Hermione, quien decidido tomar una siesta, y se había echado sobre el sofá, cubriéndose con una manta. Osiris voló a traves de la habitación y se posó sobre el brazo del sofá, el cual era usado como almohada; la miró, estaba pálida, con círculos negros bajo sus ojos. Osiris rozó su frente con la de ella, esperando de alguna manera darle confort, aún mientras ella duerma. Ingresó a su mente, y se dio cuenta que había tomado una poción para dormir, ya que las imagines se veían borrosas. Pero aún así fue capaz de verla sentada con dos chicos. Notó que estaba muy molesta con el pelirrojo, '_Ron'_ pensó. Luego le pareció escuchar algo sobre hechizar algunas 'bolas', y aretes, "_Que diablos tiene que ver 'bolas' con aretes?_", pensó por un momento, entonces notó como el otro chico, Harry lucia muy enojado. Supuso que habían peleado por algo, salió de la mente de Hermione y miró a Crookshanks.

"_Has tenido razón sobre sus amigos. Estuve mirando dentro de su mente, y parece que tuvieron algún desacuerdo. No puedo averiguar mucho, su mente está algo borrosa,_" dijo.

"_Cómo sabes que es algo reciente?_" pregunto Crookshanks.

"_No lo sé, pero ella estaba usando el mismo vestido con que la vi el día en que salió a encontrarse con ellos. Últimamente ha ido a Hogmeade?_"

"_No, ha ido a ver a Harry una o dos veces más, pero ha sido en casa de él._" Crookshanks fue acercándose a Osiris.

"_Bueno, entonces es un comienzo. Ella se ve muy molesta con Ron. Sé que Severus la siguió ese día, y tengo el presentimiento que todo esto es un gran mal entendido. Es en lo único que puedo pensar para todo lo que ha pasado_". Osiris saltó sobre Crookshanks.

"_Garras!_" silbó Crookshanks.

"_Lo siento, me sigo olvidando,_" Osiris saltó al piso, "_Te digo, él piensa que ellos han tramado algo en contra de él, algo como una venganza, y como ello estuvieron riéndose de él. Pero no veo a nadie riéndose, y Hermione luce positivamente rabiosa._" Crookshanks sacudió su cabeza.

"_Apostaría que el cabeza roja – hijo de P – tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Nunca me gusto ese gusano, y sé que él no soporta a Severus._"

"_Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo, Severus tampoco lo soporta._"

"_Okay, y ahora que?_" pregunta Crookshanks.

"_Sabes exactamente donde vide Harry?_" preguntó Osiris.

"_He estado en su casa unas pocas veces. Su padrino se la dej_ó, _pero como llegaremos? Exactamente no puedo sostener una escoba, y seriamente dudo que puedas cagarme y volar al mismo tiempo,_" Crookshans comenzó a mover su cola rápidamente.

"_Holaaaaaaaaaa, mago aquí! Aún puedo hacer algo de magia. Nos apareceremos. Pero tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. He desaparecido por mucho tiempo, y Severus comenzará a preguntarse donde me habré ido,_"

"_Bien, lo mismo digo. Si me voy por mucho tiempo, ella pensará que estoy tramando algo, puedes creer eso?_"

"_Como dicen los Muggles: lideras el coro, mi amigo. También piensan lo mismo de mí,_"

"_Mañana es sábado, así que será fácil desaparecer por unas horas, no lo crees?_" Crookshanks puso su pata sobre el ala de Osiris, como si estuvieran dándose la mano (o lo más parecido a ello).

"_Definitivamente. Está bien, me encuentras en las escaleras. Nos vemos Crooks._"

Desapareció justo cuando Hermione despertó. Se estiró y tomó un sorbo de su te frío. Se sentó y se preguntó que haría ahora. Si se quedaba por más tiempo en sus habitaciones, posiblemente se volvería loca. Miró alrededor, y vio el reloj de pared, y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo hasta la cena. Silenciosamente se regañó, no había estado comiendo bien; y durante su última visita al doctor muggle, él le había indicado que tenía que ganar algunos kilos de más. Pero eso había sido semanas atrás, y aunque había comenzado su embarazo con las mejores intenciones, todo se había ido de picada. Frecuentemente se olvidaba de sus vitaminas, y perdía muchas de las comidas. Sabia que tenia que cuidarse mejor; si no lo hacia por su bien, lo debería hacer por su hijo.

Decidiendo que seria una mejor idea volver al camino de su salud, se fue hacia el laboratorio de Severus a conseguir algunos ingredientes para hacerse una poción. Había leído acerca de una poción, que eran una vitaminas para embarazadas, y pensó que seria buena idea hacerlo. Cuando ingresó al laboratorio, vio que Severus se encontraba; después de todo es su laboratorio.

"Lo siento, no sabia que se encontraba aquí," se volteó para salir, cuando la detuvo.

"Sólo estoy agregando el ingrediente final a esta poción. Si hay algo que necesite, puede conseguirlo," la vio, lucia tan frágil y débil, no podía dejar de preguntar, "Se encuentra enferma, Miss Granger?"

"Sólo un poco cansada, es todo. Tomaré lo que necesito y me iré," caminó por su lado, hacia el almacén. Rápidamente tomó lo que necesitaba, y volvió a pasar por su lado, pero antes Severus vio que es lo que había tomado.

Era obvio para él que ella no se encontraba bien, ya que había tomado los ingredientes para hacer una vitamina poderosa. Una, que él recuerda, muchas mujeres la toman cuando están anémicas o embarazadas. También había notado su palidez, su frágil apariencia, sacudió su cabeza. Ella misma se había enfermado. '_No_' pensó culpablemente, '_Yo he hecho que se enferme_', suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que el pobre estado de Hermione era por su culpa.

Cuando Hermione salió del laboratorio, rogó que Severus no hubiera visto que es lo que había tomado. De todas maneras él pensará que se encuentra enferma, ya que era obvio aun a 10 millas. Colocó los ingredientes en su bolsillo y fue a caminar. Estuvo en lugares dentro del castillo que nunca había visto. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya tenia que ir al Gran Comedor por la cena. Antes que llegue a las escaleras notó una gran puerta con una manija gigante de metal. Dio vuelta a la manija, abriendo la puerta con gran facilidad.

Mientras ingresaba a la habitación, se dio cuenta que había varias columnas; pero sin muebles, excepto por un largo objeto cubierto con una cortina. Caminó hacia él y sintió unos aleteos en su estomago, se preguntó si el bebe le hacia saber que estaba adentro con ella, o era por la aprehensión de lo que iba a ver. Sabía exactamente a que se dirigía. Mientras llegaba donde el objeto, le fue quitando la cortina y vio su imagen. Se miró así misma, y supo que no era la imagen que había visto durante todo el día. Su reflejo mostraba un vestido morado oscuro, y su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola, con sus rulos cayendo hacia su cuello.

Llevó su mano hacia la imagen, pero vio a Severus a tras de ella en el espejo. Rápidamente volteó, pero encontró la habitación vacía. Cuando volvió a mirar el espejo, se vio abrazando al brazo de Severus. Inhaló fuertemente y comenzó a acariciar el espejo. Trataba de tocarlo, pero sólo sentía la fuerte superficie del espejo. Eran felices, estaban riendo mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. Severus sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y la besó fuertemente.

El espejo era cruel, si, le estaba mostrando lo que ella deseaba más, pero era algo que ella nunca podrá tener. Bajo su cabeza y limpiaba sus lagrimas. Cuando volvió a mirar el espejo, vio la imagen de Severus sosteniendo un bebe, con cabello negro sostenido en unas mantas verdes con plateado. Él la miraba y le sonreía, y murmuraba las palabras que nunca lo escuchó decir, '_Te amo_'. Hermione cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, más de lo que había hecho cuando su relación había terminado.

Ahí se quedó por horas, hasta que se quedó dormida, sin darse cuenta que había perdido la cena. Severus se había sentado en su sitio usual, preguntándose si ella había deseado tener su cena en sus habitaciones. Tal vez estaba muy cansada como para lidiar con él esa tarde. Tiró su tenedor y empujó su silla para salir. Al pasar junto a Albus, este lo detuvo.

"Severus, desearía que fueras a mi oficina en una hora. Deseo discutir algunas cosas contigo," le dijo. Severus asintió y se alejó.

Lo que Albus quería discutir con él, era que había sido llamado por el Ministro hacia unos días atrás. Al parecer muchos mortífagos rezagados había sido capturados en las afueras de St. Peterburs, y lo necesitaban para presidir los juicios. Albus le pidió a Severus que ayudara a Minerva con los asuntos del colegio mientras el se iba por unos dos o tres días.

Mientras Severus caminaba de regreso a sus habitaciones, pensó en ir a visitar a Hermione. El no pudo evitar en preguntarse si ella se sentía muy mal como para ir a cenar, pero se detuvo justo antes de golpear a su puerta. Tal vez se fue a ver a Ginny y Draco. Se volteó y continuó caminando hacia su domirtorio. Mientras se alistaba para dormir, decidió poner su orgullo a un lado, y en la mañana le preguntaría como se sentía, y tal vez hacer la poción con los ingredientes que había tomado.

La mañana vino y Severus no vio a Hermione en el desayuno. Se estaba comenzando a preocupar. No la había visto desde que ella fue a su laboratorio el día anterior. Minerva había notado su ausencia también y caminó hacia él luego del desayuno.

"Severus, sabes donde se encuentra Hermione? No la he visto desde ayer," le preguntó.

"No Minerva, yo tampoco la he visto desde ayer que fue a mi laboratorio. Pensé que tal vez se había ido a ver a Ginny y Draco," Minera notó que Severus se veía preocupado.

"Severus, sé que no tengo el derecho de preguntarte, pero estoy en lo correcto al asumir que ustedes estuvieron juntos?" preguntó y sólo recibió de él un asentamiento con la cabeza como afirmación, "Al parecer ustedes dos se ha alejado. Durante los primeros dos meses de clases, parecían ser inseparables, pero algo ha pasado entre ustedes dos, y no puedo evitar notar que ustedes lucen distanciados," dijo. Severus bajó su cabeza.

"Tienes todo el derecho de preguntar Minerva. Tú y Albus son como mi familia, si no puedo confiar en ustedes, entonces, en quien puedo confiar? Estuvimos muy cerca, pero cosas pasan, y pasaron. Dejemos esto ahí como esta. Desde Octubre que casi no hemos hablado," Severus sacudió su cabeza. Minerva puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Tal vez ustedes dos deberían hablar." Él la miró, "Lo que fuere que haya pasado Severus, no es mejor tratar que las cosas funcionen nuevamente?"

"Haré mi parte, es todo lo que te puedo prometer," dijo, luego se alejó.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 24

En la habitación de Hermione, Crookshanks se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro. Hermione no había regresado desde la tarde de ayer. Él la conocía bien, y no era de desaparecerse así. Osiris apareció junto a él, tocándole el hombre. Crookshanks saltó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

"_Estamos asustadizo por lo que veo"_ dijo Osiris

"_No ha regresado anoche, Osiris_" dijo Crookshanks

"_Tal vez se fue a la casa de Ginny,_" sugirió Osiris

"_No, hubiera dicho algo o me hubiera llevado con ella,_"

"_Crees que debemos ir a buscarla?_" preguntó Osiris.

"_No lo sé. Supongo que pudo haber ido a ver a sus amigos. Si no regresa más tarde, la iremos a buscar. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la casa de Harry a ver si conseguimos saber algo,_" Osiris saltó sobre la espalda de Crookshansk y desaparecieron.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el piso, junto al espejo. No podía separarse de las imágenes que estaba viendo. No sabía que hora eran, ni le importaba. Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó sobre el espejo. Recordó la primera noche en que Severus y ella estuvieron juntos; nunca se proclamaron amor de la manera usual, pero esa noche ella había sentido un entendimiento completo entre ellos. Ella se abrazó fuertemente. Como pudo estar tan equivocada con respecto a los sentimientos de él?

Severus, se encontraba en su habitación recordando la misma noche. Cerró sus ojos, y recordó la suavidad de su piel, como se susurraban palabras dulces de devoción. Pudo haber estado tan equivocado? Recordó una y otra vez aquella noche en su mente; la mirada de sus ojos, llenos de amor. Sacudió su cabeza. Como pudo estar tan equivocado? Ella no había visto a sus amigos por varias semanas antes de que viniera a Hogwarts, lo sabia. Ella le había contado que ellos estaban en una clase de misión; y ella había pasado varios meses estudiando para sus exámenes finales. Pudo haber la entendido lo que escuchó aquel día? Ella es joven y él siempre creyó que ella tenía un gran sentido de lo correcto. Por primera vez desde que terminaron, se preguntaba si él la había acusado de algo que talvez no había tenido conocimiento?

Harry estaba sentado en la sala de Grimmauld. Estaba estudiando su siguiente misión. Tonks, le había escrito desde Rumania, donde por tres semanas había seguido la pista de Peter Pettigrew. Había estado huyendo desde que se hizo pasar por muerto desde el día de la batalla final. Tronos logró seguirle la pista a traves de las Montañas Escarpadas. Harry obtuvo un permiso especial del Ministro, y a partir de esa tarde podía unirse a la 'casería'. Mientras miraba sus papeles, le pareció ver algo por un lado de su ojo. Cuando volteó la cabeza vio a Crookshanks sentado junto a la chimenea y junto a él un cuervo largo y negro. Colocó los papeles sobre la mesa y observó a ambos animales.

"Hola Crooks. Que haces aquí?" trató de acariciar al animal, pero se contuvo cuando Crookshanks le mostró los dientes. Entonces Harry observó al ave, quien estaba aleteando. Osiris voló hacia la mesa que estaba frente a Harry.

"_Okay, cuatro ojos, escúpelo_!" dijo Osiris mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Quería que Harry dijera algo, pero se encontró con una expresión de confusión. "_Bueno, que tienes que decir en tu defensa?_" preguntó. Osiris miró a Crooks, "_Pensé que habías dicho que este tonto seria capaz de hablarme? Acaso sabe Legitimancia?_"

"_Eso creo. Recuerdo que él le contaba a mi niña que Severus le estaba enseñando eso. O por lo menos, creo que era eso. Recuerdo la parte de 'amenaza'. Acaso no era eso lo que Severus le estaba enseñando a mi niña?_" Crookshanks se acercó al escritorio mirando a Osiris.

"_Él le enseñó legitimancia a Hermione, pero estas seguro que es lo mismo que Harry sabe?"_ preguntó Osiris. La escena que se estaba desarrollando era algo extraña para Harry. Había como un tipo de intercambio entre los dos animales. Ahora Crookshanks sacudía su cabeza como diciendo no a algo.

"_Mierda, ahora no estoy seguro. Esa palabra no me es familiar._" Mientras que Crookshanks trataba de recordar, a Osiris se le vino algo a la mente.

"_OH, por favor, no me digas que es Oclumencia_," miró a Crookshanks quien asentía con la cabeza.

"_Eso era! Es lo que él sabe,_" dijo Crooks

"_Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. Nunca conseguiremos algo de él, tiene su mente bloqueada. Ahora ya sé por que no podía ingresar. Su mente es tan estrecha como el trasero de una golondrina,_" Crookshanks levantó su cabeza y su cola.

"_Disculpa?_" exclamó.

"_Un memento de debilidad, por favor, no preguntes,"_ empezó a pasearse por el escritorio de Harry, mientras que Harry lo miraba asombrado.

"Um, ustedes dos me pueden entender?" preguntó Harry. Osiris se acercó rápidamente a Harry moviendo sus alas. "Intentas decirme algo?" preguntó.

"_Si! Abre tu mente, idiota, y tal vez puedas entenderme!" _Osiris empezó a saltar salvajemente, aunque Harry estaba desprevenido por tal hecho, Osiris no pudo ingresar a su mente. Miró sobre el escritorio y notó una pequeña caja, la golpeó con su pico y Harry la abrió. Afortunadamente había una botella de tinta, la cual la golpeó con su pico.

"Quieres esto?" preguntó Harry. Osiris asintió y retrocedió. Harry abrió la botella y la puso al frente del pájaro. Se quedó estupefacto cuando notó que el ave metía el pico en la botella. Osiris sabia que no podía hablar con Harry de ninguna forma, sólo le quedaba poder escribir algunas palabras para que fuera a Hogwarts.

Si pudiera enviar a Harry a la habitación de Hermione, así él podía hablar con Hermione acerca del día en que fueron a Hogsmeade. Y con algo de suerte, podía ser capaz de llevar a Severus a la habitación de Hermione. No estaba seguro de cómo lograrlo, pero ahora, tenía que concentrase en llevar a Harry a Hogwarts. La idea de Severus de 'venganza' había estado torturando a Osiris. Lo único que tenia sentido para Osiris es que su primo había escuchado algo y lo mal entendió. Escribió el nombre de Hermione y algunas otras palabras. Harry miró el papel que estaba delante de él cuando el ave retrocedió.

"Her mini?" miró extrañado la nota. Osiris sacudió su cabeza y miró a Crookshanks.

"_No puedo creer que este sea el mismo que derrotó a Voldemort_" dijo Osiris.

"_Bueno, tuvo ayuda,_" dijo Crookshanks.

"_Gracias a Merlín, o sino estaríamos hasta la rodillas de mierda de serpiente,_" Osiris volteó y continuó garabateando, con la esperanza de que Harry pudiera entender lo que estaba escribiendo. Hasta que Harry comprendió.

"OH! Hermione," exclamó Harry.

"_Finalmente! Si tuviera crema de canario, se la lanzaría en su boca,_" dijo Osiris mientras miraba a Crookshanks.

"Que pasa con ella? Algo a pasado?" miró nuevamente el papel. "Triste, ayuda" miró al pájaro y luego a Crookshanks. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla a pensar. Hermione lo había ido a ver unas cuantas veces. Él recordaba haberla visto feliz el día que se vieron en las Tres Escobas, justo antes de discutir con Ron. Pero luego de aquel día, aca vez que hablaba con ella, parecía distraída, y melancólica. Además lucia increíblemente pálida, y cansada. Él intuía que algo había pasado entre ella y Severus, y ahora estaba triste por algo, lo más probable es que Severus estuviera involucrado. Lo que sea que este mal con ella, era suficiente para que su gato fuera a su casa con un ave negra y larga, la cual nunca había visto antes.

Harry se paró y agarró su túnica de viaje. Cuando volteó para decir algo a los dos animales, notó que se habían ido. Miró alrededor de la sala pero no los pudo encontrar. Sacudió su cabeza preguntándose si todo lo anterior no se lo hubiera imaginado. No importa, pensó, imaginación o real, Hermione lo necesitaba, de eso estaba seguro. Agarró su varita y se apareció en Hogwarts. Hoy conseguirá describir la razón del sufrimiento de su mejor amiga.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Osiris y Crookshanks aparecieron en la habitación de Hermione. Crookshanks miró alrededor y notó que Hermione no había regresado. Ahora si se estaba preocupando. Crookshanks sabia que eso no era típico de ella; ella no se iría sin decirle algo, y si lo hubiera hecho ya hubiera regresado.

"_Está aquí?_" preguntó Osiris.

"_No, me estoy asustando Osiris. Donde puede estar?"_ Crookshanks camino frente a la chimenea y metió su cabeza. Osiris voló hacia la mesa del café y miró a Crooks. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta, acompañada de la voz de Severus.

"Miss Granger? Abra la puerta!" dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Osiris miró hacia la puerta y luego a Crookshanks.

"_No puede verme aquí, sino sabrá que me estuve metiendo,_" dijo, moviendo sus alas.

"_Entonces ándate, mira si la puedes encontrar, debe estar en algún lado,"_ Crookshanks saltó sobre el sofá y se acomodó en él, como si estuviera dormido. Tan pronto como Osiris desapareció, Severus abrió la puerta, ingresando cautelosamente y mirando alrededor.

"Miss Granger?" llamó mientras caminaba al interior, "Hermione, estas aquí?" caminó hacia la alcoba y notó que la cama lucia arreglada, como si no hubieran dormido en ella la noche anterior. Se dirigió al baño, estaba vacío; al igual que la pequeña oficina. '_Donde puede estar?'_ se preguntó. Miró hacia la mesa de café y notó algo parecido a una fotografía que sobresalía de un libro. Cuando se estaba agachando para tomarla, apareció Harry.

"Profesor!" dijo Harry, con un poco de confusión. "He venido a ver a Hermione, está aquí?"

"No, también la estoy buscando," dijo Severus, "No creo que le importe si la espera," mientras dio la vuelta para salir, Harry se paró en frente de él. "Le importa?" dijo Severus mientras apretaba los dientes. Harry era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento.

"Ya que se encuentra aquí, desearía hablar con usted," Harry notó la mirada de enojo en los ojos de aquel hombre, y espera que Severus no le echara un maleficio.

"Esta bien, Potter, que es? No quiero perder mi tiempo estando parado aquí hablando con usted, así que dígalo de una vez," Severus retrocedió y se paró junto a la mesa de café, a una buena distancia de Harry.

"Desde hace tiempo, he deseado hablar con usted acerca de Hermione," dijo Harry.

"Ahorre saliva. Sé de su pequeño plan, como también la participación de Miss Granger." Lo miró intensamente a Harry, esperando su reacción.

"Plan? De que está usted hablando?" preguntó Harry

"Actuando como estúpido, tal vez lo haya salvado de problemas cuando era niño; aunque como adulto, no le favorece Potter," Severus se le acercó lentamente, mientras que Harry fue retrocediendo. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo esto, y si tenía que maldecir a Potter, lo haría entonces. Estaba en el punto en que ya no estaba seguro de nada.

"Sir, honestamente, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando." Harry sacudía su cabeza.

"Escuche su pequeña conversación con Weasley, el día que los tres tuvieron su almuerzo en las Tres Escobas. Estaba ahí, y escuche todo. Así que lo repito, sé como Miss Granger tenia que hacerme creer que tenia algún interés en mí," Harry se esforzaba por recordar aquella conversación que tuvo con Ron y Hermione. Entonces lo recordó, como si fuera una ola helada. Ahora entendía por que Hermione estaba tan triste, debía de haber algo entre ella y Severus. La palabra clave era 'tenia', ya que su relación aparentemente habría cambiando drásticamente, para que su amiga pudiera enfermarse.

"Oh, no." Harry sacudía su cabeza en incredulidad, "Profesor, por favor, tiene que oírme," dijo mientras enfrentaba nuevamente a Severus, "Lo que oyó ese día, sólo fue parte de una conversación. Admitiré que Ron quería eso para usted, pero al minuto que Hermione regresó a la mesa y supo e ello, estaba realmente furiosa. Ella lo amenazó con maldecirlo." Severus lo miraba como si deseaba ingresar a su mente, "No me pregunte con que lo amenazó, deseo que mis bolas se queden donde deben estar y no deseo pensar en ello tampoco. Como sea, ella no ha hablado con él desde aquel día." Harry estaba prácticamente rogándole.

"Tiene que creerme, tomaré Veritaserum, puede usar Legitimancia en mí, lo que sea. Por favor, lo que Hermione siente por usted es real, y estoy muy seguro que eso lo siente desde nuestro séptimo año. Ella nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre lo sospeché. Estoy seguro que aquel día del almuerzo, iba a decir algo, pero cuando Ron se comportó como un imbécil, y …..Bueno ella salió enfadada de ahí."

Severus sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una Bludger. No solo había descubierto que lo que había pensado esa mañana era cierto, y que Hermione había sido totalmente honesta con sus sentimientos hacia él, pero además lo había hecho desde su época de estudiante. Miró hacia la mesa de café y tomó la foto que había visto momento antes de que Harry ingresara a la habitación. Era la foto que había visto en la mente de Hermione en su primer día de Legitimancia; la foto que Colin Creevey había tomado para ella.

"He sido un tonto," dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Por más que Harry deseaba afirmarle lo que había dicho, sabía que no era totalmente su culpa.

"No sea duro con usted mismo, si hubiera escuchado lo mismo que usted, probablemente hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión. Ahora que sabe la verdad, que va ha hacer al respecto?" Severus se volteó y miró a Harry incrédulamente.

"Me estas animando para que vaya detrás de ella?" Severus dijo en sorpresa.

"Supongo que sí," Sonrió.

"Porque?" preguntó Severus.

"La amo, es mi mejor amiga y ella ha estado siempre conmigo en las buenas y malas. Pero, no la puedo amar de la manera de que estoy seguro usted sí. Usted la ama, o no?" Severus sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Harry se disponía a salir, pero antes Severus le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

"Potter….Harry, gracias." Harry sonrió y asintió.

"Sólo, no la vuelva a herir," dijo Harry. Severus se cruzó de brazos.

"Supongo que me lanzará un maleficio si lo hago?" preguntó Severus. Harry se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Pueda ser que haya vencido a Voldemort, pero fue por que recibí ayuda. No profeso ser tan poderoso como para lanzarle maleficios, pero si la vuelve a herir, regresare con unas cuantas personas que estoy seguro estará complacidos en hacerlo. Estoy seguro que entre todos nosotros podremos hacerle algún daño," Harry se dirigía hacia la salida, "Oh y no se preocupe, no le diré a nadie que me dio las gracias. No seria bueno para su imagen, ni la mía." Y luego se fue.

Severus puso la figura nuevamente sobre la mesa del café y se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones, con Crookshanks detrás de él. Mientras cruzaba el lumbral hacia su sala, notó que Osiris estaba sentado en la base de la ventana.

"_Ahí estas, te he estado esperando!_" dijo Osiris.

"Ahora no Osiris, tengo que encontrar a Hermione," Severus fue hacia la chimenea, pensaba contactarse con Ginny y preguntarle si había visto a Hermione, cuando Osiris voló hacia la repisa de la chimenea.

"_Sé donde está,"_ Severus lo miró, "_Severus, creo que está enferma, no se mueve. Traté de hablar con ella, pero no responde._"

"Donde está?" preguntó Severus con desesperación.

"_Está sentada junto al Espejo de Oesed._" Severus salió corriendo. Sabía que lo más probable es que ella hubiera pasado ahí toda la noche. No era bueno pasar mucho tiempo frente al espejo, especialmente alguien con la mente y cuerpo débil. Ella estaba frágil, la había visto como su salud se iba deteriorando durante la semana pasada, y se culpaba por ello. No había duda que los ingredientes que había tomado de su laboratorio eran para la anemia. Cuando llegó al tercer piso, inmediatamente ingresó a la gran habitación. La vio sentada en el piso, arregostada sobre el espejo, con la cortina cubriéndola parcialmente. Se fue acercando lentamente; cuando estaba cerca de ella, se arrodilló y movió la cortina lejos de ella.

"Hermione" susurró. Ella tembló suavemente y levantó su mano temblorosa hacia el espejo, sollozó suavemente y volteó su rostro hacia la superficie fría del espejo.

"No eres real, no eres él. Por favor, por favor, déjame sola," su voz sonaba tan frágil así como se veía. Severus tocó su hombro y la giró para que lo mirara; cuando ella levantó la vista, lo miró y se desmayó. La levantó en sus hombros y la llevó directamente hacia la Enfermería. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su cuello y pudo sentir que su frente estaba más que caliente.

"Poppy!" gritó mientras suavemente colocaba a Hermione en la ultima cama de la Enfermería. Poppy salió corriendo de su oficina.

"Severus, por que gritas así?" entonces miró a Hermione, "Hermione! Oh Merlín, Severus, que le pasó?" inmediatamente sacó su varita y se puso a examinarla.

"La he encontrado hace unos minutos. No ha estado bien por días, y no creo que haya dormido mucho tampoco," iba diciendo mientras se paraba junto a la cama, detrás de Poppy, sus ojos nunca dejaban de ver a Hermione.

"Tiene algo de fiebre, pero no es muy alta, gracias a Merlín. Con un poco de descanso y buena comida se va a recuperar," Poppy iba pasando su varita por el pecho de Hermione, pero cuando iba llegando al estomago, la punta de la varita empezó a iluminar de color azul. Poppy miró a Severus con extremada sorpresa. "Está embarazada," exclamó. Severus retrocedió. Poppy continuó examinándola y sacudió su cabeza. "Está muy débil, demasiado. Casi no puedo registrar sus latidos." Miró a Severus, "No tengo ninguna poción revitalizante, y si no toma alguna pronto… el niño morirá." Severus salió inmediatamente de la Enfermería.

Su mente estaba a mil. Ella no estaba anémica sino cargando a su bebe, a su hijo. Abrió bruscamente las puertas de su laboratorio e inmediatamente empezó a preparar la poción. Mientras iba agregando cada ingrediente, se dio cuenta que le faltaba el ingrediente principal. Determinado a no detenerse, continuó haciendo la poción mientras iba recitando cada posible sustituto que no fuera a bajar la potencia de la poción. Cuando llegó el momento de agregar el ingrediente principal, sus acciones iban disminuyendo. No había ningún sustituto posible.

"_Esta Hermione bien?_" preguntó Osiris, mientras que aparecía con Crookshanks.

"Está débil, pero se recuperará. Es…es nuestro bebe quien está en peligro."

"_Que?!"_ Osiris se aproximó al caldero, "_Está embarazada?_"

"Si, y el bebe esta débil, mi hijo…" se detuvo, aclaró su garganta, "Necesita un revitalizante para el corazón, pero no cuento con el ingrediente principal," dijo Severus.

"_Cual es?_" preguntó Osiris.

"_Sangre de cuervo,"_ débilmente respondió Severus.

"_Bueno, entonces toma algo de la mía,_" ofreció Osiris. Severus tomó un gran respiro.

"Es más de lo que puedes dar sin correr peligro," dijo tristemente. Osiris suspiró y miró hacia el caldero, bajó su cabeza y miró a Severus. Voló hacia su hombro, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la frente de Severus.

"_Sé que he vivido largo tiempo por ti. Aquellos primeros días, luego de que Kito me lanzara la maldición, deseaba matarme; pero tú me hicistes feliz. Me has cuidado, nunca pedistes nada en retorno, ni me echastes en cara tus acciones. Nunca me hisistes sentir como una carga para ti y siempre me tratastes como tu igual. Y siempre te amaré por ello. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por todo lo que significas para mí, por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti. Toma todo lo que necesites primo….todo lo que necesites._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… ahora viene el dilema….Osiris o el bebé…pronto lo sabrán!!!


	25. Chapter 25

HOLA GENTE...ME EXTRAÑARON??? BUENO YA SE QUE VARIOS SE MUEREN POR SABER QUE FUE DE OSIRIS...LUEGO DE PENSARLA, HEMOS DECIDIDO QUE TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...MEJOR LEANLO JIJIJIJIJI...AH SINDZERO LOS INGREDIENTES Q TOMO HERMINE SON SIMPLES VITAMINAS, YA NO SERIA SUFICIENTE PARA EL BEBE...

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 25

Con su cabeza baja, Severus suspiró pesadamente y tomó a su primo de los hombros. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si se fueran a cerrar para siempre, mientras caían sus lágrimas por su mejilla. Severus comenzó a sollozar y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Era la única familia que tenia. Osiris había sido más que un verdadero hermano durante los últimos 20 años, más que un simple pájaro. Con manos temblorosas, tomó un pequeño cuchillo de la mesa y lo colocó justo sobre la garganta de Osiris. Vaciló. Nunca en su vida había vacilado en matar a alguien, ni menos una persona.

En aquellos primeros días como un mortífago fue llamado a matar, y lo hizo sin ninguna pregunta. Luego, como parte de la Orden seguía matando para mantener las apariencias. Durante aquellos tiempos conocía los pecados que había cometido, y que eran por una buena razón. Pero ahora, la vida que estaba en sus manos es muy preciada para él, tanto que sentía que se desmayaría. Osiris asintió, cerró sus ojos y volteó la cabeza. Se estaba sacrificando sin egoísmos, así el aún el no-nato de Hermione podría vivir. Severus hizo un pequeño corte y sostuvo a su primo con sus manos temblorosas. La sangre iba saliendo del cuerpo de Osiris hacia el caldero. Severus sentía como la vida de su primo se iba de su cuerpo, mientras le susurraba palabras de confort y gratitud por su sacrificio. Mientras las lagrimas iban saliendo de su rostro, se le vino una idea. Crookshanks había estado inmóvil en la esquina de la habitación por varios minutos. Severus susurró un hechizo para que la herida se fuera curando, entonces llamó a Crookshanks.

Severus había estado alejado de las artes oscuras por varios años, sabiendo que era mucha tentación para su oscura alma. Ahora recordaba algo que había buscado por órdenes de Voldemort antes que cayera. Era acerca de una poción, la cual tomaría la fuerza de vida de una persona para dársela a otra. Voldemort quería garantizar que si era mortalmente herido, podía tomar la fuerza de vida de otros y seguir vivo. Severus había conseguido crear la poción, sólo para mantenerla escondida de la Orden. Sabía que sería fácil alterarla y usarla con Osiris y Crookshanks. El único efecto secundario es que las dos personas que comparten la fuerza de vida, estarán unidas de por vida. Osiris es aun un mago, técnicamente; por lo tanto Crookshanks podría vivir unido al tiempo de vida de un mago una vez que se hayan unido. Sabia que era la única alternativa para Osiris, y si su primo vive y lo odia por hacerle eso, entonces así será, ya que por lo menos seguirá vivo.

"Por el hecho de que hayan venido juntos, debo suponer que son amigos. Ahora necesita de tu ayuda." Crookshanks se acercó a Severus y le permitió que lo cargara, siendo colocado sobre la mesa. Severus transformó un pedazo de pergamino en una manta y colocó el cuerpo de Osiris sobre ella. Susurró unas palabras y la herida se terminó de curar, "Se está muriendo. He tomado su sangre para hacer una poción para el hijo de Hermione y mío. Sólo le puedo dar a Osiris una poción rehabilitasante, pero eso no ayudará. Su fuerza de vida esta débil y el necesita que le des un poco de la tuya. Tengo que llevar esta poción a Hermione." Miró a los ojos del gato y preguntó, "Me entendistes?" para su sorpresa Crookshanks asintió. Severus fue directamente hacia su armario y sacó dos pequeñas botellas. Una era poción de restitución de sangre y la otra era la poción de vida partida.

Colocó un pequeño sorbete dentro de la botella roja y colocó el otro extremo dentro del pico de Osiris. Lo mismo hizo con el frasco verde. Crookshanks sostenía ambos sorbetes firmemente con una pata y que Osiris no los soltara, luego recitó el encantamiento. La poción de vida partida comenzó a destellar en luces rojas y verdes. Cuando se aseguró que ambos estuvieran confortables, vació la poción para Hermione en una botella, se acercó donde su primo susurrándole "volveré pronto querido primo." Besó su pequeña cabeza y dejó el laboratorio. Crookshanks se movió más cerca y le colocó su pata sobre Osiris, y se echó junto a su mejor amigo.

Severus ingresó a la Enfermería e inmediatamente fue al lado de la cama de Hermione. Poppy lo miró y luego a la botella que sostenía.

"Asegúrese de que lo tome todo." Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, "Necesitaremos algunos minutos para saber los resultados. Déjame saber cuando termine, y regresaré a revisar al niño una vez más." Severus asintió y ella se fue. Se sentó sobre la cama y gentilmente levantó la cabeza de Hermione.

"Hermione, necesitas tomar esta poción." Le colocó la botella en sus labios y empezó a vaciarla lentamente en su boca. Hermione trataba de quitar sus manos, "lo sé querida, lo siento, sabe fatal, pero es una poción para re-habilitar el corazón. Por favor, amor, tienes que tomarla o nuestro hijo morirá." Hermione inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y lo miró. Había una lagrima en la esquina de SU ojo, la cual Severus la retiró con su pulgar. Ella tomó la botella con sus débiles manos y la bebió toda. Cerró sus ojos mientras que Severus la recostaba nuevamente sobre la almohada. Severus colocó la botella sobre la mesa de alado, y miró nuevamente a Hermione, quien lo miraba fijamente. Severus acercó su mano lentamente para tocarla, pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver que ella le daba la espalda.

Él suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. Él sabía que ella tenía suficientes razones para despreciarlo. Quería quedarse con ella, pero sabía que era mejor si la dejaba sola por unos momentos. Se paró y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Poppy.

"Poppy, ya ha tomado la poción," dijo tranquilamente.

"Entonces la iré a ver," Poppy se dirigió donde Hermione mientras él se quedó en su oficina. Poppy regresó a los cinco minutos.

"Funcionó, los latidos del corazón son más fuertes. Le daré algunas vitaminas apropiadas en la mañana. Ambos estarán bien." Le sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y se dirigía a su escritorio. Severus se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes volteó a ver a Hermione una vez más.

"Volveré para saber de ella." Apreció el hecho de que Poppy no hiciera pregunta alguna. Iba caminando con la cabeza baja, había arruinado todo y ahora lo sabía. El hecho de que ella ni lo quisiera mirar, lo comprueba. Regresó hacia los calabozos para ver a Osiris. Esperaba que su primo estuviera bien; se había entregado sin egoísmo ni preguntas, sabiendo muy bien que le costaría la vida. Sólo esperaba que Crookshanks lo haya ayudado.

Cuando llegó a sus habitaciones, vio que la pata del gato alrededor del cuerpo de Osiris. Cuidadosamente sacó el sorbete del pico de Osiris y lo envolvió en una frazada. Se sentía el cuerpo de Osiris tibio, y Severus identificó un pulso suave. Levantó cuidadosamente el pequeño cuerpo, al igual que a Crooks, caminó con ambos a sus habitaciones. Colocó a Osiris en su regazo y a Crookshanks a su lado. En la mañana siguiente Severus sentía que algo se movía sobre su regazo. Abrió sus ojos y bajó la mirada. Osiris estaba moviendo su cabeza, mirando toda la habitación.

"_Oh no! He muerto y ahora estaré viviendo en los calabozos del infierno,_" bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Severus chasqueó los dientes.

"No estás muerto, párajo impertinente," dijo Severus mientras sacudía la cabeza de Osiris con el pulgar.

"_Severus? Que pasó? Hicistes la poción? Fue suficiente sangre? El bebe estará bien?"_ trató de levantarse pero Severus lo mantuvo echado.

"No te muevas, aún estas débil. La poción fue hecha y se la di a Hermione. Poppy me aseguró que el bebe estará bien. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Osiris."

"_No tienes que agradecerme, lo haría de nuevo si lo necesitas. Haría lo que fuera por ti_," miró hacia el sofá, a lado de Severus, y notó que estaba Crookshansk.

"Tu amigo fue lo suficientemente bueno para entregarte parte de su fuerza de vida. Si no fuera por Crookshanks que te cuidó mientras fui a entregar la poción a Hermione, no hubieras sobrevivido." Severus sonrió mientras que Crookshanks empezó a ronronear.

"_Escuchastes? Salvé tu vida,"_ dijo Crookshanks mientras le toca el ala a Osiris.

"_Es mejor que no empiece a escupir bolas de pelo_" dijo Osiris mientras que se acomodaba para volver a dormir.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente en la enfermería. Al principio no sabía donde se encontraba, luego recordó ser cargada por Severus, la estaba buscando, pero porque? Intentó sentarse, pero fue inmediatamente echada por Minerva.

Necesitas descansar, Hermione," dijo la bruja. "Porque no dijistes nada acerca del bebe?", el rostro de Hermione demostraba que estaba avergonzada. "Nos has tenido preocupados, pensamos que algo malo te había pasado."

"Lo siento Minerva, espero que Albus no esté molesto conmigo."

"Albus está fuera, en asuntos con el Ministro; me estaba refiriendo a Severus y a mi," Minerva sonrió y Hermione miró para otro lado.

"No sé por que se preocuparía," dijo mientras inconcientemente acariciaba su barriga.

"No sé que es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero sé que él te ama," Minerva se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Le dijo eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"No tiene que hacerlo." Se detuvo, "ahora descansa." Cuando Minerva salió, Hermione se echó en la cama y observaba el techo. Se imaginó escuchando la voz de Harry, pero cuando volteó hacia la puerta, lo vio ir donde ella.

"Como estas?" preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Bien, supongo. Que haces aquí?"

"Vine temprano para visitar a Albus, pero Minerva me dijo que se había ido donde el Ministerio; y luego escuché que te encontrabas aquí, así que vine a visitarte. Por que no me dijistes que estabas embarazada? Es de Snape, no es así?". Él tomó su mano y retiró un rulo de su rostro.

"Todo es un desastre, Harry. Pensé que le importaba, pero sólo me estaba usando. Me siento como una idiota por pensar que pudo haber pasado algo entre nosotros." Se iba limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Hermione, hablé con él ayer en la mañana."

"Acerca de?" preguntó.

"Bueno, tuve una extraña visita esa mañana. Crookshanks apareció en mi casa con un cuervo negro grande," Inmediatamente Hermione se sentó.

"QUE? CROOKSHANKS Y OSIRIS?"

"Si, no tenia ni idea de donde provenía aquel pájaro, pero obviamente es muy inteligente." Dijo Harry mientras reía.

"El ave es pri….de la familia de Severus.," Hermione se calló antes de decir la verdad de la naturaleza de Osiris.

"Bueno, ese pájaro estuvo saltando alrededor y moviéndome las alas. Finalmente logró escribir tu nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y la palabra triste. Pensé que era mejor venir a verte, pero cuando llegue a tu habitación, encontré a Snape."

"Porque estaba en mi habitación?" preguntó.

"Creo que fue a buscarte. Todos estaban preocupados. Nadie te había visto desde el día anterior a ayer en la tarde," dijo Harry. "Hermione, sé que ambos se están viendo, y sé por que pararon de verse."

"Él terminó, te lo he dicho, sólo me estaba usando," lo dijo en tono molesto.

"No, no fue así. Recuerdas aquel día en las Tres Escobas?" ella asintió. "Recuerdas lo que dijo Ron acerca de jugarle una broma a Snape?" nuevamente asintió. "De alguna manera él escuchó lo que dijo Ron, y creo que se molestó tanto como para quedarse y escuchar el resto de la conversación, así que te puedes imaginar que es lo que pensó."

"Me siguió!," arrecostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, colocando su brazo sobre su frente, "Ese estúpido idiota celoso. Acaso no sabe que es el único?" Ahora ella se daba cuenta el significado del uso constante de la palabra "juego." Ella pensaba en su crueldad hacia ella, y el dolor emocional que él le estaba ocasionando. Pero entonces entendió, recordó aquellos días que Harry le había contado como su padre con el resto de sus amigos le había tratado a Severus en el colegio. Finalmente ella entendió, Severus nunca perdonaría que se rían así de él.

"Pensó que nos estábamos riendo de él," Harry asintió. Se sentó con ella hasta que se quedó dormida, luego se fue. Se encontró con Severus al bajar a la entrada del castillo.

"Se acaba de quedar dormida. Le puede hacer saber que vendré a verla la próxima semana?" Severus asintió, y luego ambos continuaron con su camino. Severus entró a la enfermería y se paró junto a la cama de Hermione por unos momentos. Con mucho cuidado se sentó junto a ella y contempló su serenidad. Miró hacia su barriga, y suavemente posó su mano en ella. Sintió una pequeña curva. Era su hijo, el de ambos, y sabía que seria un niño. Sintió un estremecimiento por parte de ella. Levantó la mirada y retiró inmediatamente su mano al ver como ella lo observaba.

"Como me debes odiar ahora," le dijo. Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no hablaba. "Debí de confiar más en ti, lo siento. Entenderé si no deseas darme otra oportunidad, pero, por favor Hermione, deseo ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo." Hermione tomó la mano de Severus y la colocó nuevamente sobre su barriga.

"No, no te odio. Sí, debistes de confiar en mí. Y no puedes ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo," él la miró en shock, y deseó retirar su manos de su barriga, pero ella lo sostenía firmemente. "Espero que tú seas parte de mi vida y la de nuestro hijo, tu estúpido idiota celoso." Severus bajó su cabeza y la colocó sobre su pecho. La sostuvo como si se fuera ir en cualquier momento. Ella lo sintió mucho más cerca y acarició su cabello con sus dedos.

"Te amo, siempre te he amado. Lamento haber sido tan cruel contigo, no hay excusa alguna por mis acciones," le dijo mientras le besaba su mejilla.

"Harry me dijo lo que pasó. Por que no me preguntastes acerca de lo que escuchastes?" le preguntó.

"Debí haberlo hecho, pero no podía ver más allá de la risa de Weasley y lo que escuché…lo siento." Ella lo miró y suspiró.

"Supongo que hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera escuchado lo mismo que tú. Prométeme que desde ahora, si sientes que algo esta mal, por favor pregúntame. Debemos ser honesto uno con el otro Severus, si no lo somos, entonces esto nunca va a funcionar. Te amo, por favor, créeme." Ella le tomo el rostro con sus manos y lo besó.

"Lo haré," sonrió y la miró a los ojos. "Me puedes decir algo?"

"Lo que quieras."

"Que vistes en el espejo?"

"El espejo?" Hermione acariciaba su mejilla, sin escuchar realmente lo que decía.

"Cuando te encontré, estabas sentada frente al Espejo de Oesed. Te llamé, pero entonces me dijistes que te dejara sola, que no era real," dijo.

"Te veía a ti por su puesto," sonrió. "Pero era sólo tu imagen. Quería desesperadamente tocarte, siempre estabas en mis abrazos, pero sólo sentía el duro y frío espejo." Se separó de ella, y la estudió. Notó la forma de sus ojos, el contorno de sus mejillas, el cabello que rodeaba su rostro, "Que sucede Severus?"

"Cuando llegué por primera vez, como profesor, una de las cosas que Albus me pidió que hiciera fue mover el Espejo de Oesed a un lugar escondido. Un estudiante lo había encontrado y quería asegurarse de que estuviera alejado de inocentes ojos. La mudanza fue tranquila hasta que llegue al nuevo lugar. Levité el espejo y al colocarlo sobre el piso, la cortina que lo cubría resbaló. Antes de que lo pudiera cubrir nuevamente miré en él." Tomó uno de los rulos de Hermione con su dedo.

"Que es lo que vistes?" susurró Hermione. Los ojos de Severus se posaron en ella, y cariñosamente Hermione posó su mano en la nuca de él mientras lo escuchaba.

"Vi a una mujer. La más hermosa mujer que nunca haya visto. Tenia ojos profundos y marrones," suavemente trazó la forma de sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, "Su piel era como un biscocho suave," y suavemente acarició su mejilla con toda su mano, "sus labios eran llenos y rojos," su pulgar acarició los labios de ella," y su cabello era una masa marrón," él la atrajo, "de rizos," sus labios estaban cerca, "suaves," y entonces la besó suavemente. Severus apoyó su frente con la de ella y ambos cerraron sus ojos, "He esperado por ti Hermione, he esperado tanto tiempo por ti."


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Hermione lo rodeó por el cuello con sus manos y lo acercó a ella. Inhaló la esencia de especias que brotaba de su cabello. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo tuvo así de cerca, y ahora, no deseaba que se fuera de su lado. Severus le acariciaba suavemente su espalda y sostenía su cabello; luego la separó un poco para poder verle a los ojos.

"Cuando te vi llegar por primera vez luego de tu graduación, pensé que mis ojos me estaban jugando algún truco. Realmente, nunca te había prestado atención antes de ese día. No me permitía creer que pudieras ser tu, pero ahora lo se. Ahora se que eres lo que más deseo." Acarició los suaves rulos, notando la diferencia de cada uno de ellos.

"Perdóname por no decirte lo del bebe," dijo Hermione mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

"Te di varias razones para no me quisieras cerca."

"Fui una tonta Severus. No me había estado cuidando, pude haber matado a nuestro hijo," lo decía mientras acariciaba suavemente su barriga.

"Desde ahora, me aseguraré que ambos estén bien cuidados. La poción que le di, tiene los nutrientes necesarios que necesita para que su corazón este fuerte nuevamente, y Poppy me aseguró que estará muy bien." Sonrió y la besó en la frente.

"Vamos a tener un niño, no lo puedo creer aun," dijo mientras intentó levantarse de la cama.

"Que crees que estas haciendo?" preguntó Severus, con toda la voz característica del Mas-Odiado-Maestro-de-Pociones.

"Severus, estoy bien. No puedo estar mas tiempo en la cama. Además, pobre Crookshanks, debe estar preguntándose donde estoy," tomó el brazo que Severus le estaba ofreciendo y se levantó.

"Crookshanks está en mis habitaciones."

"Oh no, En que problema se ha metido ahora?"

"No él, ellos. Esta cuidando a Osiris,"

"Que? No ha lastimado a Osiris, o si?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Hermione, ha sido la sangre de Osiris la que me fue muy útil para terminar la poción para el bebe." Hermione lo miró y se sentó sobre la cama. Sabia de que poción estaban hablando, y sabía cuanta sangre era necesaria.

"Pero, OH Severus. Él esta bien? Por favor, dime que nada le va a pasar…." Su voz se apagaba, mientras lo sujetaba de su brazo.

"Él esta bien, Hermione. Cálmate por favor, estará bien. Crookshanks esta bien, y yo…yo usé el lazo de vida para poder ayudar a Osiris a recuperarse. Ambos están bien, te lo aseguro. No se que se traer ellos, pero parecen ser muy amigos." Sonrió y se sentó en la cama, a lado de ella. "Le…le debemos un gran favor a Osiris. Si no se hubiera ofrecido voluntariamente, nuestro hijo no seguiría viviendo." Severus colocó su mano sobre la barriga de Hermione y sonrió.

"Usastes la poción de Voldemort, no es cierto?" le preguntó. Severus asintió, "Me gustaría ir a verlo. Crees que Poppy me permita salir? Realmente me siento mucho mejor, por favor." Rogó.

"Espera aquí, déjame que hable con ella." Se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de Poppy. Luego de prometerle que él vigilaría a Hermione, que comiera sus tres comidas diarias y tuviera mucho descanso, le permitió llevársela a sus dormitorios. Pero en vez, Severus la llevo a los de él. Mientras caminaban lentamente hacia los calabozos, Hermione lo miró.

"Les dijistes acerca de la unión?" le preguntó.

"Si, justo antes de irme a verte. Lo tomaron muy bien. No se si debo alegrarme o preocuparme por ello." Hermione lo miró extrañada.

"Por que preocuparte?"

"Hermione, Osiris fue sorteado en Slytherin cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. Era un bromista de primera, y los gatos siempre causan travesuras. Puedes imaginar a esos dos juntos por los próximos cien años o algo mas?" Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Severus, encontraron a Crookshanks y Osiris acurrucados uno con el otro en la esquina del sofá. Severus se sentó junto a ellos y sacudía suavemente a Osiris.

"Osiris, Osiris, despierta. Hermione ha venido a verte," le dijo, Osiris movió un poco su cabeza para verlo.

"_Hermione esta aquí? Eso quiere decir que ya ambos se arreglaron?"_ preguntó mientras se liberaba de la cola de Crookshanks, la cual la estaba utilizando de colcha.

"Si, ya hemos aclarado dicho mal entendido," respondió.

"_Que carijoles pasó de todas maneras? Tuvo algo que ver con el estúpido de cabeza-roja, no es cierto?_" dijo Osiris, mientras se trataba de levantar. Hermione se acercó y se sentó junto a Severus, acercándose a acariciar la cabeza de Osiris.

"Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya todo se aclaró. Gracias, nunca podré pagarte por todo lo que has hecho," le sonrió. "Ahora dime, en que se han estado metiendo ustedes dos?"

"_En que nos hemos estado metiendo?"_ volteó y miró a Crookshanks, "_En que nos hemos estado metiendo, pregunta. Que creer? Hemos estado tratando de averiguar como hacer para que ustedes dos regresaran, eso es. Les juro que mejor ustedes dos se casen, por que no creo que mi frágil corazón de cuervo pueda soportar más de este drama."_ Osiris empezó a mover las alas mientras se acercaba a Hermione. Severus la miró y sonrió.

"Osiris, no debes estar esforzándote mucho," dijo Hermione. "Debes estar descansando."

"Hermione tiene razón," dijo Severus, mientras revisaba el cuello de su primo, "Espera aquí, iré por mas poción. Tal vez eso te ayude a recuperarte rápidamente." Severus se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, luego salió con una pequeña botella amarilla. La destapó y le obligó a Osiris a tomar un trago de pico lleno. Osiris se sentó apoyándose sobre Crookshanks y permitió que la poción hiciera efecto.

"Como te sientes?" preguntó Hermione.

"_Un poco mejor_," Osiris volteó donde Crookshanks, "_Que dices si dejamos a estos dos pajaritos enamorados solos por un momento?_" Crookshanks se paró y saltó fuera del sofá.

"Ustedes dos se pueden comunicar?" preguntó Hermione asombrada, "Como?"

"_No estoy seguro como, sólo podemos,"_ Osiris miró a Crookshanks y luego a Hermione, "_Algunas veces no puedo hacer que se calle la boca."_

"_Escuché eso!"_ dijo Crookshanks moviendo la cola, _"Vamos, que te pareces si atormentamos a la Señora Norris por un rato?"_ Osiris saltó sobre Crookshanks, "_Ugh! Garras, maldita sea!"_ dijo Crookshanks.

"_Oh por favor, eres un bebe, si por la justa te agarré. Soy el que tiene la garganta cortada, y no me vez quejándome."_ Osiris se sentó en el lomo de Crookshanks mientras el gato sacudía su cabeza.

"_No puedo creer que voy a escuchar esto por los próximos cien años. Probablemente te he dado una des mi vidas."_Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.

"_Oh cállate. Vas a vivir más que ningún otro gato, y aun así te quejas."_ La puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de ellos. Una vez sola, Hermione se dio cuenta que Severus no estaba por ningún lado.

"Severus? Severus, donde estas?" llamó. Severus salió del dormitorio cargando una caja aterciopelada.

"Estoy justo aquí," dijo mientras se acercaba, haciéndola sentar nuevamente en el sofá. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella, abriendo el pequeño estuche, "Este anillo perteneció a mi madre. Me lo dio en su lecho de muerte." Hermione miró el anillo que él sostenía. Estaba hecho de oro blanco, con una esmeralda solitaria, la cual estaba rodeada por diamantes. Severus colocó el anillo en la dedo anular derecho de Hermione. "Ella quería que se lo diera a la mujer con quien planeaba casarme, y con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida." Miró a los ojos de Hermione y vio que se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

"Hay una parte de amor, y una parte de miedo," dijo mientras limpiaba la primera lagrima que caía por su rostro, "Y una parte fue un parte del tímido arte," limpió la segunda lagrima, "Por eso me siento, como puedes ver, parte de su profundo corazón."

"Severus," Su voz era una pequeña caricia en las manos de Severus.

"Calmé sus miedos, y ella estuvo calmada," él besó su frente, "Le dije que la amo con orgullo virginal," le beso gentilmente los labios, ahora con sabor de sus lagrimas. "Y ahora gané a mi Hermione, mi brillante y hermosa Novia."

"Si".


	28. Chapter 28

HOLA GENTE COMO ESTAN??? PERDON POR LA GRAN DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ENTRE EXAMEN Y EXAMEN ME VUELVO LOCA, ADEMAS CON LOS CHICOS DE MI CURSO ESTAMOS EN FULL VIAJES, Y A MI QUE ME ENCANTA VIAJAR UFFFFFFFF BRAVASO…….

YA PARA NO HACERLA LARGA ACA VA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO…….OJALA QUE LES GUSTEN!!!

DIVIERTANSE

Capitulo 28

Se casaron una semana después, decidiéndose por una pequeña ceremonia en donde sólo atendieron las personas más cercanas. Atendieron los padres de Hermione quienes se llevaron relativamente bien con Severus. Harry apareció con Pansy Parkinson, su nueva pareja. Ginny y Draco también fueron, así como Minerva y el resto de profesores. Albus realizó la ceremonia, con sus ojos brillantes. Para muchos de los presentes, Ron no se encontraba por ningún lado. Luego de la ceremonia se reunieron en las habitaciones de Hermione y Severus. Ambos habían expandido las habitaciones para ambos y también para el bebe, y una pequeña habitación para Osiris y Crookshanks. Ambos pasarían el año escolar en Hogwarts y el verano en la mansión de Snape.

Mientras se encontraban celebrando, Severus notó que Hermione sonreía a Harry y le daba ciertas miradas de complicidad. Sospechando que algo tenia que ver con el hecho de que Ron no se encontrara, y por supuesto que él se quería enterar, por lo que decidió acercarse donde Harry, quien se encontraba en el bar, sirviéndose un trago.

"Harry", saludó, sirviéndose un trago.

"Felicitaciones Severus, por cuenta doble," Harry alzo su mano, la cual Severus quedó mirando.

"Gracias. No puedo evitar notar que Weasley está misteriosamente desaparecido," lo quedó mirando. Harry sonrió inmediatamente.

"Si bueno, veras, Ron tuvo un desafortunado….accidente esta mañana," respondió Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Las cejas de Severus se levantaron inmediatamente.

"Accidente?" preguntó.

"Bueno, no ha sido exactamente un accidente. Anoche Hermione le dio una visita, y bueno, Ron despertó esta mañana con…sus…"Harry sintió que su garganta se secaba.

"Si?" Ahora Severus estaba realmente inquieto. Hermione había ido a cenar con su madre, Ginny, Pansy y Minerva. Cuando él llego de cenar con su "suegro", Draco, Harry y Albus; ella ya se encontraba en la cama. _Que es lo que mi esposa le hizo a Weasley?_ Se preguntaba.

"Okay. Me vas ha obligar a decirlo, no es cierto? Ella le lanzó un maleficio a sus "bolas", que ahora están tan lejos de su trasero, que le cuelgan de sus orejas. No sólo esto, pero," Harry tembló por un momento, "también tienen cabello rojo y de rizos, lo cual le hacen tener picazón todo el día."

"En verdad?" Severus sintió como en la esquina de sus labios se iba formando una sonrisa. Miró sobre sus hombros y sonrió a su esposa, quien lo saludaba estando entre Ginny y Pansy. Draco quien había estando hablando con Albus, se unió a los dos hombres, y se sirvió un trago.

"Entonces, donde esta mi queridísimo cuñadito?" preguntó.

"Al parecer el Señor Weasley se encontrará indispuesto por los siguientes, como dirías Harry, los próximos días?" dijo Severus.

"Trata semanas," afirmó Harry quien tomaba un sorbo de su whiskey de fuego. Severus ahora sonreía. Draco notó como Severus sonreía y miró a Harry.

"Que pasó? Preguntó.

"Cuéntale," dijo Severus, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Harry se acercó y le susurró a Draco acerca de la nueva adquisición de Ron. De manera inconciente, al escuchar a Harry, Draco se colocó las manos sobre sus "bolas" como si fuera a sufrir el mismo destino.

"Tengo que verlo," dijo Draco.

"No, Draco, créeme, no querrás ver eso," aseguró Harry, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"Harry, no lo entiendes, no quiero, debo," Draco caminó hacia Ginny y le susurró algo en su oído. Ginny alzó sus hombros y asintió, y luego volvió a su conversación; mientras ingresó al dormitorio, Severus y Harry se miraron indecisos. Draco tomó los polvos flu. Luego de varios minutos, regresó limpiándose las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras se reía, "Oh Merlín, eso ha sido lo más gracioso que he visto en toda mi vida," golpeó a Severus en la espalda, "Severus, cualquier cos que hagas, nunca molestes a esa mujer."

Los meses pasaron y el gran día finalmente llegó cuando Hermione despertó con los dolores de parto. Severus inmediatamente llamó a la Enfermería por Poppy, quien llegó con Minerva y Albus. Severus guió a ambas mujeres dentro del dormitorio y se quedó con Albus en la sala. Por mucho que quería estar adentro con Hermione, no podía soportar verla con tal grado de dolor. Las horas pasaban y él iba y venia por toda la sala. Mientras él se encontraba así, Osiris se paseaba por la repisa de la chimenea y Crookshanks se paseaba sobre la mesa del café. El único que se veia relajado era a Albus, quien empezó a tomar una agradable siesta.

Hermione habia entrado en labor a las nueve de la mañana y a las doce con cuarenta y cinco minutos, Severus escuchó como lloraba un recien nacido. Paró de pasearse e inmediatamente corrió hacia su dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Hermione sentada en la cama, estaba vestida con un vestido morado, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto, que estaba envuelto con una manta verde y plateado. Ella se veia tanto a su visión de hace muchos años atrás.

Ella miró a Severus, y él pudo observar lo cansada que estaba Hermione, pero a al vez tan feliz. Él se acercó a la cama lentamente, no notando que las otras dos mujeres habían dejado la habitación y habían ingresado Osiris y Crookshanks, ambos se situaron a la piesera de la cama.

"_Él va ha hacer muy astuto, lo sé"_ dijo Crookshanks orgullosamente.

"_Él lo será y nosotros no tenemos nada que decir al respecto,"_ respondió Osiris.

Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó hacia Hermione. Movió un poco la manta y miró hacia los ojos del bebe. No habia duda en la mente de nadie, que era su hijo. Tenia los ojos tan negros como los de él, pensó, mientras acariciaba le acariciaba el suave y negro cabello. Era una copia de su padre, a parte por su puesto, del botón de nariz que tiene. Severus daba gracias que el bebe hubiera heredado la nariz de su madre.

"Es la mas bella cosa que he visto," dijo mientras miraba en los ojos de Hermione, "Aparte de ti, mi amor." La besó y luego a su hijo en la frente. "Como debemos llamarlo?"

"Bueno, tal vez suene extraño pero me gusta como suena Raven Sanguis Snape (esto es RavenCuervo, Sanguissangre)." Severus sonrió, luego miró a Osiris.

Ciertamente esta bien, pero no crees que el nombre Raven sea una gran tentación de ser sorteado dentro de Ravenclaw." Hermione volteó los ojos y rió.

"Oh Severus, con estos dos sus pasos," dijo Hermione, señalando a hacia los pies de la cama, "No hay duda alguna en mi mente que será sorteado nada menos que en Slytherin."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola gente……..y llegó la hora……me alegro mucho que les haya gustado este Fic, me encantó poderlo crear con mis amigos y compartirlo con ustedes….prometo regresar con otro nuevo, pero aun no se para cuando, y también con la continuación de este….shiiiiiiii ya pronto veremos……..**

**Muchas a gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews……….y nos estamos viendo pronto**

**Capitulo final**

Luego de que se casaron y tuvieron a su hijo, todos notaron cuanto había cambiado Severus. Seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado de siempre, y tratar de tener un comentario positivo de él, era como tratar de obtener agua de una roca. Lo que había cambiado era la forma de ver su vida. Era padre y esposo. Nadie podría saber cual de estos dos roles Severus tomaba con tanta pasión. Muchas veces se encargaba en bañar y alimentar al pequeño Raven, y una que otra vez cambiaba los pañales sin molestarse.

Luego de que terminara el año escolar, se mudaron a una de las mansiones de Snape. Este año le tocó la que se encontraba en las afueras de Madrid. Invitaron a quedarse por unos días a los padres de Hermione, así como también a Minerva y Albus. Draco y Ginny pasaron dos semanas con ellos, y luego dieron la noticia de que estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Harry y Pansy aparecieron para dar el anuncio de su compromiso. Pansy no deseaba que Harry fuera un auror, por ello Albus le ofreció el puesto del Profesor Flitwick, ya que se iba a retirar. Harry saltó de alegría, era una oportunidad para tener una vida tranquila.

Hermione nunca perdonó a Ron por lo que pasó ese día en las Tres Escobas, y su amistad se mantuvo fría. Por la culpa de él, ella casi pierde al único hombre que amaba. Ella nunca entendió por que Ron no podía ser feliz por ella; aunque ella escogió vivir su vida junto al gran bastardo que alguna vez haya conocido, al fin y al cabo, era SU bastardo.

Osiris y Crookshanks se autodenominaron niñeras del pequeño Raven. Se les podía ver cerca de la cuna del bebe, o compartiendo siestas con él. Las primeras semanas, Severus sospechaba que su hijo tenia la habilidad de comunicarse con Osiris y Crooks, e hizo una nota mental de vigilarlos. Trató de preguntarle a Osiris, pero su primo se mantuvo al margen, si que tiene un pico apretado cuando le convenía. Severus también comenzó a notar cosas extrañas con Raven, pero también con Crooks. Sospechaba que no sólo había tomado de Osiris su lazo de vida. En ocasiones pensaba que podía leer la mente del gato. Mientras aun no tenia nada de ello claro, había aun que investigar. Decidió que una vez volvieran a Hogwarts se dedicaría a investigarlos.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts para el siguiente año, Hermione encontró un sobre encima de su escritorio, la abrió y no encontró una carta, sino un diploma de la Universidad de Dover, firmado por el profesor Anteus Montclaire, dándole el titulo de Master en Pociones. Mientras que ella estudiaba el documento, Severus vino por detrás de ella y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

"Veo que llegó tu titulo," dijo. Hermione volteó para verlo directo a los ojos.

"De que se trata todo esto? Se supone que debo tener un año como aprendiz con un Maestro de Pociones para poder obtener mi acreditación," le hizo entrega del documento.

"Lo sé. Me tomé la libertad de escribir a Montclaire justo antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Estuviste enseñando como mi asistente el ultimo año después de todo, y trabajamos juntos gran parte del año en la Poción Mata-Lobos, y utilicé muchas de tus ideas en ella." Severus notó que estaba juntando sus cejas, lo que le indicó que ella estaba pensando, "Mereces el titulo Hermione. Trabajastes duro en la universidad, y luego de todas las distracciones que sufristes el año pasado, lograstes enseñar desde el primer hasta el tercer año por ti misma. Por favor, amor, te lo ganastes." Notó como sonrió y finalmente la besó en la frente.

"Bueno, mejor no argumentar contigo, especialmente cuando tienes razón. Querido esposo," lo besó en los labios, y saltó cuando sintió un gran golpe que provenía del pasadizo, seguido de lo que parecía ser el sonido de Filch gritándole a alguien. Ambos miraron como la puerta se abrió rápidamente, permitiendo el ingreso a Osiris y Crooks, quienes siguieron corriendo.

"Que mier…? Severus miró como ambos seguían directo hacia el estudio.

"_No estamos aquí!_" Dijo Osiris, mientras él y Crookshanks pasaron delante de Severus y Hermione. Justo en ese momento Filch empezó a golpear la puerta. Ambos se miraron.

"Sólo puedo imaginar que es lo que han hecho ahora," exclamó Severus mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Estaba Filch parado, tan molesto como el diablo en Navidad, sosteniendo a una muy calva Señora Norris.

"Donde esta ellos? Sé que tuvieron que venir por aquí!" gritó. Severus cruzó inmediatamente sus brazos y lo miró duramente. Filch bajo su voz y tomó un paso a tras, mientras sostuvo con mayor fuerza a su gata, "Profesor, mire lo que hizo esos dos animales a la señora Norris."

"Y puedo preguntar, que le da a usted la idea de que Osiris o Crookshanks tuvieron algo que ver con esto? Son animales Mr Filch, no mas inteligentes que…"Severus miró la puerta de madera que estaba junto a él. "quizás que esta puerta de madera," dijo mientras la golpeaba. "No hay duda que los culpables han usado piernas humanas para correr mientras nosotros hablamos." Volteó mirando a Hermione. "Hermione, no me acababas de decir que te había parecido escuchar risas mientras corrían por el pasillo?"

"Qu.. Oh si," Hermione se acercó a la puerta, "Mr Filch, creo que los escuché irse por ese camino," apuntando el pasadizo. Filch inmediatamente volteó hacia dicha dirección y empezó a correr.

"Los atraparé, malditos bastardos. Los voy a colgar de sus pulgares cuando los tenga!"

Hermione retrocedió y Severus cerró la puerta. Se miraron mientras trataban de contener la risa, luego volteó y llamó a los culpables.

"Osiris, Crookshanks! Aquí y Ahora!" en segundos Crookshanks caminó con Osiris en su espalda.

"_No digas que fue mi idea,"_ rogó Crookshanks.

"Que diablos le hicieron a la Señora Norris esta vez? Preguntó Severus, creyendo que había escuchado algo de Crookshanks.

"_Esta bien, Severus, puedo explicarlo. Veras, Crookshanks me ret_ó _que no podía hacer volver a la Señora Norris una bola peluda de color rosado con puntitos de colores, le dije que por supuesto lo podía hacer, soy un mago después de todo,_" Severus escuchó a Raven llorar, por lo que fue a la habitación, dejando a Hermione que lidiara con los traviesos, "_Uh, si, bueno, veras Hermione, esta es la mejor parte, en vez de usar un hechizo para cambiar color a su pelaje, accidentalmente usé el hechizo para dejarla completamente calva. Fue sólo un pequeño error_." Osiris se sonrió, y fue golpeado por la cola de Crookshanks.

"_Gracias, acosador de golondrinas" _ dijo Crookshanks mientras lo botó de su lomo, y saltó al sofá.

"Osiris, tu y Crooks, han estado molestando con ese tipo de juegos a la Señora Norris por muchos meses. Por que insisten en torturarla?" Preguntó Hermione. Osiris voló hacia su hombro.

"_Creo que Crooks está enamorado de ella, pero no le digas que te lo dije."_ Hermione sacudió su cabeza. Luego se sentó en el sofá. Severus salió de la habitación del fondo con Raven en sus brazos. Ahora con un poco más de 4 meses se reía de las cosquillas de su padre. Hermione miró a su esposo sosteniendo a su hijo. Crookshanks y Osiris estaban dándose de manotazos, o más bien de patas y alasos. Severus sostenía a Raven mientras el pequeño veía como interactuaban ambos animales.

Hermione recordó el año pasado, cuando la carta de Albus cambió su vida. Logró poder arrinconar al viejo durante el verano, mientras este finalmente admitió que no había habido ningún error. Confesó que conocía la visión de Severus de hacia 20 años atrás, y siempre había sospechado que ella era aquella mujer en el espejo. Si, la había engañado, pero él sabía que no había otra forma de que ella regresara a Hogwarts. En vez de molestarse, ella lo abrazó, y le agradeció de ser un viejo metiche.

Raven pasó a las manos de Hermione. Severus la miraba mientras ella le daba de lactar, y suavemente le acariciaba las mejillas al pequeñín. Sabia que ahora si estaba bendecido. Recordó cuando ella recién llegó como su asistente. Y que como luego de no creer la visión que había visto hace tantos años atrás, la estaba viviendo, haciendo realmente feliz. Sonrió y se acercó a su esposa e hijo, sosteniéndolos muy de cerca. Realmente había sido una larga espera.

El final……………….por ahora


End file.
